


Kate.

by Emmy96



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Cheating, Domestic Violence, F/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Miscarriage, billy has his own warning, dark themes, sorta inspired by Thelma and Louise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 42,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy96/pseuds/Emmy96
Summary: Billy + Kate have been together since they were 18 years old. Since then, they have got a house together, jobs and have even gotten married. However, Kate is unhappy and Billy is an asshole who cheats on and abuses Kate. She wants to find a way out, where she can be her old self again and she may just get the opportunity; when her best friend Allie comes up with a plan to get away for a few days, Kate is apprehensive but cannot resist. Along the way, she finds out who she really is without the strings of Billy holding her back, and maybe love may just come knocking to...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone and welcome to my newest work, Kate. I love Stranger things and I found Billy's character to be interesting, I enjoy writing Billy into my stories and I usually like to write him as a sympathetic character hwoever, I have been interested in writing a dark Billy fic for a while now and I kinda came up with this idea a while ago. I am still continuing Chloe and chapter 25 should be coming soon! Hope everyone enjoys this new fic, I am hoping to update soon but I am in my last year of university so I have deadkines coming thick and fast at me right now so it may be a while! Hope you enjoy!

Kate woke up the same time every day, she opened her glossy blue eyes to see the time of seven am flashing on her alarm clock. She always beat her husband's alarm of seven-fifteen every day, she sighed inwardly careful not to disturb the blonde adonis sleeping next to her; he would be really pissed off if she disturbed his sleep. Carefully she peeled back the comforter, rolling out of bed hissing under her breath when the springs creaked underneath her wincing briefly when Billy stopped softly snoring for a moment, fear coursed through her at the thought of waking him up so early. She breathed a sigh of relief when he rolled over the other way and continued to snore, as she carefully tiptoed out of their bedroom and into the hallway closing the door softly behind her. Kate did this every day. She got up and put on a pot of coffee so it brewed whilst she switched the television on to keep her company, the news blasting out headlines as she hummed to herself busying herself with making breakfast for her husband. Just as the eggs began to bubble away in the frying pan the phone rang causing her to wince and rush over to grab it before it disturbed the beast in her bed.

‘’Hello?’’ she asked with a whisper. 

‘’Kate!’’ her best friend Allie hollered down the line making her giggle slightly. ‘’Are you ready to leave? I want to be on the road by 5’’ she commented, making Kate blanch slightly as her eyebrows drew down.

‘’I haven’t asked Billy yet’’ she replied, hearing her friend groan on the other end of the phone. It was no secret her friend wasn’t a fan of Billy, she thought he was brutish and rude whilst Billy thought Allie was a bad influence on his wife, plus she dressed like a whore something which he had told her more than once, a comment which always left a bitter taste in Kate’s mouth. 

‘’Why do you have to ask him? He's not your father’’ she exclaimed tiredly, Kate hearing the busy noise of the diner in the background. Allie and Kate both worked at the diner in town, it was mainly for locals who lived within their tiny cul de sac of a place and was a ten-minute commute by car. 

‘’He likes to know what my plans are, he's just being concerned’’ she defended him as she heard Allie scoff, Kate narrowed her eyes as she focused on ensuring breakfast was ready; Billy would be up in five minutes and he liked to have breakfast on time before he left for his work at a mechanics garage. 

‘Oh please, more like he wants to control you’’ she stated making Kate bristle slightly at her tone. ‘’Look, it's only for four days I’m sure he can handle being on his own’’ she stated flippantly. If only it were that easy. 

Kate rolled her eyes. ‘’He would be pissed to know your even calling here, look I’ll talk to him and get back to you later’’ she promised, fear creeping into her belly at the thought of approaching Billy with the question. 

Allie sighed. ‘’Fine, I'm back on break at 12 give me a bell’’ she instructed before hanging up the phone, Kate sighed placing the phone back on the hook just in time to hear Billy getting out of bed. She dished the breakfast up with a slice of toast and set it down on the table, with a mug of coffee and stood back waiting for him. She frowned slightly when a few minutes went by and he hadn’t emerged, usually he just got dressed and put a bit of aftershave on before making his way out of their shared quarters. 

She chewed her lip deciding on what to do before she gingerly approached the door that led to the hallway, poking her head around she saw no sign of him. ‘’Billy!’’ she hollered and winced slightly when she heard him shout back.

‘’Jesus fucking christ’’ he gruffed out, as she saw the door to their bedroom wrench open as a mass of blonde curls came into view, his blue eyes pierced hers as he glared at her making her wince and step back from the door. His heavy footsteps came thundering down the hall and into the kitchen area before Kate could take another step he was on her; gripping her arm as his blazing eyes stared into hers. ‘’What have I told you about shouting? You know I can’t fucking stand it’’ he stated. 

Kate opened her mouth, her eyes widening slightly as her heart beat out of her chest. ‘’I-I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to be late’’ she apologised quickly hoping to defuse the situation. 

Billy snarled at her not letting go. ‘’I don’t need you looking after me, I’m a grown man’’ he reiterated. Yeah, when you want to be Kate thought bitterly for a brief second. 

‘’Sorry, it won't happen again’’ she reassured him plastering a small smile on her face. Billy snorted at her, his mouth curling up before he let go of her arm throwing it back at her. 

‘’It better not’’ he warned as he walked away to sit at the table. Kate rubbed her arm slightly as Billy began to eat, his eyes focusing on the news. She knew she would have to broach the subject of the weekend away but she was nervous, Billy didn’t like her being away for too long he said he didn’t trust other people around her or their intentions; Allie had thought he was a stupid idiot who just liked to control her. She swallowed slightly as she softly approached him sitting at the table with him, he looked at her glaring slightly out of the corner of his eye, it was unusual for her to sit with him.

‘’Billy?’’ she asked gingerly, as he focused back on the television not paying her attention. 

‘’What?’’ he bit out through a mouthful of food, eyes focused on the tv. 

Kate wanted to ask so badly but she didn’t know how to put it into words, and when Billy's blue eyes pierced hers with a threatening dark shade, the words seemed to die on her tongue; he was annoyed. ‘’What do you want for tea?’’ she asked cursing herself mentally. 

‘’The fuck do I care?’’ he snorted as he turned away from her to focus on the tv once more. Kate bit her tongue caging what kind of mood he was in and it wasn’t a good one, but it never was anymore. She decided not to add anything to the conversation not unless she wanted to end up with another bruise to add to the collection. She sat in silence for a few moments thinking about the trip and Allie, how she would have to tell her she couldn’t come, when suddenly Billy stood up clearly done with eating, Kate stood up to out of habit.

‘’I won't be back for dinner probably, it’s a Friday Malc always makes us work late’’ he stated as his eyes bored into hers a look of indifference on his face. 

Kate raised a brow, he seemed to have been working late a lot recently. ‘’I thought the mechanic's shop closed at four’’ she blurted out, eyes widening at the mistake she made. Billy looked at her in disbelief, the fact she had the audacity to even question him got him pissed; he huffed before glaring at her as he slowly approached her, Kate took a step back fear creeping up the back of her neck as he came to stand in front of her. 

‘’It’s a good thing you only work in a shitty diner then isn’t it sweetheart?’’ he sneered the nickname like it was poison on her tongue, Kate hated it. 

‘’I-‘’ Kate went to apologise but it died on her tongue when he roughly grabbed her arm again, squeezing it until pins and needles hit her; she held back a cry knowing it would only annoy him more. 

‘’Who the hell were you talking to earlier?’’ he asked lowly, making her blanch at the undertone of his voice. 

‘’My mom'' she lied quickly, after all these years she learned how to get around Billy when he was mad and lying was always a good option.

He quirked a brow, his piercing gaze never leaving hers. ‘’You sure about that?’’ he drawled, a dangerous undertone to his voice. 

Kate nodded. ‘’Yeah, she wanted a recipe for some cake’’ she replied. 

‘’At seven in the morning?’’ he asked sardonically. 

Kate shrugged. ‘’She’s an early riser’’ she stated. 

Billy huffed. ‘’You wouldn’t lie to me would you?’’ he asked lowly still gripping her arm, whilst the other grabbed her face. 

‘’No’’ she lied meekly, his piercing blue eyes staring at her making her quake under his gaze. 

‘’Well..you know what happens when you lie’’ he threatened making her gulp, she did know and it was never good. He stared at her for a few moments before his hand let up of her face as she slowly stroked it before letting go of her arm. ‘’I’ll be back around 7’’ he stated gruffly before sauntering away from her and through the front door, Kate winced as it slammed behind him. No kiss or greeting of goodbyes, this is the way it always was.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................................  
Kate decided to do some laundry, to try and pass the day away. She knew it was slowly coming up to mid-afternoon time which means it would be 12pm before she even knew it and she would have to let Allie know about her decision. She noted the time on the clock situated at 11 am; Billy would be back in eight hours which gave her plenty of time to ensure the house was in order. Rifling through the dirty laundry, Kate sighed at the amount she had to get through before deciding to throw it in the washer, she decided to go through the draws just incase Billy had put back any clothes that could do with a wash; a habit he always did.

She reached down the back knowing he liked to shove it out of her sight, mainly to stop her nagging; pausing when she felt rough material under her hands, she gave it a tug hoping to free the material that had snagged itself at the back of the draw pausing when she snagged it out of the draw and into the daylight of their bedroom. It was his jacket; She wondered briefly where it had ended up, Billy loved to wear denim and this jacket he had since he was 18 years old, it was tight and showed off his impressive stature.  
Kate raised a brow briefly, wondering why he decided to hide something he loved so much; but she paused feeling the breath being knocked out of her as she spotted the red lipstick stain on the collar that was definitely not there the last time she saw him in it. Kate’s breath hitched as she felt the colour drain from her face before quickly throwing it on the floor as if the garment was diseased. It had to be a mistake Kate had decided, she owned at least six pairs of lipsticks all in different shades, not that she could remember she didn’t remember the last time she wore lipstick. 

Quickly, she grabbed her make up bag that was situated on the side, pouring all the contents onto the carpeted floor as she rifled through her lipsticks. One lipstick was a pale shade of pink whilst the the other was a darker maroon red, as she got to the last lipstick Kate prayed with all hope in her that this would match the bright and ghastly red on Billy’s jacket, with trepidation and shaking fingers she opened it only to feel disappointment ripple through her stomach, a nude shade. Kate realised that none of her shades matched the stain on Billy’s jacket, as she let out a loud sob tears falling down her face at the realisation. He had to be having an affair. Kate crumpled onto the floor not believing her discovery, she knew Billy could be an asshole at times but they had been together for five years now and they were married, she thought he had outgrown that phase of his life.  
Kate stopped sobbing, anger suddenly coursing through her; how fucking dare he do this to her? After all, they had been through. She fisted the jacket in her hand as she marched to the phone dialling the diners number. 

‘’Hello?’’ came the familiar voice which made Kate breathe a sigh of relief.

‘’Allie’’ Kate stated. ‘’I’m in’’ she stated. Fuck him, if he could play away and mess around then so could Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of miscarriage and abuse! read wth caution and I hope nobody is upset or offended by this, I would never want that at all.

November 1988, one year ago.  
Kate sat on the toilet, panic rushing through her as she clenched her legs together the pain in her stomach becoming sharper at each turn causing her to squeeze her legs together, and clench her teeth. Her breaths became ragged as each wave of nausea accompanied the piercing pain, her mind daring her to reach between her legs and face reality; gingerly, she put some tissue in her hand and reached between her thighs gasping when the white tissue was stained blood red. Shit, no this wasn’t happening, she thought as she got off the toilet seat and swiftly pulled her knickers up and going to call Billy if ever she needed her husband it was definitely now. 

‘’Come on’’ she muttered under her breath, as she doubled over in pain against the countertop the only lifeline was the cream phone gripped in her hand. Kate uttered a small cry as it the line went dead signalling the end of a call, she tried him again but to no avail. ‘’Fuck’’ she swore under her breath as she recessed what to do next, dialling the only other number she knew; Allie.

‘’Hello,’’ she heard the fair comforting voice float through the receiver, making Kate sob out in joy. ‘’Kate? What’s wrong honey?’’ she asked a worried tone in her voice. 

‘’I-ahh’’ Kate winced as a sharp pain coarse through her. ‘’hospital’’ she muttered through the receiver. 

‘’Hold on, I’m coming! Just hold on Kate!’’ Allie screamed through the receiver before she slammed it down. Kate was left to wait, her hands braced behind her grabbing the countertop as she practically screamed out in pain, the feel of crimson blood trickling down her leg and staining the bottom of her white dress.

‘’God, please no’’ she whispered to herself, tears streaming down her face. 

Within ten minutes Allie had arrived, the girl bundled her into her car shushing her with comforting words and patting her hair as she lowered her gently into the passenger seat and sped off to the hospital, a worried look etched onto her face as she pressed urgently on the gas and practically spinning into the car parking space. Allie rushed around the side of the car and helped Kate out, hollering for a doctor as they made their way into the reception area of the hospital, the anti-bacterial smell making Kate gag as a Nurse came over with a wheelchair and rushed her away, Allie’s worried face ticking in her mind as she was wheeled into a white room. The nurses prodding at her, taking obs and asking her a million questions that Kate struggled to answer, asking her how many weeks she was gone and how long she was feeling like this, Kate felt paralyzed when they stopped examining on her a flash of empathy flashed across their face as a lead nurse approached her. 

‘’Mrs Hargrove’’ she stated in a rehearsed empathetic voice. 

Kate sobbed. ‘’No’’ she denied flatly, feeling all the air leave her lungs. 

‘’I’m sorry but you suffered a miscarriage’’ she stated sadly. ‘’Do you understand what this means?’’ she asked gingerly.

Kate nodded flatly not wanting to address it. ‘’I want to see my friend’’ she stated choosing to deny the Nurse’s words. 

‘’Mrs Hargrove there is a lot of support I can refer you to-‘’ the nurse began but Kate interrupted with a scoff, what a crock of shit none of this would bring her baby back. 

‘’Just get my friend, please’’ she emphasised as the Nurse flashed her another sympathetic look before exiting the room, five minutes later Allie came rushing in tears spilling down her flushed cheeks as she took Kate in her arms, the younger woman breaking down in her best friends arms as she choked on her sobs. Allie shushing her and brushing her hair, whispering comforting words into her only to have the poignant moment interrupted. 

‘’Why the fuck did they call me out of work? You fell down again?’’ the familiar and steely voice of Billy interrupted the pair, Kate looked at him with her flushed face as his eyes roamed over hers, his gaze steely and unchanging when they took in her features. 

‘’Where the fuck have you been? We tried you five times!’ Allie stated an edge of anger lacing her voice, as Kate saw her glaring at Billy. 

Billy scoffed, as he shifted his gaze from Kate to Allie. ‘’Got held up at work not that it’s your business, Kapinski!’’ Billy stated with a steel edge in his voice. 

‘’Guys’’ Kate prodding them, gulping when Billy flicked his gaze to hers anger burning in his blue irises. ‘’Please’’ she finished meekly looking away from his gaze. 

‘’Your baby fucking died!’’ Allie roared out as Kate gave her a disbelieving look. 

Billy narrowed his eyes. ‘’Keep your fucking voice down’’ he gritted out. ‘’This is between me and her’’ he stated gesturing his head to Kate who was looking down at the bed sheets, fisting them in her hand. 

Allie scoffed. ‘’yeah, when you can be bothered with her and she has a name’’ Allie stated through gritted teeth, her gaze burning as she looked over ar Billy who stood with his arms folded, his eyes narrowed. 

‘’Whatever, can we get the fuck out of her’’ Billy scoffed dismissively his gaze aimed at Kate. 

‘’She’s not going anywhere with you!’’ Allie stated. ‘’I’m taking her back to mine and then I’m getting her stuff because she’s leaving your sorry ass!’’ Allie stated.

Billy chuckled. ‘’Yeah, did you decide that or did she?’’ he asked in a taunting tone. 

‘’I think its pretty clear, right kate?’’ Allie asked pausing when she noted the younger woman fell silent. ‘’Right?’’ she asked. 

Kate gulped in fear as she looked at Billy, who was regarding her with a gaze daring her to say something stupid. ‘’You should go Allie’’ she whispered meekly, hating herself, even more, when she noted Billy throwing a small smirk her way. 

Allie blanched. ‘’Kate’’ she whispered a look of betrayal on her face.

Kate gave her a pleading look. ‘’I’ll be fine, thank you for being here’’ she replied meekly, hating the way Allie was looking at her with narrowed eyes. She knew no matter what Billy would find her, he had before and he would again and she did not want to involve Allie in their domestics, it was best to put up and shut up. 

‘’Run along Kapinski’’ Billy taunted as he laughed at the older woman. Allie flashed a hurt look before she scoffed and grabbed her purse, bustling her way out of the hospital room. Kate looked away as Billy gave one last chuckle at the older woman, before he returned his steeling gaze to Kate. ‘’Good girl’’ he praised in a mocking tone like she was a small child, his eyes narrowing when she didn’t answer him. ‘’Are we done here or what?’’ he gritted out impatiently as he nodded at the woman. Kate got up off the bed wincing as she made her way out of the hospital room, a Nurse stopping them much to Billy’s irritation.

‘’Sorry Mrs Hargrove, I didn’t want to make you wait but I got caught up’’ she rushed out as she looked at Billy. ‘’You must be Mr Hargrove?’’ she asked, as Billy’s eyes lit up always loving the chance to have a flirt. 

‘’It’s Billy’’ he started reaching out to shake her hand, one of his hand covering hers. ‘’Billy Hargrove’’ he breathed grinning at her like a Cheshire cat, a sensual and smooth tone leaving his mouth. 

The nurse baulked, clearly uncomfortable as she removed his hand from hers and gave a small cough. ‘’Right’’ she stated clearly narrowing her eyes at the male, and how inappropriate he was being given the situation. ‘’Well, we wanted to give you some meds Mrs Hargrove, It will help with the pain’’ she stated handing the woman a box of medication and a prescription.

‘’How long till shes back on her feet?’’ Billy interrupted as the Nurse looked at him in surprise. 

‘’Mr Hargrove, your wife had a miscarriage it’s imperative that she has a few weeks to rest’’ the Nurse advised him in a stern tone. 

‘’A few weeks?’’ Billy scoffed. God forbid he would need to do his own laundry and cleaning. 

‘’I'm afraid so, yes’’ the nurse stated impatiently clearly flabbergasted at the young man's attitude. 

Billy nodded. ‘’Well, let's get out of here darling’’ Billy stated in a sickly sweet voice, as his hand laced through Kate’s before he guided her past the nurse who was still shocked at his behaviour, not giving her a chance to add anything else. The Nurse watched her with pity, knowing something was not right. 

Kate and Billy walked into the car park, the male wrenching his hand out of her grip as he lit a cigarette and huffed, Kate felt sick knowing she had annoyed and inconvenienced him. ‘’get in’’ he ordered her leaving her no room to reply, as she nodded obeying him and getting into the car. Billy joined her after he stubbed out his cigarette, his hand gripping the wheel and Kate felt the tension hanging between them as he turned on the engine and backed out of the parking lot. 

‘’You know I didn’t even want that baby, don’t you?’’ he asked and Kate felt his eyes flitting over to her, daring her to disobey him.

‘’Yes,’’ Kate nodded meekly.

‘’Well the forgive me if I’m not disappointed’’ Billy scoffed as Kate looked up at him sharply, his gaze piercing hers daring her to say something. 

Kate gulped. ‘’I know it wasn’t what we planned but I thought we had come around to the idea’’ Kate whimpered meekly under her breath.

Billy scoffed. ‘’It’s what you wanted’’ he stated. 

‘’Billy I-‘’Kate started but she let out a yelp when Billy roughly grabbed her arm, his steely grip twisting her arm in a painful manner as he thrust her towards him.   
‘’you what? Say it..’’ he dared her an edge in his voice. ‘’Kaaate’’ he sang taunting her. ‘’Say it’’ he stated looking into her eyes as he watched her look at him meekly. ‘’SAY IT’’ he commanded his spit flying her face as Kate baulked under his intense gaze and his commanding tone. 

‘’I’m sorry for dragging you out here’’ she lied knowing that’s not what she wanted to say, she wanted to scream at him for his horrible words and tell him how she was feeling, but none of that ever mattered to him. 

‘’Your damn right you are’’ he muttered still holding a firm grip on her arm. ‘’And stay away from that Allie chick, the cows got her nose too far in our business and we all know you're letting her’’ he stated matter of factly. 

‘’I-shes a friend’’ Kate protested weekly, wincing when his grip got tighter; clearly she said the wrong thing. 

‘’I couldn’t give a shit if she's the queen of fucking England’’ he swore under his breath. ‘’you stay away from her, you hear me? Stay. Away.’’ He warned her pointedly before shrugging her arm out of his grip so roughly that Kate hit the passenger seat roughly, her stomach aching in protest as Billy started the car and roared out of the parking lot.

Present day..........

‘’Kate’’ Allie started shaking her lightly. ‘’Do you want anything?’’ Allie asked as Kate looked around at their surrounding noting they had stopped to get gas.  
Kate shook her head. ‘’I’m good’’ she stated sending her a small smile. Allie nodded back and kate watched her flaunt into the gas station leaving Kate alone with her thoughts, suddenly she felt a little apprehensive about the road trip as she reflected on last year. Billy wasn’t going to be happy when he came home and found her gone, a microwaved meal replacing his usual home cooked meal. Billy didn’t lose at anything and there were no lengths he wouldn’t go to ensure he didn’t lose Kate, she knew trouble was brewing and it was coming to get her sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Issues of consent and sex   
> plus, the ending felt so good to write!

February 1989

Kate was exhausted. This morning she had awoken with the worst flu ever, her eyes were watering every time she sneezed and her nose burnt at the impact at the number of times she had sneezed, her throat dry and itchy and a cough so sharp it rattled her lungs every time she exhaled, Billy had told her to get on with it and there was no way she would get away with it if she disobeyed him, the extra pressure of getting all her chores done before he got home had weighed on her and made her cold even worse. 

Kate was in the middle of cooking dinner when she heard the front door open, panic widening her eyes when she noted the time was 6:30 pm on the clock, he was half an hour early. Dinner hadn’t even been prepared yet, and Kate knew she was in for it now; Billy expected dinner to be served on the dot whenever he got home. Kate gulped, peaking over her shoulder as she saw Billy stomp into the little kitchen-diner of their two-bedroom home, shrugging off his jacket as he finally made eye contact with her.

Kate’s skin prickled when she saw him grin at her, he never did that. Billy slowly and carefully made his way toward her, taking calculating steps as he came to stop behind her and placed his hands on her hip tightly, digging into her flesh causing Kate to let out a painful cry to which Billy chuckled at, flashing her a shark-like grin as he wound a hand in her hair tightly gripping it, before his other hand gripped her chin tightly as he forced her to face the wall.

‘’Why the fuck is dinner not done?’’ he whispered coldly in her ear, his breath cascading the shell of her ear, usually this would make her feel flustered but instead, it only ceased to scare her. 

‘’Billy I-‘’ she stated but let out a cry when she felt him grip tighter onto her hair, her scalp burning under the pressure. 

‘’I don’t want to hear your sob story’’ he growled in her ear. ‘’Just tell me the fucking truth!’’ he commanded. 

‘’I lost track of time’’ she whimpered a pathetic excuse. 

Billy tusked. ‘’That’s pretty unacceptable’’ he muttered in her ear, a warning under his breath. ‘’things like this shouldn't go unpunished’’ he warned her coldly, the hairs on the back of Kate’s neck stood. 

‘’It will only be five minutes’’ she whimpered as she felt him lift her dress slightly, his thick hands gripping at every inch of her bare skin. 

‘’Then I’ve got time to dish out your punishment then’’ he replied chuckling in her ear, a menacing tone echoing in his voice as he lifted her dress up fully so that she was exposed.

‘’Billy I-I don’t w-want to’’ she stuttered feeling helpless knowing he wouldn’t listen to her anyway. 

‘’What? You don’t want to have sex with your husband?’’ he asked her in a condescending tone. 

‘’N-no I need to do dinner’’ she excused herself lamely not wanting to make him upset.

Billy gripped her tighter causing Kate to suck her teeth sharply. ‘’This won’t take long’’ he stated reaching between her legs to rip at her tights, the material ripping under his prying hands as Kate clenched her hands onto the worktop while Billy hiked her leg and dress up, Kate paused as she heard the rustling of a packet under his hands as she heard his belt unbuckle. ‘’Don’t worry, I’m not stupid enough to put another spawn inside you’’ he stated cockily, a laugh echoing outside her ears before she heard him grunt as he inserted himself inside her, bending her over the countertop so he could gain better access.

Kate closed her eyes as his thrusts became stronger, praying in her head that it would all be over soon as she heard Billy groan in her ear the sounds of slapping skin haunting her eardrums as she gripped tighter onto the worktop, her teeth clenching so much that she felt blood stain her plump lips. Billy let out with last and long grunt as he came to the edge before he went still inside of her before swiftly pulling out and doing his jeans back up. 

‘’Hurry up with dinner, you don’t want it to burn’’ he stated coldly in her ear, giving her on last warning grip on her backside before he sauntered off back into their shared bedroom to get changed, leaving Kate alone and utterly destroyed.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...................................................................  
Kate lay on the motel bed, tears brimming her eyes as she flashed back to a few months ago. Allie had gone to get them some more supplies, apparently, the food she got from the gas station wasn’t enough for the mousey-haired girl, she wasn’t aware of the incident that occurred in February and she hadn’t dared to even think about it all up until now, she couldn't quench the uneasy feeling in her stomach as she wondered what Billy was doing now, he would surely be home by now and discovered what Kate had left behind for him, no doubt he was losing his mind, his anger probably taking over him as she thought about the poor inanimate object that had taken her place, now he had something else to take his anger out on. 

Kate was wrenched out her daydream when she heard a knock on the motel door, instantly her skin crawled with fear as she gingerly crept up to the door and spied through the peephole, her heart calmed down when she saw the pizza delivery guy standing on the other side as she remembered that Allie had ordered her a pizza before she left, stating that Kate needed to eat something. She hadn't been feeling good for two weeks or so now, and apparently, it had shown. Kate opened the door, her heart fluttering when she saw the doe-eyed man in front of her, his brown hair sporting an impressive amount of flounce. She looked down noting his name tag read ‘Steve’ written on it, she also noted his attractive features were a lot less sharp and intense than Billy’s. Kate shook her head, berating herself for checking out another man while she was married. 

‘’Hi, I have one large pepperoni stuffed crust for room 3018’’ stated the man politely, with a small smile aimed at Kate.

‘’Yeah that’s me, how much do I owe you?’’ she asked fishing around in her purse as she took it off the table behind her. 

‘’Maam, it’s already been covered’’ he stated with a beaming smile. Kate’s heart stilled, someone ha already paid for their pizza she thought, her heart pumping at the possibility that Billy could have done this, after all, he liked to play games. 

‘’Yeah your friend with the brown hair already paid, left some money out on the front door’’ he stated picking up the brown enveloped. ‘’Are you okay maam?’’ he asked politely his brow furrowing as he noted the panicked look on Kate’s face.

Kate shook her head. ‘’yes, sorry I totally forgot’’ she stated with a smile. ‘’Travelling makes me go a bit crazy’’ she excused when she noted he still looked skeptical.

The boy laughed. ‘’I am totally the same, every time I travel to see my Grandma in Canada I always have travel lag’’ he stated. ‘’You know when you’ve been driving awhile.’’ He trialled off awkwardly when he noted Kate sending him an award smile, not adding much to the conversation. ‘’Anyways I should um probably go, enjoy your pizza’’ he stated hurriedly. 

‘’Thanks, Steve’’ Kate stated with a small smile, biting her lip and resisting the urge not to laugh at the awkwardness of the man, it was refreshing to see someone be so awkward and shy, Billy never had those problems. 

‘’Have a good night’’ he called over his shoulder as he hurried to his car, presumably late for another delivery. Kate chuckled to herself as she shut the door, making sure to lock it before she set the pizza down. A shrill ring of the motel's phone interrupted her divulging into the cheesy goodness of the Pizza, as she paused wondering who would be calling. 

Kate plucked up the phone, figuring it would be room service. ‘’Hello?’’ she asked confidently expecting to hear a managers voice.

‘’Kaate’’ the familiar voiced sang in a mocking tone, making her heart still and blood run cold. ‘’Where are ya, sweet cheeks?’’ Billy crooned over the line. 

‘’Billy’’ she breathed, feeling her salvia sticking tp the root of her mouth as she licked her lip, panic set in.

Billy laughed. ‘’You fucking bet it is, sweetheart’’ he sneered down the line. ‘’Why’d you run away from me?’’ he asked.  
‘’I-I didn’t’’ Kate stuttered feeling her heart beating out her chest.

‘’Don’t lie to me, you know I hate lying’’ he warned her. ‘’Plus, you know what happens when you lie’’ he repeated the same mantra from yesterday causing her to swallow.

‘’I’m not, I’ve just gone away with a friend’’ she lied. 

Billy laughed. ‘’You don’t have any fucking friends’’ he stated, and Kate blushed feeling embarrassment creeping upon her. ‘’Unless you went away with that Allie chick, but you wouldn’t be talking to her anymore would you darling?’’ he taunted. 

‘’N-no it’s someone I got talking to in the store’’ she stated pathetically, hating how she couldn’t come up with a good lie.

‘’The store?’’ he asked clearly not believing her. 

‘’Yes, we got talking one day and planned a girls trip’’ she stated lies spilling off her tongue. 

Billy went quiet for a moment. ‘’See, that’s funny cos I spoke to Manny and he said Allie had gone away with you’’ he stated as Kate’s heart stilled, shit she had forgotten about Allie’s partner. ‘’But I thought no way because my Kate wouldn't disobey me would you darling?’’ he challenged clearly waiting for her to admit her secrets. ‘’Would you?'’ he probed when he didn’t have an answer, Kate could hear the mocking tone he left in his voice as she wound the cord around her finger tightly, her hands fisting at her side.

‘’Billy’’ she stated quietly.

Billy scoffed. ‘’What?’’ he asked finishing up with a laugh.

‘’Go fuck yourself’’ she breathed out angrily before slamming the phone down. Kate breathed deeply, her heart beating out of her chest not believing that she had disobeyed him like that. Billy knew where she was now, and he wouldn’t hesitate to make her pay for using such foul language on him. She had to leave, and fast before time ran out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a filler chapter, Billy won't be in the next one he will only be mentioned briefly so I wanted to give some context leading into it.  
> Warning: Mention of coercion relating to sex and domestic violence!

July 1989.  
Kate was sweltering, the summer had come on thick and fast in addition the heat had been relentless, the summer rays beamed down on her as she pegged the washing out. Billy was at work for another few hours, or at least she thought lately he had been coming home during lunch and sometimes he had been getting back a bit earlier, which had been pretty unusual. She sighed when she heard the front door open and slam, she knew he was back which meant he would probably berate her for the fact the chores weren’t complete yet, as if they could she thought bitterly but never dared to open her mouth and express these thoughts.

‘’sweet cheeks!’’ he hollered out at her, the nickname would have been endearing if he hadn’t of sounded so condescending when he did it.

‘’I’m out here’’ she called back her mouth feeling dry as she licked her lips. She looked up seeing him leaning against the glass patio door with an unreadable expression on his face, his arms folded as he surveyed her with steely eyes making Kate gulp.

‘’Come inside’’ he instructed her bluntly nodding his head. ‘’Wanna talk to you’’ he stated gruffly his cold eyes never leaving hers. Kate nodded slowly dumping the unpegged washing in the basket outside before she slowly followed his broad back inside. 

Billy stood leaning against the counter, his arms folded as his mules contracted with each movement, the top of his mechanics uniform rolled down and tied around his waist so he was sporting his muscular arms in a tight white singlet. Kate wrenched her hands looking on nervously as his cold gaze penetrated hers. ‘’Who you been talking to?’’ he grunted sniffing his nose, as Kate baulked a the question.

‘’W-what do you mean?’’ she stuttered shakily, her heart beating at the look he was giving her. 

‘’You know what I fucking mean’’ he cursed evenly, a dangerous undertone in his voice. Kate opened her mouth to protest but Billy held his hand up signalling for her to stop. ‘’That new guy in the store, Mrs Wheeler saw you suggested you were both getting pretty cosy’’ he stated, his eyes boring into hers waiting for an answer.

Kate furrowed a brow in confusion. ‘’He was just showing me where the eggs were’’ she stated truthfully, they had a small conversation but it was nothing more than platonic. 

Billy grunted. ‘’you’re a fucking liar’’ he accused before he gruffly came over and tugged at her hair, Kate squealed as he angled her hair in a painful grip. ‘’See what you make me do, why can’t you just act like a fucking wife?’’ he cursed out at her. 

‘’Billy, I swear it wasn’t like that’’ she cried out wincing when the grip got tighter. 

Billy grunted. ‘’ How was it then?’’ he asked her. 

‘’I’m telling the truth!’’ she cried out in protest. 

Billy grunted. ‘’I think you need to be punished’’ he stated quietly making Kate’s heart still,dread consuming her as he slowly trailed his other hand between her thighs.

‘’No, please!’’ she pleaded crying out. 

Billy laughed. ‘’No?’’ he asked in a mocking tone. ‘’You don’t want to have sex with me because your too busy fucking the new guy!’’ he roared out at her. 

‘’No, please I just don’t want to’’ she cried. 

‘’Why cos your fucking him aren’t you?’’ he accused. ‘’Arent you?’’ he asked shaking her. 

‘’NO IM FUCKING NOT!’’ she screamed out at him. Her heart beating rapidly as she realised her mistake, she had answered back. 

Billy stilled as he huffed out at her before his hand collided with her cheek, a sharp slap echoed around the house as a stinging sensation course though Kate’s cheek, the young woman reaching up to cradle her aching jaw as Billy looked on in disgust.

‘’You always make me do that’’ he stated evenly. ‘’you think I like being the bad guy?’’ he asked her coming closer to her, Kate shook her head trying not to let the tears fall down her cheek. 

‘’No’’ she choked on her sobs, flinching when Billy reached to touch her stinging cheek. 

‘’ don’t you ever fuck around on me’’ he warned her. ‘’Your mine and mine only, you hear?’ he asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Kate sobbed. ‘’Yes, I’m sorry’’ she replied meekly not sure what she was sorry about. 

Billy sighed before he moved away from her and stomped off into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Kate let out a few choked sobs as she slid down the countertop and fell onto her knees, complete alone and utterly destroyed for the second time in a while.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Present-day... 

‘’Fuck Manny, how could you be so stupid?’’ she heard Allie cry into the payphone she was using. 

Kate sat in the car, tears springing in her eyes. Allie had seen her in this state before and it was never the result of anything good, she told her how Billy had found her and Allie had packed their shit and got out of there, Kate saw her best friends arms waving around as she disagreed with her long term partner, she envied how she could have a voice something which she never had with Billy. She was shrugged out of her daydream when she heard the car door slam, she flinched a habit she had picked up over the past few years. Allie looked at her seemingly annoyed before her brown eyes softened when she took in Kate’s state.

‘’God, he's such an idiot’’ she fumed under her breath. Kate smiled a little, Manny was a great guy and he treated Allie like she was a queen but sometimes he wasn’t aways clued up on what was going on plus he was easy to manipulate, as Billy had stated many times before. ‘’What's wrong?’’ she asked.

Kate wiped her face. ‘’Nothing’’ she denied.

Allie gave her a skeptical look. ‘’I’m your best friend, I know when somethings up. Did he threaten you?’’ she asked suddenly, her eyes narrowing.

‘’No’’ she denied, it wasn’t really a lie. ‘’He knows where I am though’’ she stated meekly.

Allie furrowed her brows. ‘’I thought you told him about the trip’’ she stated.

Kate shook her head. ‘’Not exactly’’ she stated with an empty laugh. ‘’I left that bastard a meal and then I packed my shit up and left’’ she stated.

Allie laughed. ‘’Oh my god, imagine that assholes face when he got home’’ she laughed.

Kate chuckled. ‘’Well, I also did something else’’ she confessed.

Allie stopped laughing. ‘’What did you do?’’ she asked.

Kate gave her sheepish look, her doe-eyes meeting Allie’s brown ones. ‘’I told him to go and fuck himself’’ she stated with a shrug. 

Allie’s eyes widened. ‘’Oh my god, no you didn’t! I'm so proud’’ she gushed. 

Kate didn’t match her enthusiasm. ‘’I shouldn’t have done that’’ she confessed meekly.

Allie laughed. ‘’Are you kidding? He deserves it, he's been deserving of it for the last three years!’’ she stated. 

‘’Yeah, but what happens when I go home?’’ she asked. ‘’he won't let it go’’ she stated fear evident in her voice. 

Allie stopped laughing. ‘’We’ll get you out of there, you can stay with me’’ she offered politely. 

Kate smiled. ‘’I really want to leave him’’ she confessed feeling the weight of her confession off her chest. ‘’I want a divorce’’ she admitted quietly. 

Allie put a reassuring hand on her arm. ‘’We’ll get you out don’t you worry’’ she reassured her. 

Kate felt tears brim her eyes. ‘’I’m so sorry’’ she stated with a quiet sob. ‘’Last November with the baby and how I treated you’’ she apologised through sobs as Allie put an arm around her, shushing her. 

‘’Stop that, you had no choice!’’ she stated. ‘’We’re getting you out of there, I promise you’’ she stated reassuringly as Kate chocked on her sobs. 

‘’I hate him so much’’ Kate confessed through her sobs, shame filling her body. 

‘’It's okay, don’t feel bad for that. He’s an asshole’’ Allie fumed as she let her go and gave her one last reassuring pat. ‘’Come on, I think its time to have some fun’’ she stated with a wink as she started the car, and for the first time Kate felt like everything was going to be okay again.


	5. Chapter 5

‘’Come on!’’Allie screamed over the sounds of people’s laughter as Kate swallowed nervously, it had been a while since she had stepped foot in a bar and the strange men who kept staring at the two girls didn’t put her at much ease, they looked like the guy's Billy hung around with in high school and those guys weren’t always the most reputable.

Allie took her hand, dragging into the bar the sounds of raucous laughter filling the air as a few patrons cheered at something located on the small- screen tv. The bartender looked at the two ladies with a toothless grin, a wide smile etched onto his face. 

‘’What can I get you girls?’’ he asked jovially, his yellow-stained teeth made Kate cringe slightly. 

Allie laughed. ‘’Two vodka and cokes..doubles and some shots’’ she asked as Kate looked at her wide-eyed. ‘’Relax, Manny gave me some money’’ she stated with a small shrug as the bartender set down the alcohol in front of them both. ‘’Bottoms up’’ she stated clinking her glass against Kates as the two down the shots, Kate cringing as the alcohol burned her throat. The two girls carried on down their drinks before Kate squinted, noting a familiar face a towel hung over his shoulder as he collected the glasses, his brown hair bounced with every movement. It was Steve, the pizza guy she thought as he came round to collect their glasses. 

‘’Can I get you anything else, ladies?’’ he asked before his eyes widened as he recognised Kate. ‘’Oh, Hi again’’ he stated with a smile. 

Kate blushed. ‘’Hi’’ she smiled bashfully at the young man, Allie looked between the two a secretive smile on her face. 

‘’What brings you here?’’ he asked. 

Kate shrugged. ‘’Fun’’ she stated coyly. 

Steve chuckled. ‘’Well, I’ll keep an eye out for anyone that bothers you two’’ he offered politely showing a heart-stopping smile at Kate before he looked over at the bartender who was giving him a glare. ‘’Shit, I should get back hope to see you after’’ he threw out quickly. 

‘’Ditto’’ Kate replied. 

‘’Nice to meet you..’’ he trialled off looking at Allie who perked up.

‘’Allie’’ she stated shaking his hand. ‘’And this beautiful girl is Kate’’ she replied elbowing Kate.

Steve surveyed her with a smile. ‘’Steve’’ he replied shaking Allie’s hand before he moved onto Kate, his warm and soft skin caressed her hand as they gave each other a longing look before STvee coughed and let go, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. ‘’Well, I should go’’ he repeated before he awkwardly skulked off. 

Allie chuckled. ‘’Gosh, he’s cute and he's so into you’’ she stated with a grin.

Kate baulked wide-eyed. ‘’He so isn’t’’ she denied hotly, a blush creeping into her cheeks. ‘’Plus I'm married’’ she stated holding her finger up with her wedding band on.

Allie rolled her eyes. ‘’Fuck, do not remind me’’ she grunted. ‘’Soon enough you won't be’’ she stated with a hopeful smile before throwing another shot back, her words sinking in Kate’s stomach, all of a sudden she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

‘’I need some air’’ she stated quickly, a wave of nausea overflowing her as she gripped onto Allie’ arm before a wave of dizziness overflowed her, Allie’s voice protested but it fell on deaf ears as it became distorted in the background. Kate stumbled outside, nausea pricking at her stomach before she bent down and threw her guts up behind a pick-up truck.

‘’Geez, that looks nasty’’ she heard a familiar voice state. Kate looked up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She looked up meeting the curious stare of Steve as he sucked on a cigarette.

‘’God, my head hurts’’ she moaned holding her head. 

‘’Hangover already?’’ he asked chuckling. 

Kate shook her head. ‘’I don’t know, I've been off for a few weeks’’ she confessed, wondering why she was telling a stranger her life story.

Steve hummed. ‘’Sounds like a bug or other circumstances’’ he stated awkwardly making Kate blush. 

‘’Maybe’’ she stated with a clipped answer, not wanting to talk about the possibility and knowing what Steve was hinting at. No way, not again. ‘’I thought you delivered pizza’’ she stated trying to change the subject, Steve smiled clearly picking up on her hints. 

‘’Yeah, that’s my weekend job in the week I slum it in here’’ he stated. 

Kate nodded. ‘’Oh,’’ she stated.

‘’What do you do for work?’’ he asked chucking his cigarette on the floor and stomping it out. 

Kate blushed. ‘’I don’t have a job’’ she confessed blushing. 

Steve looked at her surprise evident on his face. ‘’You seem intelligent and friendly, you would be useful in the workplace’’ he commented. 

Kate looked down in shame. ‘’My husband..he does all the working’’ she admitted sheepishly. 

Steve looked at her, disappointment flooding his eyes slightly before he blinked and it went away. ‘’Oh, well he’s a lucky man’’ he threw out awkwardly complimenting her. 

Kate baulked. ‘’I wouldn’t say that’’ she stated.

Steve walked up to her, stopping in front of her as his brown eyes bored into hers. Kate blushed when he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. ‘’He really is a lucky man’’ he complimented. 

Kate licked her lips, a blush creeping onto her cheeks wanting nothing more than to lean into his gentle touch. ‘’I’m married’’ she sighed feeling a butter taste fill her mouth. 

Steve chuckled. ‘’I know, I didn't mean anything by it’’ he stated. ‘’I’m sorry’’ he apologised before stepping back creating some distance between them, Kate looked up from under her eyelashes as Steve flashed her a small smile before he coughed. ‘’How long you been married for?’’ he asked changing the subject.

Kate paused. ‘’About three years, been with him since I was seventeen’’ she muttered stating the truth. ‘’At first, it was great, he was always a bit of a heartthrob but he chose plain old me and I never knew why’’ she confessed feeling stupid, Billy could have had anyone why did he always want her?   
Steve looked at her, pity flashing across his brown orbs before he nodded at her to continue on with her story. ‘’ We married at nineteen, think he did it to piss his Dad off more than he actually wanted to’’ she stated with a small laugh, one devoid of any humour. ‘’Then things got worse’’ she admitted with a gulp.

Steve sucked in a breath. ‘’How?’’ he asked seemingly already knowing the answer.

Kate licked her lips. ‘’ He just became more angry and paranoid, and then he fell out of love with me just like I did with him’’ she admitted. 

‘’Why are you with him?’’ Steve asked. ‘’If he makes you unhappy’’ he added hastily, clearly, he was observant. 

Kate paused. ‘’I-I don’t really know’’ she admitted sheepishly, shame flooding through her. ‘’I don’t love him, I haven’t loved him for a while now’’ he admitted tears brimming her eyes before she hastily whipped them away, not wanting a stranger to see her upset she didn’t know why she was sharing it with her. 

Steve sensed she didn’t want to talk anymore. ‘’You know this illness you have?’’ he began. ‘’You need to go and get checked’’ he stated with a hint as he looked at the raucous bar beside him. 

Kate nodded. ‘’I will’’ she stated with a reassuring tone. 

‘’I should get back inside, you gonna be okay?’’ he asked her putting a hand on her arm. 

‘’I’ll be fine’’ she stated weakly, a false smile on her face. She had to be, for her own sake and whatever was inside of her’s sake.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
‘’Man, I am so tired!’’ Allie groaned as she kicked her shoes off onto the carpeted floor of the motel they had just check into. ‘’I’m exhausted’’ she stated sleepily, as she flopped onto the bed. 

Kate smiled at her friend, the soft snores emanating from her mouth as she carelessly lay and slept along the three-quarter bed they were intending to share. Kate couldn’t remember the last time she slept so soundly, not with Billy in her bed any little movement always pissed him off especially if it interrupted his sleep. Kate walked over to her, hitching the blanket up so it covered her sleeping friend, she giggling softly when she heard Allie make a small noise under her breath as she let out a snore. 

Kate fought to hold back a giggle, her hand stifled the noise as she slapped it over her mouth before she crept across the floor, the soft carpet padding under her feet and drowning out any potential noise. Kate picked up the brown paper bag that she had acquired from the gas station they had stopped off at earlier, the one with a pharmacy that she had managed to sneak into and passed Allie. The weight of Steve’s words echoed around her head all day as she realised she had missed her period and was overdue by a week the panic had swarmed her head at the possibilities of the outcome. 

Kate sighed scrunching it in her hand before gently opening the bathroom door, cringing when it creaked a little as she looked over at Allie, the brown0haired girl still sleeping soundly on the bed as Kate carried on shutting the door behind her and plonking on the toilet seat. She wrenched off the paper bag as she scrunched it up into a ball, before getting the cardboard packaging out trepidation ran through her as she examined the stick before inserting it between her legs and capping it off when she was done. 

Two minutes later and Kates world fell apart when she read the result; Pregnant and with Billy’s baby no less. There was no way she was ever leaving him now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy comes to collect!

Pregnant. The words echoed around Kate’s head as she lay on the bed next to Allie, she had been awake all night hardly sleeping even when the sun started to rise and peep in through the curtains, she heard Allie stretch next to her signalling that her friend was waking up. 

‘’Morning’’ Allie chirped in her ear as Kate felt the bed dip, the brown-haired woman getting up. 

Kate sat up, leaning against the headboard and flashed her a smile. ‘’Mornin’’ she replied.

Allie groaned. ‘’God I am thirsty’’ she groaned under her breath as she began searching around the room, groaning when she came up short. ‘’God, I really need some coca-cola or something’’ she stated.

Kate giggled. ‘’I think there's a vending machine downstairs’’ she offered trying to be helpful. 

Allie clicked her tongue in approval flashing her a smile. ‘’you’re a real help’’ she stated giving her friend a coy wink. ‘’Want anything?’’ she asked as she began to slip her jacket on ready to go downstairs to the lobby area. 

Kate paused. ‘’I’ll have a diet coke please’’ she asked politely. 

‘’I won't be long’’ Allie stated grabbing her jacket. ‘’Will you be okay?’’ she asked. 

Kate nodded. ‘’Go ahead’’ she urged her as Allie flashed her a smile before disappearing out the door, a slam following her making Kate cringe slightly.

Kate lay back against the headboard, groaning to herself at the predicament she once again found herself in. Billy wasn’t going to want this baby, and to be honest, Kate wasn’t sure she did either, why would she have a child with a man she didn’t even love anymore? That poor kid was going to be so unhappy she thought to herself, but then she didn’t have the guts to go through with an abortion she knew that straight away. Maybe she could adopt, but then what would happen to the child? What life would it have?   
Her thoughts became interrupted when the phone rang, Kate jumped out of her skin at the shrill tone before her heart leapt into her chest as she gingerly picked the receiver up.

‘’Sweet cheeks’’ she heard Billy state over the line causing Kate’s blood to run cold. ‘’you there? I can hear you breathing’’ he stated impatience running through his tone. 

‘’I’m here’’ she whispered, her voice hoarse as a single tear ran down her cheek. How did he find her again?

Billy chuckled darkly. ‘’Knew I’d find you, I always do’’ he stated referring to the previous incident a few months ago when she had attempted to leave, he had found her hiding out at her mother’s rental house and brought her back to the hell hole they lived in.

‘’How?’’ she asked him meekly, her voice full of defeat. The chase was over and once again, Billy had won.

Billy tusked. ‘’Manny left a bill laying around, seems Allie used his card the stupid cow practically gave your location away’’ he snorted down the line. ‘’I called every motel in Santa Clara and now I found you’’ he stated with finality signalling the game was over. 

‘’I’m coming home in a few days’’ she lied.

Billy snorted, he knew her well enough to know when she was lying. ‘’You're coming home now’’ he stated with a dark finality lingering in his voice, daring her to disobey him. 

‘’Billy-‘’ she went to state but he interrupted her. 

‘’Unless you want your precious brother to have his future ripped away’’ he threatened darky making Kate’s blood still, her heart beating rapidly. Her younger brother Mike was in college, he had a future and she didn’t know how Billy could interrupt that. 

‘’What?’’ she asked breathlessly.

‘’Tommy knows some guy there, some real shithead pot dealer one slip and it could ruin the kid's life’’ he stated lightly as if he was planning something simple, like what to have for his evening meal, the callousness in his voice made Kate nauseous. She leant to never underestimate Billy, not when he told her not to speak to the milkman anymore and then he ended up in the E.R. and Kate hadn’t seen him since. 

She gulped, knowing there was no way out of this. ‘’Okay, I’ll come home’’ she stated in defeat as Billy cackled down the line, silent tears streamed down her face. 

‘’that’s my girl’’ he crooned down the line making Kate feel sick, she hated him and his horrible words. ‘’Be good and tell me the address’’ he commanded her as Kate sighed, reeling off the address. ‘’You better be there when I get there’’ he warned her. 

Kate gulped. ‘’I’ll be here’’ she whispered struggling not to choke on her sob, she felt so utterly exhausted. Billy let out once the last laugh before he disconnected the line, Kate pictured his smug face as he grinned to himself before getting in his car and starting the engine, ready to collect his prize, the thought made a stale taste emanate in her mouth as she stared at the wall in defeat. 

Before long, the door to the motel opened and Allie came in with two bottles of diet coke in her hands, a smile on her face. ‘’Here you are honey, hope that’s okay’’ she stated as she chucked the coke at Kate, the younger girl catching it in her hands.

‘’Thanks,’’ she muttered twisting the cap and taking a long gulp of her drink, the fizzy beverage sliding down her throat and coating the drywalls of her throat.

‘’You okay?’’ Allie asked with a raised brow.

‘’Yeah, I’m fine’’ she stated with a small smile.

Allie looked at her skeptically before she shrugged. ‘’Well, I was thinking we could hit up the carnival in town today it looks pretty fun’’ she stated brightly, a beam on her face.

Kate pursed her lips. ‘’You go if you want, I don’t feel well’’ she lied. 

Allie cocked a brow. ‘’Are you sure your okay?’’ she asked.

Kate smiled. ‘’Yeah, I think I have a bug’’ she replied. 

Allie sighed. ‘’Well, I’ll stay here then I'm not going without you’’ she stated laying back down beside her. 

Kate's eyes widened. ‘’No, honestly I’ll be fine’’ she stated with a smile trying to hide her internal panic, it would be easier if she could break away without involving Allie anymore than she had too. ‘’Just go and have fun, please’’ she begged Allie who looked at her worriedly, as she chewed her lip.

‘’But what if-‘’she began to ask as Kate interrupted her.

‘’He can't find me’’ she lied, knowing what Allie was already insinuated. It was too late, he already had. 

Allie looked at Kate, an internal struggle in her eyes before she sighed. ‘’Okay, but lock the door when I’m gone’’ she instructed. ‘’There’s food and everything in the mini-fridge please just try and eat something and make sure you sleep’’ she hurried out worriedly.

Kate smiled. ‘’Yes, mom’’ she stated in a jokey manner trying to lighten the mood. 

Allie rolled her eyes. ‘’I’ll stay for an hour and check it out then I’m coming straight back’’ she stated.

Kate baulked knowing in an hours time the devil was coming for her. ‘’ just go’’ she stated dismissively waving her hand toward the door, she didn’t want Allie to be here when Billy came to collect her. Allie sighed giving her best friend a hug before she opened the door and shut it behind her, decision evident in her eyes.

Kate got up off the bed, watching her reverse out of the motel parking lot before she broke down in tears, as she flopped back down on the bed and watched the motel clock tick away as if she was waiting for her death. The ticking of the clock rang in her ears as it began to torture her, reminding her that every second was closer to her seeing Billy again, the thought made her nauseous.   
A knock on the door interrupted her internal debate as her eyes winded, surely he wasn’t here yet she thought as she got up off the bed and wiped her tears away, he would only ridicule her for crying. She thought maybe Billy had tricked her and had phoned her from a random payphone already on the way to Santa Clara, but she was surprised and alarmed when she saw Steve standing outside her door.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ she rushed out in a panic as she wrenched the door open.

Steve cocked a brow. ‘’Your friend said you weren’t well..she asked me to check on you’’ he stated before furrowing his brow. ‘’Are you okay?’’ he asked voice laced with concern.

‘’I’m fine’’ she stated hurriedly blocking the entrance to the motel room. 

Steve pursed his lips. ‘’You look pale’’ he trailed off.

Kate groaned. ‘’I need to get back to my packing’’ she stated urging him to go, only half an hour and Billy would be here. 

‘’Where are you going?’’ he asked his brown eyes boring into hers as he held onto the doorframe, not letting it slam in his face. 

Kate sighed. ‘’My husband is coming to get me’’ she stated looking away from him, as Steve reached up to gently touch her face connecting their eyes together.   
‘’You don’t have to go with him’’ he stated with finality like it was so easy and Kate wished she could believe him. 

‘’Steve, I’m pregnant’’ she confessed. ‘’I need to go home and raise this baby with my husband’’ she stated, not sure why she was telling a stranger all of her problems, but something felt so easy with Steve it's like he could see right through her. 

‘’All the more reason not to go with him then’’ he reasoned. ‘’Look, I can help you’’ he offered as he reached into his pocket and produced a scrap of paper before he scribbled something down, Kate took it her eyebrows furrowing when she looked at the contents. Steves number and a number for a women's shelter were on there. 

Kate sighed. ‘’I appreciate it, but I need to get packing’’ she stated pocketing the paper. 

Steve sighed. ‘’I can help you, I live here full time now you can stay with me’’ he offered. 

‘’Steve, we hardly know each other plus having a baby it’s impractical’’ she sighed, wishing she could just say yes. 

Steve groaned. ‘’Kate I-‘’ he began but the roaring a familiar engine cut them both off, as Kate looked at him wide-eyed fear coursing through her veins. 

‘’I have to go, please do not follow me!’’ she demanded latching onto his wrist, before shoving her contents into her suitcase as Steve looked on helplessly. ‘’It's been nice meeting you’’ he stated politely before she rushed past him and down the stairs, she looked back seeing him standing cluelessly by the door and thanking God he was out of Billy’s eye line. 

The sleek Camaro was parked in the middle of two empty parking spots, Billy leaning cooly against the muscled frame as he smoked a cigarette and met her eye with a cat-like grin. Kate breathed deeply trying to calm her heartbeat as she made her way towards him, Billy’s eyes lightening up with each slow step she made. 

‘’KATE!’’ she heard Allie call out, jolting her out of her thoughts as she paused slightly turning on her heel before facing Billy. 

‘’I just need to say goodbye’’ she pleaded pathetically with him. Billy grunted before rolling his eyes and he strode up to her and roughly grabbed her bag out of her dainty hands.

‘’Five minutes’’ he barked out at her before he flicked his cold eyes onto Allie giving the girl a victorious smirk before he threw the bag in the back seat and got back in the car.

‘’What the hell?’’ Allie hissed out.

‘’Please, I can explain’’ Kate pleaded, her heart stinging when she saw the look on her friends face, hurt and betrayal. 

‘’then explain Kate, because right now I’m at a loss’’ she stated.

‘’I’m pregnant’’ she confessed quietly. 

‘’What? And you're going home with him?’’ she asked coldly, disgust lacing her voice. 

‘’I have too’’ Kate reasoned pathetically as Allie sucked on her teeth, something she did when she was angry. 

‘’This is all the more reason not to go home with him!’’ she stated angrily, making Kate feel ashamed of her actions as she looked down at her feet. Allie paused noting the shift. 

‘’He threatened you, didn’t he?’’ she asked glaring behind Kate at the car, smoke emanating from the driver's window as Billy puffed on a cigarette. 

‘’Keep your voice down’’ Kate hissed as Allie looked at her wide-eyed.

‘’Oh my god! What did he say?’’ she asked.

Kate looked over her shoulder noting Billy’s hand lounging outside the window, tapping on the outer door of the car. He was getting impatient and she didn’t have time.   
‘’I don’t have time, but its something to do with Mike’’ she stated gulping in fear. ‘’I need to go’’ she stated meekly.

‘’Kate! No, please don’t go with him’’ she pleaded. ''He'll kill you'' she cried out and Kate baulked, thinking about the times he swore he would. 

‘’I have to or else Mike’s future is ruined’’ she stated lowly as Allie widened her eyes.

‘’Bastard’’ she swore under her breath. ‘’I’m getting you out of there, okay? I’ll find a way’’ she promised before embracing her best friend, Kate sobbed into her shoulder helplessly before she heard Billy laying on the car horn hurrying her along, and interrupting their moment. 

‘’Goodbye, Allie’’ Kate whispered under her breath sadly, before she shrugged out of her grip and walked solemnly to the car. Billy gave her a cold look as she eyed her profile before he huffed and started the engine.

‘’I’ll deal with you when we get home’’ he warned coldly, his blue eyes piercing her wide brown ones. Kate nodded meekly in understanding before she looked out her side mirror, seeing the figure of her best friend and freedom resulting to nothingness once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, I always cringe when I have to write uncomfortable themes! thank you for all the kudos and comments.  
> Warnings; mentions of murder, threatening behaviour and forced sexual coercion.

The silence in the car was deafening, the only sounds emanating from the muscle car was Billy tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat of the song on the radio. Kate knew it wasn’t a good sign, Billy only ever did that when he was raging angry and dread-filled every crevice of Kate’s stomach, as the bile rose to her throat before swirling back down again. Kate flinched when she heard the car engine turn off and die with a low growing sound, the two occupants in the car sat rigid and silent in their seats. 

She took time to look over at Billy, an unreadable expression flitted across his face as his mouth formed into a tight line. ‘’Get inside’’ he commanded with a steely tone, finality seeping into his voice knowing she wouldn’t dare to disobey him. Kate’s eyes widened before she latched onto the passenger door, throwing it open her legs feeling like jelly as she scrambled to get out of the car, her breathing becoming ragged as she heard Billy slam his car door his suffocating presence behind her as he walked in, hot on her heels.  
Kate sidled in the far corner of the kitchen-diner, leaning against the counter-top a place she felt most safe from his advances. Billy was on her in an instant, not even giving her time to breath before he was in her face, grabbing her arm and staring sharp daggers into her brown eyes. ‘’The fuck have you been?’’ he growled out gripping her arm, almost cutting off the circulation making Kate panic. 

Kate flapping her mouth open, flustered. ‘’I-I just needed a break’’ she admitted quietly, wincing when his grip got tighter clearly she had said the wrong thing.  
Billy scoffed. ‘’ A break? From fucking what exactly? You're at home most of the time apart from your shitty two days a week diner job, what are you even stressed about?’’ he asked incredulously. You, she had wanted to say but chose not to.

‘’I’m not s-stressed’’ she stuttered. 

‘’then w-why? d-did you l-leave?’’ Billy mocked her with a wicked smirk.

Kate gulped. ‘’Allie asked me to go away, I thought it would be ok’’ she admitted sheepishly. 

Billy’s smirked dropped as he glared at her menacingly. ‘’You ask my permission for everything, you understand?’’ he asked shaking her arm. ‘’I fucking own you’’ he stated clearly trying to get it through to her head. ‘’You fucking get that?’’ he roared at her. 

‘’No!’’ Kate cried, stilling as her inner thoughts spilt out of her mouth. 

Billy glared. ‘’No?’’ he asked incredulously giving her a scoff. ‘’Did you say no?’’ he asked cooly, too cool for her liking as Kate shook her head vehemently, hoping denial could save her. Billy let go of her arm as he raised his hand in the air preparing to strike her, Kate cradled her arms defensively across her face. 

‘’No! Billy don’t’’ she cried. ‘’I’m pregnant!’’ she cried out, watching as his hand stilled in the air his stony gaze piercing hers. 

‘’What?’’ he asked out evenly. 

‘’I-I’m pregnant’’ she choked out, tears spilling down her cheek as she flinched preparing for another slap to her face, she knew he would hate her even more now.  
Billy laughed as Kate looked at him, shocked and surprise evident on her face at his reaction. ‘’Well, well well ain't this wonderful news’’ he stated sarcasm dripping off every word. ‘’At least now you can’t run off again’’ he stated nonchalantly as Kate eyed him slowly. Now it all made sense, the baby was just another way of controlling Kate, another power trip to boost his ego that he owned her. 

‘’I might not keep it’’ she admitted sheepishly. 

Billy glowered before he reached out outing his hands around her neck, the sudden action caused a gasp to escape Kate’s mouth as he gripped her throat with minimal pressure, his wild eyes boring into hers. ‘’Say that again?’’ he stated as Kate looked at him wide-eyed in panic, one of her dainty hands going to grip his wrist. ‘’Fucking say that again!’’ he commanded.

‘’Billy’’ she pleaded her voice choking. 

‘’Your gonna keep that kid and then your gonna stay here and be my bitch, you understand? You run away and next time I won't bring you back here’’ he threatened lowly. ‘’Next time, I’ll bury you six feet under’’ he finished with a steely tone, all blood left Kate’s face as she paled at his threat. She knew he wasn’t joking either. ‘’You understand me?’’ he asked applying a bit more pressure to her already bruised neck. Kate nodded in understanding her eyes glossing ith unshed tears.  
Billy let go and patted her obnoxiously on the head. ‘’Now, get out of my sight before I follow through on that promise’’ he warned. Kate didn’t need to be told twice as she scrambled away from him, the sounds of his laughter echoing after her as she slammed their bedroom door shut and put her back against it, the only thing shielding her from the monster inside her house. She had to get out before it was too late.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........  
September 1st 1989  
Two months earlier

Kate had done the morning shift at the diner, finishing around half 2 when she got back home just before three. She had sighed at the number of chores she had to do, knowing Billy was going to complain when he got home but hopefully she would be able to complete them before he finished work at six.  
The front door opening interrupted her thoughts as she heard Billy grunt from down the hallway, she stilled on their bed wondering why he had come back so early. She heard him mess around in the kitchen, turning the tap on before he turned it off and abruptly stomped in her direction, she looked up to see a bunch of flowers in a vase as he threw a coy smile at her. Kate felt confused at the sudden gift as she wondered if it was for her or not. 

‘’For you’’ he gruffly stated skulking off the door frame he was leaning against before plonking them down on their dresser table. ‘’It’s our anniversary’’ he admitted with a smirk as Kate looked at him wide-eyed. ‘’You forgot?’’ he asked narrowing his eyes slightly that annoyed looked back on his face. 

‘’I-I’m sorry’’ she apologised. ‘’It must have slipped my mind’’ she admitted knowing there was no point in lying, she had no gift to show for him.

Billy tusked. ‘’that is disappointing’’ he stated like she was a stupid child. ‘’But, I know how you can make it up to me’’ he started coming over and taking the washing out of her hand and placing it down beside her before he leaned over her with a smirk placing his hands either side of her hips. She knew what he was implying, he had been more demanding recently and Kate hated it, she didn’t want to have sex with Billy he was rough and he didn’t care about her needs. 

‘’I’m a little tired’’ she admitted hoping it would get him off her back, no such luck.

Billy glared at her. ‘’After what I just did for you, you're not gonna do what I want for once?’’ he scoffed. She always did what he wanted, he was selfish and cruel. ‘’I don’t think that’s fair, baby’’ he pushed her as one hand cupped her breast making Kate feel sick. 

‘’Billy, please’’ she muttered weekly. 

‘’Shush just lay back and be good for me’’ he instructed her pushing her to lay down, his weight crushing her as he got on top of her kissing down her neck, groaning in her ear while his other hand worked to take her knickers off, sliding them down her legs as Kate hissed at the rough contact. Suddenly, he flipped her over making her squeal in surprise as he unbuckled his belt and prodded her entrance with his member.

Kate squealed. ‘’Billy, condom!’’ she rushed out as he inserted himself into her. 

‘’I’ll pull out’’ he reasoned. ‘’Now, shut the fuck up you're ruining my mood!’’ he accused her before slapping a hand over her mouth as he worked into her, thrusting in and out until he came with a lust-filled grunt in her ear. Meanwhile, silent tears ran down Kate’s cheek as he released her, falling onto his back.

Kate turned on her side, her eyes widening when she realised he never pulled out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for our sweetheart Kate.
> 
> Warnings; threatening language and mentions of domestic violence.

Kate started her usual morning routine the next day, she awoke to find Billy had been sleeping and Kate had awoken a lot earlier than usual with sleep managing to invade her most of the night. She had been on edge, every time Billy moved in bed she flinched thinking he was going to deliver on his promise, Kate knew it was crucial for her to leave but she had to be careful about it all. 

Carefully, she got out of bed being careful not to make any noise as she went about her usual morning routine, flicking the tv on a low volume to give her some background noise whilst she went about making breakfast. Kate noted the time on the clock was knocking on towards the usual time Billy would awake, but there seemed to be no sign of the brute and that made Kate nervous, she felt her skin prickle knowing she would have her back to him; it gave him access and easy control over her something which is set her on edge.   
Kate carried on her routine, frowning when the time read 8 am and she realised Billy still hadn’t awoken yet. She set his breakfast aside before picking up the phone and deciding to distract herself by calling the doctors, at that moment he chose to make an appearance frowning in suspicion slightly when he noted her on the phone to someone. 

‘’Thank you, that’s perfect for me’’ Kate stated meekly on the phone before replacing it on the hook, jumping slightly when she saw him standing there staring at her with a quirked brow. 

‘’Who was that?’’ he asked evenly, his voice dropping an octave as Kate gulped sensing a danger behind it. 

‘’Doctors’’ she replied lightly trying to shift the awkward air out of the room. ‘’I booked an appointment just to confirm my pregnancy’’ she stated in a controlled tone, not letting him see that he was scaring her just by being present.

Billy scoffed. ‘’You're not even pregnant or something?’’ he asked looking at her in a questioning manner, his hands braced tightly on the back of the chair. 

‘’I am, but I need a doctor to confirm it’’ she replied hesitantly, flinching when she saw the veins protruding in his muscles.

‘’Then why tell me your pregnant if you're not even sure?’’ he scoffed out at her seemingly pissed off. 

Kate looked down, not wanting to stand his gaze any longer. ‘’I took a few tests, I’m 99% positive I am’’ she replied weekly. 

Billy huffed. ‘’Do you lie?’’ he asked her smoothly making her look up in shock, her eyes slightly widened as she thought about her response.

‘’N-no’’ she stuttered cursing herself for making herself look guilty. 

Billy let go of the chair, skulking towards her taking slow and calculating steps. ‘’You ever lied to me about anything?’’ he asked her. 

Kate shook her head. ‘’No, Billy I swear’’ she cried trying to convince him, whimpering when he lay a hand on her shoulder and dug into her flesh. 

‘’Good, because you know what happens when you lie’’ he warned making Kate swallow, she knew all too well. ‘’This time it won’t be your arm I break either’’ he warned with a final tone before removing his hand from her flesh, Kate noted the indents of his fingers in her skin. 

Kate nodded. ‘’I made you some lunch’’ she tried trying to change the subject. 

Billy laughed. ‘’I’m not going in today’’ he replied making Kate’s eyes widen. ‘’someone got to keep an eye on you’’ he chided her like she was his child. 

Kate shook her head. ‘’I won't disobey you again’’ she lied trying so hard to convince him, she just wanted him gone for a few hours so she could sort things.

Billy tusked. ‘’I don’t believe you and until you get my trust back, I’m having some paid leave’’ he replied going to sit at the table and putting his feet up on the chair. 

Kate freaked out internally trying not to let it show on her face. ‘’Could I pop to the store? We’re nearly out of milk’’ she lied yet again as Billy observed her skeptically running a hand along his chin. 

‘’I’ll come with’’ he replied smoothly.

Kate cried inside. ‘’It’s okay, I need to earn your trust back if I go in half an hour and come back I can prove myself’’ she stated trying to reason with him as he gave her steely look. ‘’Please, I’m sorry I want you to trust me’’ she pleaded.

Billy rolled his eyes. ‘’Yeah, and how the fuck do I know you're not gonna just run away again?’’ he asked her. ‘’Not like you haven’t tried before’’ he added in. 

Kate swallowed. ‘’Because I don’t want to leave anymore, we have a family to raise and I want to do it with you’’ she replied smoothly, hoping she wasn’t breaking out into a sweat with all the lying she was doing.

Billy hummed to himself as if he was mulling things over in his head. ‘’Twenty minutes, you go and come back or else I’m coming to get you’’ he warned her with a pointed finger in her direction. ‘’And trust me, you're not gonna like it if I have to come and get you’’ he stated lowly, his voice sent shivers down her spine at the thought of the consequences that would take place.

‘’Thank you’’ she replied meekly, whilst she silently put her plan into action.

It was mid-day and Kate had finally managed to escape for a couple of minutes, she knew every minute since she left the house was crucial, she wasn’t going to the store originally but now she would have to stop off and get some milk in order for it not to be suspicious when she got home. Luckily, the bank was only a five-minute walk away and she was hoping this wouldn’t take long.  
Kate thanked whatever God seemed to be ion her side today when she walked into the dreary building to find only two people in front of her the line moving at a quick rate. She was called over to a booth, a woman with red hair looked her up and down as she took in the younger ladies drab and pale appearance. 

‘’Can I help?’’ she asked with a smile. Kate wondered how many times the lady had to fake a smile, maybe she was just like Kate herself, either way, she knew how it felt to fake a smile. 

‘’I want to open a new bank account with you’’ she replied. 

‘’Name?’’ the woman asked. 

‘’Helena Jones’’ she lied.

‘’May I see some ID?’’ the woman asked.

Kate baulked. ‘’I forgot it’’ she lied, hoping the woman would take pity on her. 

The woman shot her a sympathetic look. ‘’I’m sorry, I can't open up a bank account without some ID’’ she replied. 

‘’Please’’ Kate begged before sighing. ‘’Look, my name is actually Mrs Kate Hargrove I can give you my address but I really need this in a separate account’’ she cried. 

The woman raised a brow. ‘’Well according to your records you already have an account with us, a shared one with a Mr William Hargrove’’ she replied skeptically. 

Kate sighed. ‘’I’m not trying to be a fraudster or anything’’ she started trying to reason with the woman who was looking at her in suspicion. ‘’I just need a new account under a new alias, cant you help?’’ she asked feeling desperate. 

‘’Mrs Hargrove’’ the woman started.

‘’Kate, please call me Kate’’ she pleaded to interrupt the woman, she hated being called Mrs Hargrove like he owned her. 

‘’Kate..I can’t open another bank account under a false name, company policy requires an ID check for new customers and accounts’’ she stated. ‘’I’m sorry, I simply cannot do it’’ she stated apologising sadly, looking at Kate with pity.

Kate gritted her teeth. ‘’is this enough of a check for you?’’ she asked slowly taking over her sunglasses that she had used to cover up. The woman gasped audibly as she took in the fresh purple bruise that appeared around Kate’s eyelid when Billy had lost his temper with her at lunchtime, the older man throwing objects around before elbowing her in the face in a rage. Kate noted the woman looked at her with pity before she leaned forward slightly behind her glass booth.

‘’Do you need me to call the police?’’ she whispered.

Kate baulked. ‘’God, no please don’t!’’ she pleaded. ‘’I just really need this account, I want my paychecks from my diner job to go into this new account’’ she pleaded. ‘’Please, I need this’’ she cried getting flustered and worked up, noting the time ticking by she had ten minutes before she needed to be home. 

The woman cleared her throat before returning to tap on her computer. ‘’So Helena Jones, what kind of account would you like?’’ the woman asked, as Kate breathed a sigh of relief before finally going through some last-minute checks with the woman. 

‘’Thank you’’ Kate cried in relief when the final checks had been cleared. 

The woman smiled sadly. ‘’Are you sure you don’t need the police? Or a women's shelter? They can help’’ she offered.

Kate smiled appreciating her will to help. ‘’I’m fine, I'm going to leave him for good’’ she replied in a determined tone. 

‘’I really hope you do’’ the woman stated.

Kate nodded not adding another word before she took the documents and stuffed them into the stitching of her purse knowing Billy wouldn’t even think to look there if he were to become suspicious. She stepped out into the cold, crisp air breathing in the fresh air and skipped down the sidewalk with a smile on her face, finally, she was one step closer to her freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate felt nervous, her first scan was today and she felt scared, the possibility of what happened last time ran through her head. Billy still hadn’t returned to work, it was three days into his time off and he was getting worse and worse.

‘’You really gotta go to this scan?’’ he asked chewing his gum and looking at her through hooded eyes, his eyes dark and calculating.

‘’Yeah, my doctor sent me’’ she replied, her first doctor's appointment had been yesterday and they had managed to get her in straight away, the day before she had sat up all night nerves fluttering through her as she thought of the transactions and the bank account that she had set up under a false name, wondering how she could hide the lack of cash flow from Billy. ‘’it's important’’ she finished noting his eyes darken a little, clearly, she had said the wrong thing.

Billy hummed. ‘’ More important than me?’’ he snarked out at her.

Kate wrinkled her brow slightly. ‘’What do you mean?’’ she asked carefully.

Billy rolled his eyes as if she was being a petulant child. ‘’We haven’t had sex in days, anyone would think you didn’t care about me anymore’’ he complained.  
Kate swallowed ‘’I do care about you’’ she lied and it was so easy. ‘’But we need to see if the baby is okay’’ she reasoned with him.

Billy snorted. ‘’Fuck sake!’’ he groaned slamming his hand on the table making Kate flinch slightly. ‘’that’s all I hear is this damn baby’’ he stated sharply.

Kate looked down playing with her fingers. ‘’I'm sorry’’ she apologised before looking up at him through doe-eyes, his sharp glare piercing her scared eyes. ‘’Are you still okay, with um having the baby?’’ she stammered slightly losing her nerve.

Billy growled under his breath before he got up abruptly and stalked over to her. Kate panicked, stepping back into the kitchen counter as she tried to make space, but it only caused him to trap her in. ‘’You got some nerve questioning me’’ he fumed his breath hitting her face. ‘’I told you before in case you're too thick to realise this’’ he stated digging his index finger into the side of her head as he tapped it. ‘’You're having this kid and you're staying with me, you got no choice in either of those’’ he emphasised his free hand flexing and his jaw twitching.

Kate felt scared knowing he was getting angry again, so she reached up to touch his face gently brushing the curls out of his eyes. It had worked a few times when they were first dating and she hoped it would work again, she bristled when he snapped grabbing her wrist. ‘’Billy, please I’m sorry’’ she whispered under her breath hoping it would soothe him. 

‘’ don’t do that without my permission’’ he warned lowly, and Kate had to hold back a scoff it was okay for him to have sex with her unwillingly without her permission ut she couldn’t touch his face. Hypocrite. 

‘’Sorry’’ she apologised meekly as he let go of her wrist, the dainty area lay limply at her side. ‘’I have been thinking about something’’ she stated tentatively worrying he would get mad. 

‘’So you do have a brain’’ Billy mocked before setting bis piercing blue eyes on hers. ‘’What?’’ he bit out impatiently.

Kate played with her fingers looking away from his intense stare. ‘’I was thinking, maybe I should give up my job at the diner’’ she lied. 

Billy chewed his gum obnoxiously. ‘’Why’d you wanna do that?’’ he asked.

‘’Well, with a baby on the way I will probably have to stay home and take care of it’’ she started as he looked at her unconvinced. ‘’Plus, I-I don’t get much pay for maternity anyway’’ she stated trying to seem convincing. She knew it was a lie, Jenny her boss would do anything to help her. 

Billy pursed his lips. ‘’Never liked you being there anyways’’ he grunted. ‘’I’ll have to work overtime though’’ he stated. Kate felt a little bit of glimmer flutter through her stomach, the later he worked the more time she would have to be prepared to leave him. 

Kate pursed her lips. ‘’If it's not okay then I can work something out with Jenny’’ she reasoned.

Billy scoffed. ‘’That old cow?’’ he chuckled, Kate hating how he put the older woman down just because she wasn’t to his taste, he really was a shallow bastard sometimes. 

‘’Should be fine, I’ll clear it with Malc when I go back’’ he stated cooly and Kate felt surprised at how calm he was being about this. Her plan could come into action pretty soon, Billy wouldn’t be suspicious if he thought she had quit her job and the times he was at work she could do a shift here and there, begin saving her money and then she could finally leave him. 

‘’Great, thank you’’ she replied full of fake gratitude before her eyes slide to the clock. ‘’I should probably go’’ she stated attempting to move apart from him.

Billy latched onto her wrist in an instant, pulling her to a stop as she looked at his stormy blue eyes, a threat lingering in them. ‘’Be back in 30 minutes or I’ll come and find you’ he warned her lowly, the same warning he used yesterday.

‘’Yes,’’ she replied weakly.

Billy huffed. ‘’yes, what?’’ he asked her.

Humiliation flooded through Kate as she looked down. ‘’Yes, husband’’ she whispered feeling sick to her stomach.

Billy laughed. ‘’Good girl’’ he praised her like she was a dog before quickly letting her go, Kate scrambled to get away from him feeling his touch burn every inch of her skin.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................................................  
The white sterilised room made Kate blink, the smell of hospitals always made her feel sick reminding her of the many hospital trips she had was a kid when she was diagnosed with a weak kidney, she still had the scar from her transplant something which Billy always said made her look ugly. 

‘’Good morning, how are you today?’’ asked a nurse, who came popped into the room.

Kate smiled. ‘’I’m fine thank you’’ she replied warmly, feeling a good vibe from the nurse.

‘’I’m Nurse Mcfadden, I’m here to take your scan’’ she stated introducing herself before looking around the room. ‘’Babys father jot with you?’’ she asked making conversation. 

Kate baulked. ‘’He had to work’’ she lied, not wanting to tell the real truth. Billy wasn’t interested in scans and if he wasn’t bothered then it wasn’t happening. 

Kate swore she saw a look of disappointment and pity flash across her eyes before she covered it up with a smile. ‘’Oh no, how disappointing’’ she stated. ‘’Not to worry, we can print some pictures off and you can show him I am sure he will be thrilled’’ she stated brightly staring intently at Kate, looking for any signs that the suspicions she held were wrong. 

Kate sighed, knowing the nurse was no fool. ‘’Yeah, I’m sure he will’’ she agreed.

The nurse eyed her for a moment longer, as if she was waiting for some sort of confession to slip out of Kate’s mouth before she continued. ‘’Okay, well I’m going to apply this gel it will feel a bit cold on first instinct but it should get better’’ she explained. ‘’Let’s see how your baby is doing’’ she stated cheerfully as she turned the screen on, apprehension filling Kate.

The cool gel made her wince slightly but she became adjusted to the sensation, as the nurse moved the wand around looking for her baby. Kate felt her heart beating and her mouth going dry when she looked at the screen, not wanting a repeat of last time.

‘’Ahh, there they are!’’ the nurse exclaimed. 

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. ‘’Is the baby okay?'' she asked carefully.

The nurse beamed. ‘’You have a strong little critter right here’’ she stated pointing to the screen where a tiny blob looked at her. ‘’Your about 9 weeks along’’ the nurse informed her.

Kate nodded knowing it was that horrible day back in September when Billy forced himself on her again. ‘’Wow,’’ she exclaimed feeling teary-eyed. 

‘’We’ll get these printed off and you can take them home to your husband’’ she asked. ‘’What's his name?’’ she inquired.

‘’Billy’’ Kate replied her name tasting bitter on her tongue.

‘’I’m sure Billy will be thrilled’’ she stated trying to be enthusiastic and Kate wondered why she kept emphasising this, did she know something?

Kate looked down. ‘’I’m sure he will’’ she admitted dryly, the nurse giving her a look before going to retrieve the printed scans knowing Billy could care less.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......................................................................................................................................  
A few minutes later, Kate was released from the hospital the autumn air sending a chilly breeze around her arms as she bundled her coat up further, whilst she walked and beamed at the scan pictures. Kate paused as she passed the estate agents located about five minutes from her house, she paused looking at her watch knowing she only had ten minutes to actually get back before Billy would come looking for her that thought filled her with dread, but still she had time to look. 

‘’TWO BEDROOM APARTMENT, LOCATED DOWNTOWN $350 A WEEK. APPLY WITHIN STORE!’’ it read. Kate scrutinised it before a small smile fell onto her face, she turned away and touched her belly protectively.

‘’How about a new start little one?’’ she whispered to her belly before she looked back at the ad, taking her pen and paper out and jotted down the number. She would be getting her first paycheck from the diner tomorrow and this time she would be putting it to good use, a new future and a new start. Hopefully, it would be that easy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this a filler chapter but it will get moving in the next few chapters!

Kate arrived home just in time for her curfew, she shut the door quietly trying to sneak in attempting to put her plan into action for tomorrow in her head, when she saw Billy sitting on the kitchen table his eyes looking at the clock on the wall before they filtered to hers, a storm in his blue irises. 

Billy pushed his tongue to the top of his lip causing it to jut out slightly before he tusked. ‘’One minute until curfew, pretty tight’’ he muttered. ‘’Thought I’d have to come and get you’’ he muttered darkly.

‘’I’m not late’’ Kate stated in a panic, wondering what he was going to do next.

‘’You nearly are’’ he stated his tongue reaching to lick his lips. ‘’And that makes me not trust you’’ he exclaimed making Kate blanch.

‘’I’m sorry I’ll be earlier next time’’ she apologised.

Billy tutted. ‘’One more chance to prove me wrong’’ he emphasised holding his finger up as Kate swallowed. ‘’Or else..’’ he finished not adding to that statement and Kate didn’t want to ask either, instead choosing to nod in understanding.

Kate skulked past him to the fridge as she took out the scan photo, a small smile etched onto her face before pinning it to the fridge.

‘’What the hell is that?’’ Billy's voice echoed from behind her, making Kater jump slightly at his close proximity. 

‘’It’s the scan’’ she replied voice void of any emotion.

Billy scoffed. ‘’Looks gross’’ he muttered immaturely under his breath. ‘’Where’s the arms or the legs?’’ he asked laughing making Kate look away from the photo, humiliation spewing deeply within her stomach.

‘’I’ll take it down’’ she muttered feeling hopeless.

Billy scoffed. ‘’Why the fuck do I care? Do what you want!’’ he stated with a laugh before she heard him walk away muttering something about how the picture would put him off his breakfast. Kate let a single tear leak from her eye before she tore the picture down and pocketed it, making sure to keep it for her eyes only.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………….................................................................................................................  
Kate was folding the laundry when Billy decided he would be away for an hour, he had to go to the hardware store and then he was having one drink with his boss before heading on back. Kate was glad of the space, his presence had become suffocating plus it would give her some time to sort stuff out. She had quickly finished the laundry and started putting ti away, pausing when she found a sock stashed away in the back draw her memory flashing back to a couple of months ago when Allie had given her $200 toward starting a new life the older brunette was observant and she knew Kate wanted to leave even before she admitted to her. 

She paused, deciding to stuff it in the stitching of her purse knowing Billy would never suspect to look there before she thought about the ad she saw in downtown on her way back from the scan earlier and decided now was a good time to pop in and make an appointment, Billy wouldn’t see her plus it wasn’t that far away she could be there and back in ten minutes. She pursed her lip before grabbing her purse, the money stashed safely away before she hurried to the front door, groaning in frustration when she latched onto the door handle. Locked. Billy had locked her in, Kate groaned deciding to bang on the door hoping someone would let her out but no such luck. 

She scanned the key rack, her heart dropping when she saw no signs on their house keys. They both had a set each and now hers were nowhere to be seen, she looked in the bowl by the door hoping Billy had slipped up and left a spare key, maybe a key for his car but she groaned when she saw nothing. Kates frustration bubbled as she stormed into the bathroom, pausing when she saw the window cracked slightly, smirking to herself as she realised Billy had slipped up and made a mistake.  
Kate sighed, before rushing over and groaning as she attempted to push the stiff window open, sighing in relief when she managed to crack the window and pulled herself through the window, barely managing to land outside on her feet. She made sure to leave it open before rushing off down the street, her feet thudding against the pavement as she hightailed it out of the house and to the store. 

Kate skidded to a stop, knocking on the window a man with a moustache opened the door as he looked over her unruly state. ‘’Maam, the shop is closing now perhaps come back tomorrow’’ he stated.

Kate panted. ‘’I need to make an appointment, for tomorrow!’’ she huffed out as the older man looked at her with a raised brow before he huffed. 

‘’Come by tomorrow at two’’ he replied as Kate sighed in relief. One day closer, she thought to herself. One day closer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Billy is sinister in this chapter! Ref to murder, domestic violence and threatening language!

Kate had managed to slip back through the bathroom window, just in the nick of time as she pretended to flush the toilet and wash her hands just as Billy shut the door behind him, she noted he came to the bathroom door probably making sure she was still there as he gave her a cold look, Kate cracked a small and reassuring smile back at him to rid her of her guilt. She couldn’t believe she had managed to disobey him and get away with it, she felt excited and free for a few moments.

‘’Why is the window closed?’’ he asked casting her a suspicious look. 

Kate’s face paled, the colour draining from her face before she coughed. ‘’I was cold so I shut the window’’ she lied.

Billy grimaced, biting his lip for a second before he grunted. ‘’Why the fuck have you gone so pale then?’’ he threw out at her, casting a raised brow at her daring her to disobey him by lying with just one look.

‘’Morning sickness’’ she stated quickly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. 

Billy looked at her as if he could see straight through her lies before he huffed. ‘’Malc wants me back at work Monday says I can have days off in between if I want’’ he shrugged and Kate’s heart fluttered with hope, finally, she could catch a break from him.

Kate smiled, a real smile this time. ‘’That’s great’’ she stated a bit too enthusiastically.

Billy glowered at her, his lip curled slightly. ‘’What? You want me gone or something?’’ he asked in a low tone, his voice steady and calculated.

‘’N-no’’ Kate stuttered back away slightly, her back hitting the sink and Billy peeled himself off the doorway and slinked towards her with careful steps. 

‘’Then why do you seem so happy? You hiding something?’’ he asked his questions coming at her thick and fast making her bulk slightly as he stopped in front her, his arms caging her in like she was an animal his scent, the one she once couldn’t get enough of just ended up suffocating her now.

‘’Billy’’ she pleaded with him, a sad look in her eyes matching the fire in his. ‘’Please, I’m not feeling too good’’ she tried but evading the question only made him more upset, Kate gasping as he grabbed her arm. 

‘’Answer the question sweet cheeks’’ he demanded, the nickname spitting off his tongue making Kate flinch.

‘’No, I swear I just meant it’s good he is so flexible with you’’ she cried trying to reason with him. 

Billy glared, tightening his grip slightly as he looked down at her like he was a Dad scoring hi child, she hated it when he looked at her like that as if he wasn’t even a woman, shame flooding her body when she realised she had been the one to cause that. He huffed releasing the hold on her arm before he turned around and stalked out fo the room making sure to slam the door as he left, the sound reverberating off the wall as Kate caught her breath. She really did need to be more careful.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Kate arrived at her appointment ten minutes early, she had told a white lie to Billy saying she needed to go to the pharmacy and get some anti-sickness tablets and then she would go to the store meaning she had a good 30 minutes to look around the apartment before Billy got suspicious. 

‘’Ahh Mrs Jones, your early’’ the man stated in surprise. ‘’My names Colin Simmons, I’ll be showing you around today’’ he stated. Kate studied the man noting he was younger than the man she had encountered the previous day, his sharp suit clung to his frame and his chunky glasses framed his square face making his green eyes pop; he was quite attractive.

‘’Yes, I hope that’s okay’’ she stated meekly.

Colin smiled. ‘’Of course, please come this way’’ he instructed her plucking some keys off the desk before turning around and gesturing her to follow him. Kate looked around, paranoia filling her veins the feeling of being watched had become overwhelming, but Kate breathed in a sigh of relief when she found no one was there before following Colin.

‘’So, as you can see it's not much’’ he stated as he opened the door, Kate scanned the room with a small grimace on her face. 

A kitchenette sat by the entrance, the floorboards squeaked as they walked through the place. Two small bedrooms with a dingy bathroom filled up the rest of the apartment, the green décor made Kate feel dizzy and nauseous as she took in the mint set within the tiny bathroom. It wasn’t anything special, and nowhere near as nice as her and Billy’s home but it would do as a start, a fresh one for her and her baby. 

‘’It’s $350 a week, which seems pretty pricey but it’s a good starting place plus you can decorate and make it your own’’ Colin reasoned a half-smile spread upon his tanned face, his green eyes sparkled as he looked at Kate. ‘’You moving in alone?’’ he asked making Kate furrow her brows. 

‘’Ermm..’’ she trailed off awkwardly not knowing how to answer. 

Colin went wide-eyed. ‘’Oh gosh, I am so sorry that is a personal question’’ he apologised awkwardly scratching his neck. ‘’I just mean, if you are then we can install some extra security it might cost a bit but it’s better to be safe’’ he rambled on.

Kate looked away from him. ‘’Yeah, it's me and my baby’’ she muttered.

Colin looked surprised, a smile on his face. ‘’Wow, congratulations’’ he enthused brightly. 

Kate smiled lightly. ‘’Thank you’’ she smiled. 

‘’Husband working away?’’ he asked and Kate looked at him noting he his eyes flicked to her wedding ring. 

‘’Oh, no me and my husband are separating’’ she stated, a half-lie. They were separating but Billy didn’t know that yet. 

‘’Oh, sorry it’s a shame because women need protecting’’ he stated.

Kate rose a brow. ‘’What?’’ she asked.

‘’Sorry, my own opinions keep flooding through its unprofessional of me’’ he apologised. ‘’It’s just I was raised by a single mom Miss Jones, women need all the protection they can get these days especially when separating from a violent man’’ he stated seriously, his eyes roaming over her making Kate feel exposed, her eyes widened in realisation as she knew what he was hinting at. The purple bruise still faintly visible under her eye.

Colin noted her uncomfortable state as he cleared his throat. ‘’Sorry, Miss Jones I shouldn’t say this I just wanted you to know we can provide the best security available’’ he stated going to hand her a card, the name of a security company on there. Kate took it in her dainty hands and surveyed it before slipping it into her purse. ‘’Anyway, the first lot of rent is expected in a few weeks’’ he stated.

Kate blanched. ‘’A few weeks? I don’t have the money yet’’ she stated in a panic as Colin flashed her a pitiful look. ‘’I have $200, can I just pay that?’’ she asked.

Colin pursed his lips. ‘’ The landlord is pretty tight with rent, I’m afraid my hands are tied’’ he stated holding his hands up.

Kate felt nauseous. ‘’Please, I can get the money I need time’’ she pleaded as Colin looked at her wide eyes, he could see the fear in them before he sighed.

‘’I’ll see what I can do’’ he stated. ‘’I can try and hold back the apartment for you until you can get the money, but that’s as much as I can do’’ he stated.

Kate sighed, at least that was something. ‘’I’ll have it soon, I promise’’ she promised but she wasn’t sure if she even believed herself and Colin’s pitiful looks, led her to believe he didn’t either.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Kate got home five minutes before curfew, she flinched noting the time on the clock knowing Billy would be waiting like a shark, he wouldn’t hesitate to go after her this time. She gingerly walked into the kitchen-diner, pausing when she noted Billy’s voice whispering on the phone to someone.

‘’I can’t talk here’’ he whispered deeply over the phone, his head turning to Kate as he flashed her an annoyed look. ‘’Yeah, I gotta go call me at work’’ he rushed out before he slammed the phone down and turned to her, an angry look etched onto his face. ‘’The fuck have you been?’’ he asked her.

Kate blanched slightly. ‘’I was at the pharmacy’’ she lied. 

Billy hummed. ‘’And it took you all that time?’’ he asked. 

‘’I’m sorry’’ she apologised not answering his question, she didn’t want to risk it no matter what she said it was wrong. Billy huffed annoyed that she wasn’t fighting back anymore before he folded his arms. ‘’Who were you talking to?’’ she blurted out fear flowing through her veins, his icy stare made her sick.

‘’Excuse me?’’ he asked cocking his brow, daring her to say something else.

‘’Y-you were on the phone’’ she stuttered in panic.

‘’And?’’ he asked. ‘’Finish the sentence sweet cheeks’’ he goaded her when she failed to answer him. 

‘’I just w-wondered’’ she started stuttering and taking a step away from him, Billy clocked her movement as he slowly slunk off the worktop and made his way towards her, a sinister look in his blue irises making them darken slightly. 

‘’You wondered what? You’re the one sneaking around’’ he accused slamming his hand down beside her, making her finch slightly. ‘’I warn you all the time not to cross me’’ he fumed his sinister grin twisted on his face, as he let out a laugh at the fearful look on her face.

Kate hated when he laughed at her, her hands tightening in a fist as anger flew through her. ‘’But you’re the one having an affair’’ she blurted out, the atmosphere turned icy as Billy’s grin slipped off his face and was replaced with an angry look. Kate breathed heavily she had already jumped into the frying pan, there was no going back now. ‘’I saw the jacket, the lipstick stain and it wasn’t mine’’ she accused him. ‘’I know Billy’’ she finished.

Billy sent her a hard look, his jaw twitching as he roughly grabbed her around the throat making Kate gasp for air. ‘’You know fucking nothing!’’ he stated lowly, his breath hitting her face as his nostrils flared. ‘’ don’t you ever accuse me of anything again! One more mishap and I’ll follow through on my promise but this time it won't only be you who's six feet under’’ he stated, his eyes roaming down as he took in her swollen belly. His eyes flashed before he roughly let go of her throat, one of Kate’s hand flew to her bruised oesophagus whilst the other cradled her belly protectively. 

‘’Why don’t you just leave me?’’ she cried out in desperation when Billy had turned to walk off. 

Billy stopped and flashed her a sadistic smile. ‘’because your my bitch and you’ll always be my bitch’’ he stated matter of factly, his grin widening when Kate chocked out a sob, a tear rolling down her cheek. Billy flashed her a disgusted look before he turned on his heel and stormed off slamming their bedroom door, his promise rining in Kate’s head.   
Kate collected herself making sure he was gone before she ambled over to the phone and dialled the one number she knew. 

‘’Allie, it’s me’’ she cried out. ‘’I need a lawyer!’’ she stated. She needed out and soon before her baby became another one of Billy’s victims.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Forced sexual acts and mentions of domestic violence.
> 
> This chapter is longer because I had to look up legal stuff, hope you enjoy!

Kate had set a plan for the day. It was Monday and Billy was thankfully back at work, the morning had been tense between the pair and Kate felt relieved when he had finally left the house, not forgetting to lock it before he went out. Kate couldn’t help but smirk a little, he thought he was clever but Kate had other ways of leaving the house and she planned on using them. Her appointment with Martin Coleman, a lawyer Allie had set her up with was coming up soon and she was going to meet him at Allie’s place originally it was going to be the diner, but there were too many local patrons there for her to risk the word not getting back to Billy. He would screw if he knew she was meeting with Allie, let alone another man. 

Kate was going back to work tomorrow, she was covering the morning shift thankfully she would be back before Billy even knew she had left the house, everything seemed to be slotting into place but Kate wasn’t naïve, she knew leaving a man like Billy would be no easy feat. She jolted out of her thoughts when she heard a horn beep, scrambling to look out the window she saw Allie’s red Chevrolet parked out front she ran off to the bathroom, hitching the slightly shut window up so she could crawl through it, her feet landing on the soft grass beneath as she hurried to Allie’s car not wanting the neighbours to see her. 

Allie gave her a once over, a raised brow. ‘’This is insane’’ she muttered under her breath. 

Kate looked at her confused, she thought it was a great plan. ‘’What do you mean?’’ she asked her friend.

‘’That’’ Allie gestured to the house. ‘’The fact you have to climb in and out of a window to leave your own home, and what about the baby? Doesn’t it hurt?’’ she asked as Kate blanched, guilt creeping in.

‘’I’m always careful’’ she stated a tad bit defensive.

Allie looked at her sharply for a moment, before her features softened. ‘’I’m sorry’’ she apologised. ‘’I just want to get this asshole out of your lives’’ she stated, her jaw set as she looked down at Kate’s belly. She was now coming up to 12 weeks and soon enough she would find out the gender, Billy didn’t really care much stating he wanted it to be a boy so he could teach it how to be a man the same way his dad had, but Kate wasn’t going to let that happen.

‘’I know Al’’ Kate sighed. ‘’I want him out too, but I have to be careful one slip up and he will kill me’’ she stated.

Allie looked at her wide-eyed. ‘’Did he say that?’’ she asked, a hard tone in her voice. Kate looked down and nodded meekly as she heard Allie scoff. ‘’Jesus Christ, he is going to be so fucking sorry!’’ she swore under her breath. 

Kate smiled at her best friend. ‘’Do you want to come to the next scan? I find out the gender soon’’ she asked lightly, hoping to change the subject she was so emotionally tired of always thinking about Billy and what he would do next. She couldn’t wait to be free. 

Allie’s eyes lit up. ‘’You sure?’’ she asked. ‘’ doesn’t mullet meat head want to go?’’ she stated with a grimace when referring to Billy.

‘’No, he won't be interested plus I want you with me’’ Kate stated a pleading look in her eye, she wanted comfort and compassion and Allie was the one who always provided that.   
Allie smiled. ‘’I would love to’’ she stated cheerfully, a tear in her eye before she wiped it away. ‘’Right, let's get going’’ she stated before turning on the engine and pulling out of her driveway. 

The rest of the drive was filled with animated chatter and singing along to the radio. Kate couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed like that when she forgot for a second about Billy she felt light and happy, almost free. Allie had laughed before switching off the engine and noting a man in a grey suit standing by his car, a moustache coating the top of his lip as he looked at the pair through the glass of the car.

‘’Must be him’’ Allie muttered before stepping out the car, putting on a fake smile as she went to greet Martin. 

Katre followed meekly, a little intimidated by the stature of the man in front of her before she greeted him and followed the pair inside Allie’s quaint house and took a seat at her small finer table. 

‘’Mrs Hargrove, how can I help you?’’ Martin asked, his moustache twitching as Allie moved to get them some refreshments. 

Kate looked at him sheepishly, not used to be asked what she wanted from a man. ‘’Well I-‘’ she began stuttering slightly, surprise etched on her face when he didn’t cease to mock her or give her an annoyed look instead he waited patiently, sipping the tea that Allie had set on the table. ‘’I want to know about divorce’’ she stated.

Martin smiled. ‘’I’m pretty good at that subject’’ he mused to himself. 

Kate gave a small smile. ‘’And adultery’’ she finished as she noted Allie looked at her wide-eyed. 

‘’Son of a bitch’’ she muttered under her breath.

Martin gave her a raised brow. ‘’And what do you want to know? If you can divorce someone?’’ he asked her. 

‘’Yes,’’ she stated meekly. 

‘’Well, legally in the US you can divorce someone if they are proven to be having intercourse with another person, it can include oral sexual activity and sexual intercourse but it does not include kissing or emotional cheating’’ Martin stated matter of factly. ‘’But the party filing for divorce would need solid proof, I’m talking videotapes or some sort of admission from the guilty party that could be used against them’’ he stated. Kate looked down chewing her lip, how could she even prove that Billy was cheating? Apart from the lipstick stain on his collar, she had no other way of proving anything.

‘’What about cruelty?’’ Allie asked as Kate looked up at her, surprise etched onto her face. 

Martin furrowed his brows. ‘’Well, again you would need to prove it with some evidence’’ he stated.

‘’What counts as evidence?’’ Allie asked.

‘’It would be serious mental infliction or physical infliction, obviously, we're talking any bruises or evidence that points to a serious attack from the guilty party to the filing party and the filing spouse must prove the marriage has become intolerable for them’’ he stated going back to sipping his tea.

‘’Well that’s easy then’’ Allie cried out in happiness. 

‘’Yes but obviously this would have to be hashed out in court’’ Martin stated.

Kate felt her heart sink. ‘’Excuse me’’ she muttered getting up off her chair, a sudden wave of nausea hit her as she rushed to the front door and wrenched it open, her breath becoming deep as the overwhelming fear hit her. 

‘’Kate’’ Allie called out. 

Kate narrowed her eyes. ‘’What the hell?’’ she asked as Allie looked at her with surprise. 

‘’What's wrong?’’ asked Allie.

‘’You had no right to tell him about the abuse’’ Kate stated bitterly. ‘’I don’t want to be sitting in a court and hashing it out, I just wanted to leave him and for it to be simple’’ Kate cried feeling frustrated.

‘’I know, but it will be easier for you to prove cruelty than the adultery part’’ Allie stated.

Kate scoffed. ‘’you don’t know Billy, he is good at charming people and playing games, either way, I’m going to lose’’ she stated bitterly. 

‘’Your not going to lose anything’’ Allie stated with a hand on her shoulder. ‘’We're getting you away from him, you’ll find an apartment soon enough and get some income and then you’ll be free, all the legal stuff we can sort later on’’ she stated. ‘’But this is the only thing that matters now’’ she cried gesturing to Kate’s stomach. 

Kate cried. ‘’I-I hate living there’’ she hiccuped. ‘’And I’m stuck for god knows how long now until I can get myself sorted’’ she cried. 

Allie hushed her. ‘’It’s going to be okay, we just need to prove that he is an abusive asshole which won't be hard and then your free’’ Allie stated, making it sound so simple however Kate knew with Billy it never was.

‘’I-I think I should go’’ she sobbed. ‘’Please, take me home’’ Kate pleaded with a sad look, feeling defeat wash over her once again.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................................  
Kate got back just before Billy came home. He was finished earlier today, around 5 pm and Kate managed got back around 4.30, defeat had rung through her brain since she had met with the Martin. Allie had noted how quiet she had become, almost withdrawn as she tried to keep Kate motivated. But Kate didn’t see anything positive, in fact she knew she had lost.

She had been nursing a decaffeinated coffee when Billy had walked through the door at 5.30, she noted he was late and that he smelt a little too feminine, something which he never had before. He had noted her sitting and looking sorry for herself, as he came to a stop and stared at her before sitting across from her. His meal was sat on the table waiting for him and he began silently eating, not bothering to thank her for making him any food.

Billy chewed, pausing as he looked up at her. ‘’Why aren’t you eating?’’ he asked through a mouthful of food making Kate internally grimace. 

‘’I’m not hungry’’ she stated and this time she didn’t lie. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’Your not normal, you know that?’’ he chided her as she looked up at him, through doe eyes. ‘’A man and wife are meant to eat together’’ he stated, his eyes piercing dangerously into hers. 

‘’Oh, I’m sorry’’ she apologised not knowing what else to say. 

‘’You're always sorry’’ Billy scoffed. ‘’But you don’t ever change’’ he muttered darkly. 

Kate felt annoyance creeping in, neither do you she wanted to add but she kept her mouth shut, thanking God when the phone rang interrupting Billy’s rant about her and how she wasn’t worthy of his time anymore. 

‘’You getting that or what?’’ he asked, annoyance etched onto his face as he nodded over her shoulder to the phone. 

Kate got up, leaving her mug of now cold coffee on the table as she reached out to answer the phone. ‘’hello?’’ she asked.

‘’Kate, it’s me’’ a familiar voice rang out. ‘’Steve’’ he stated. Kate blanched, not knowing how to respond a panic overtaking her noting that Billy was watching the interaction closely.

Kate cleared her throat. ‘’No, I’m sorry I am not interested in your insurance scheme’’ she stated.

Steve paused. ‘’What?’’ he asked before she heard him making a noise of understanding. ‘’Oh shit, I’ll be quick’’ he rambled. 

‘’No, I don’t want content insurance’’ Kate stated hinting for him to hurry up.

‘’I got your number from Allie, don’t be mad we were both worried when you left the motel’’ he stated. ‘’I’m coming to Cali this weekend and I want to see you’’ he asked.

‘’No, there is no suitable time for you to ring me again’’ Kate replied, noting Billy looking at her with a hard stare. 

‘’Is 2 pm any good for you? Can meet on Saturday somewhere? And you have my number’’ Steve rambled out, aware the pair were running out of time.

‘’Yes, thank you for your time’’ Kate replied cutting off the call not wanting to risk being caught out. She gave a fake and reassuring smile to Billy, who was looking at her in a quizzical manner before he pushed up out of his seat and slowly made his way over to her, a sick smile on his face making Kate step back in fear. 

‘’Well, well you do surprise me after all’’ he muttered lowly, his hands trapping her in. ‘’My little Kate can be authoritative’’ he mused at her patting her head like she was a child. ‘’You know, it kinda turns me’’ he muttered reaching out to touch her stomach, his hands made Kate feel sick and she wanted to scream.

‘’Billy, I-the baby’’ she reasoned trying to subtly get him off. ‘’I feel a bit t-tender’’ she stuttered.

Billy gave her a hard look, the smile still on his face. ‘’Well, I don’t feel tender so maybe for once you can do something for me’’ he stated suggestively.

‘’Billy I-‘’ Kate went to protest but cried out when he shoved her down so she fell onto her knees, before gripping the back of her head and undoing his jeans. 

‘’I’m getting really sick of not getting what I want, Kate’’ he stated darkly. ‘’Do it’’ he commanded pushing her head forward, Kate gasping when he shoved his member into her mouth. ‘’I said..do it!’’ he commanded pulling on her hair, her scalp burning as tears sprang into her eyes as she unwillingly complied with his suggestion. She heard him groan as he rocked himself before spilling into her mouth, before flinging her so she fell onto her bottom.

Billy laughed before buckling his jeans back up and bending to her level, Kare flinched when he reached to touch her face. ‘’You really are my bitch, aren’t ya’’ he stated mockingly before grabbing some tissues and throwing them at her. ‘’Clean yourself up, you look like a whore!’’ he stated, disgust lacing his voice before she heard him walk away, whistling to himself and leaving Kate alone and destroyed once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies! I must apologise for the lack of update on either of my stories lately, life has been so busy. I am in my last year of university and I have so much work to do and then I am also working hours at my job so haven't had much time to write. I am hoping to get Chloe updated within the next few days too. Anyway, hope I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and I will try to get back to updating on a regular basis. Thank you and hope you enjoy :)

Today was Saturday. Billy was making a shift up at work, and Kate had done the morning shift, she had managed to phone Steve back yesterday when Billy was in their bedroom taking a nap, she knew she was getting riskier but the more specks of freedom she tasted the more she was willing to risk, her gender scan was set for Monday and it was one small thing in her life that she could look forward to, but today was Saturday and today she was going to meet Steve at a café outside of town, that way there was less risk of being caught by Billy or anything being reported back to him.

Kate sighed, smoothing her polka dot dress down and tying her brunette hair up in a small bun that sat delicately on her neck before her hand rested on her swollen bump that protruded through her dress, she sprayed some perfume a sick feeling in her stomach as she flashed back to when she accused Billy of cheating. This was different, she told herself Steve was a friend and she had no intention of anything explicit taking place, still, Kate couldn't hold that feeling back as she opened the front door and locked it behind herself. Billy had been trusting her slowly even going as far as to give her keys back, now she was breaking that trust and she hated herself even more than she hated him.   
Kate looked over her shoulder as she hurried down the road, paranoia feeling her as she looked at the houses that lined their picket-fenced street, feeling eyes watching her and peeping from behind net curtains, ready like vultures to soak up the local gossip waiting to report the local wife running away from her wayward husband. This street was full of fake vultures who had nothing better to do than ruing other peoples lives, she wondered if they would if they knew what Kate’s life was really like. She swallowed pushing that thought down as she carried on down the street, turning the corner and sporting the familiar brown BMW that was waiting for her at the end of the street.   
Kate paused before hurrying up to it and pulling the door handle open, Steve looked at her shocked as if he had been in his own world as Kate sat in the passenger side.

‘’Hi’’ Steve replied scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

‘’Hi’’ Kate replied with a small smile, her breathing becoming steady as she looked at the brown-haired boy. 

Steve looked flushed as he reached over to turn on the engine. ‘’How have you been?’’ he asked.

Kate blanched. ‘’I’m good, can you please drive?’’ she asked him urgently, the paranoia setting in again as she briefly looked over her shoulder.

‘’Oh, shit yeah’’ he stated zooming off from the street, the awkward tension hanging in the air as they both drove on in silence, the café coming into view a lot sooner than Kate had anticipated. 

Steve parked up, getting out of the car and opening the passenger door for Kate, her heart fluttering at the foreign gesture. ‘’Thank you’’ she breathed, taking his outstretched hand. 

‘’You look glowing’’ he stated his eyes trailing down to her swollen belly. 

‘’Morning sickness really does that to a girl’’ she joked feeling a tad relaxed for the first time since she sat in his car.

Steve smiled. ‘’You’re always glowing ever since I met you’’ he complimented making her heart flutter, not used to it. ‘’Shall we?’’ he asked nodding toward the café, a sickly feeling creeping over her. 

Kate nodded, unsure. ‘’O-okay’’ she stuttered as Steve slipped put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her to the café as if sensing her nerves. 

The doorbell chimed above their heads, a blonde waitress with a high ponytail, stained red lips and blue eye shadow scanned them over her eyebrow-raising as she noted Steve’s hand hovering over Kate’s back. Kate noted the look, as the waitress sidled over to them a suspicious look on her face with Kate quickly shrugging out of Steve’s grip ignoring the hurt look on his face.

‘’Table for two?’’ the waitress whose named tag read ‘Darlene’ asked as she chewed her gum obnoxiously. 

‘’yes please’’ Steve responded politely.

Darlene's eyebrows furrowed. ‘’Your’e Billy’s girl right?’’ she asked.

Kate blanched. ‘’H-how do you know?’’ she asked.

Darlene looked at her wide-eyed. ‘’Know him from the car shop, he fixes my car a lot’’ she stated her eyes narrowing slightly at Kate. ‘’He know you’re here?’’ she asked her cat-like eyes narrowing as she looked at Steve.

‘’Can we have the table now?’’ Steve cut in sensing Kate’s panic.

Darlene scoffed. ‘’Follow me’’ she commanded flatly plucking two menus from the stand. ‘’Here’’ she grunted gesturing to a small table in the back of the corner. Darlene placed two menus down and cast a suspicious glance at Kate who felt the fear bubble in her chest. ‘’Drinks?’ she asked. 

‘’Large diet cola’’ Steve stated noting how tense the atmosphere had become. ‘’Kate?’’ he asked waving a hand over her face, as Kate blinked momentarily attempting to get back to reality.

‘’W-water please’’ she stuttered. Darlene scribbled it down throwing her one last smirk before waltzing away from the table.

Kate flinched when she felt Steve brush her hand. ‘’This was an m-mistake’’ she stuttered warily, her eyes zooming around the café as paranoia prodded at her. 

‘’What did he do to you?’’ Steve asked.

Kate scrunched her brows. ‘’What?’’ she asked.

‘’Since we got here you act like a deer caught in the headlights’’ he stated. ‘’What hold has he got over you?’’ he asked her, prodding her again with the one question she couldn’t answer properly. 

‘’I-‘’ she began as she choked back a sob. ‘’I’m leaving him’’ she whispered lowly not wanting to run the risk of anyone overhearing. 

Steve’s eyes widened. ‘’Well, that’s great news. Do you need any help?’’ he asked her brightly with a smile.

Kate smiled grateful for his intervention. ‘’I’m working on it’’ she replied. ‘’But if you get involved it’s too risky’’ she stated. 

Steve scoffed. ‘’I couldn’t care less if he kills me as long as your both safe’’ he stated bashfully looking down at her swollen stomach. 

Kate sighed. ‘’Steve’’ she stated with a breath before something caught her eye, her breathing quickened as she spotted Darlene on the phone and she was looking right at Kate, a smirk on her face as she surveyed the doe-eyed woman. Paranoia filled her veins, she couldn’t breathe as vomit threatened to make its way up her throat. ‘’I-I-I need to go’’ she stuttered fearfully standing up suddenly drawing the attention of the whole café, Kate’s heart filled with fear as she swore she heard the familiar rumble of the Camaro engine out in the parking lot, a flash of blue clouded her vision as she turned to the side not seeing anything there. It must have been pregnancy, it was sending her wild. 

‘’Kate’’ Steve tried to grab her hand, but Kate wrenched out of his grip. 

‘’Please I need to leave’’ she begged him, tears threatening to spill over her eyes before she flung out of her seat and through the metal door of the café, the bell chimed over her head like a haunting melody being played out. Steve followed after her, calling her name but Kate didn’t hear as she fell against his car almost collapsing onto her knees had it not been for the grip he had on her. ‘’Take me home’’ she begged through baited breaths. 

‘’What? No way!’’ he hollered. ‘’You're coming back with me’’ he rushed out.

‘’No!’’ Kate pleaded. ‘’Please, I need to go home and lay down’’ she begged.

‘’But-‘’ Steve began.

‘’Billy isn’t there and if I don’t go he’s going to get suspicious’’ she begged him with her eyes as Steve sighed. 

‘’I’m staying in this motel’’ he stated scribbled it down on a piece of paper. ‘’I’m here till Monday please contact me’’ he urged her with pleading eyes as he guided her into the passenger side, an eery silence emanating between the pair as he began to drive her home. 

The silence still pierced the air when they arrived back at the corner where Steve picked her up, Kate’s heart still beating out of her chest as she gingerly reached to open the door only to have Steve stop her abruptly. ‘’Please, just keep in contact with me’’ he pleaded with her as Kate nodded her head. 

‘’Thanks for the ride’’ she muttered lowly before getting out of the car and walking the 50 yards back to their home.

Kate stopped noting the driveway was empty, so Billy was still at work and he couldn’t have been in that café parking lot but something niggled in the back of Kate’s head as she walked up the driveway and opened the door, walking past the living room and into the kitchen she decided to make some decaf coffee to calm her nerves. 

‘’Where you been sweet cheeks?’’ Billy asked making her drop her mug of coffee on the floor. ‘’Leave it’’ he commanded as she bent down to wipe the spilt bits up. 

Kate shuddered as she lifted her head looking into his steely blue eyes, she hadn’t seen him sitting on the kitchen table his arms folded as he surveyed her. ‘’I-I didn’t see you’’ she stuttered out quietly. 

Billy leaned forward his arms on his knees. ‘’ don’t make me ask again’’ he warned her. ‘’Where were you?’’ he asked. 

‘’I just went out for some fresh air’’ Kate lied playing with her hands, Billy looked down noting the action a sign she was lying.

‘’With another man?’’ he asked her making Kate’s heart still. 

‘’What do you mean?’’ she asked carefully.

Billy scoffed his eyes turning a darker shade of blue. ‘’You know what I mean’’ he stated lowly before lifting himself up off the chair. 

‘’Billy I-‘’ she started but gasped when he grabbed her chin, squeezing her lips together.

‘’Swear to god if I hear another lie come out of your lips, I’m gonna fucking kill you’’ he spoke lowly his lips brushing the side of her jaw. ‘’I saw you at that café with him’’ he stated.

Kate’s eyes widened knowing she had been betrayed. ‘’What?’’ she asked.

Billy squeezed harder. ‘’Darlene told me all about it. Did he fuck you?’’ he goaded. ‘’ make you fucking cum as I do?’’ he sneered at her, mocking her. 

Kate narrowed her eyes in disgust. ‘’Is Darlene one of your whores?’’ she spat out at him shocked for a moment at her attitude towards him. CRACK. Her head whipped to the side as he slapped her before grabbing the back of her head.

‘’ don’t know where you got this attitude from but I’m not a fan’’ he sneered lowly at her, gripping the back of her hair making her scalp feel like it was burning. ‘’You know..’’ he began chuckling lowly to himself as Kate’s heartbeat rapidly, he was in his manic phase now and nothing could bring him down. ‘’I can smell him on you’’ he stated taking one big sniff of her hair. ‘’Maybe I should fuck the smell off you’’ he stated possessively one of his hands reached between her thighs prodding them open, his legs opened as he brought it up to reach for his belt. 

‘’NO!’’ Kate screamed taking the chance and swinging her knee cap in between his legs, Billy fell back with a grunt as Kate pushed passed him and ran towards their bedroom, swiftly locking the door behind her. 

‘’KATE!’’ he hollered at her. ‘’Open the door sweet cheeks’’ he commanded lowly banging on the door making Kate jump slightly, as she stuck a chair from her vanity set underneath the door, the only barrier between her and the monster outside. ‘’Open the door!’’ she heard command with another bang. ‘’OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!’’ he roared banging on the door as Kate looked around the room, spotting the slightly open window. She ran over, pushing the window open and swinging one leg over just as Billy burst into the room grabbing her other leg. 

‘’Leave me alone!’ she screamed at him, wigging her leg free and giving him one last kick eliciting an oomph sound from him as she swung out of the window, barely managing to fall on her feet before she got up and ran to her freedom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting inspired again, this chapter was so intense to write!  
> Warning: domestic violence and mentions of Mental health disorders.  
> Enjoy :)

Kate cried tears streamed down her face as she ran through the neighbourhood not having any idea where she was heading just wanting to get away from the monster inside her house, her adrenaline pumping as she began to run faster. She wheezed, feeling a sharp pain coursing through her knee where she scraped it on the windowsill as she ran for her life causing a wince to escape from her mouth as she briefly stopped to survey the injury, blood coating her kneecap.  
A loud rumble of an engine pierced the sky making her heart jump into her mouth, no he couldn’t be after her, there was no way he would have caught up with her by now. She panicked, ducking behind a nearby house hoping it wasn’t true, her heart hammered in her chest as she lay low behind the wooden house peeking one eye cautiously through the small gap left between her and the house she was using as a shield. Her heart raced when she spotted the familiar Camaro slowing down, almost prowling around the neighbourhood the low rumble of the engine dying faintly as it slowed down to an almost stop as Billy cruised through the neighbourhood, she could spot his golden curls as she assumed he was looking out the window for her. 

Kate’s heart stopped momentarily as she waited with bated breath, before releasing a sigh of relief as she heard the car start up as Billy darted off in the opposite direction. Kate fell against the house, her hand flying to her chest as she attempted to calm her baited breaths down before she looked at her surroundings noting the picket white fences that aligned the neighbourhood, green lawns and bright flower sat aligned in perfect and neat little rows. She stopped momentarily when she spotted a little boy looking at her with wide-eyes a few metres away, shit whose yard was she in. 

Kate’s eyes widened as she held her fingers to her lips. ‘’Ssh please’’ she whispered in a pleading tone hoping to keep him quiet, just until she was sure Billy had completely disappeared, who knows if he was lurking around waiting for her. The boy looked at her wide-eyed as Kate began to panic and hushed the boy even more, but before she knew it the little boy opened his mouth letting out a piercing scream as he began to cry out for his parents. Shit.

Kate panicked as she looked around before she took off running in the opposite direction her heart beating wildly, as she looked momentarily behind her to see the parents bouncing out of the back door as the mother went to console her son, she knew it must have drawn attention she thought as she began to run with all the adrenaline left in her body. She cried out in horror when she ran into a brick wall, strong arms enveloping her as she looked into familiar icy blue eyes. 

Billy stared down at her with narrowed eyes, a shark-like grin etched onto his face as he flashed his pearly whites at her. ‘’Gotcha’’ he mused with a smirk. 

Kate thrashed hitting weakly at his arms. ‘’Get off me!’’ she cried heart hammering in her chest as she attempted to get out of his steel grip. ‘’I said get off me!’’ she cried stamping on his foot and eliciting a groan from him, as he bent over momentarily letting go of her arms. Kate pushing past him as she took the chance to escape once again, no sooner had she moved a howl escaped her lips as Billy grabbed onto her hair lacing it around his fingers, tears pricking her eyes as he angled her head back looking at her with a scowl.

‘’Where you going, sweet cheeks?’’ he mocked, fury etched onto his face in a venomous and twisted scowl. 

‘’Away from you’’ she screamed at him attempting to twist out of his grip.

He pulled harder, making her scream. ‘’Nice try’’ he mocked. ‘’But as I said before your not going anywhere’’ he drawled lowly, a dangerous tone in his voice.  
Kate cried. ‘’Leave me alone’’ she cried meekly, her head angled back in a painful position as Billy gripped her arms letting go of her hair to hold her possessively to his chest, one arm snaked around her neck. Kate took the opportunity and bit down on his hand making him curse and scream under his breath. ‘’Fuck you!’’ she spat at him, kicking him in the groin for good measure. If he was going to capture her, she wasn’t going down without a fight.  
She sprang off making her way to the trees as she heard him curse behind her, she could see a small path that led to an alleyway with a few more houses, she could taste the almost freedom on her tongue. But the reality came crashing down when she felt a boot stick out effectively tripping her up, making her cry as she landed hard on her already wounded knees, her hands scraping against the asphalt as she narrowly missed landing on her stomach. Kate cried when she felt her arms being yanked up as Billy twisted it behind her back. 

‘’I said you’re not going anywhere’’ he hissed in her ear, twisted her arm even more and making her cry out in pain. Kate cried about to tell him to fuck himself when the pair were interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. 

‘’Is she with you?’’ an older man asked, a stern expression on his face. A woman beside him who cradled her son in her arms possessively, a worried look etched onto her face as she attempted to soothe the crying boy, the same one from earlier. 

‘’Yes, I’m sorry sir my wife isn’t well’’ Billy apologised in a steady tone putting on a fake smile. 

‘’Help me!’’Kate cried out trying to get out of his steel grip. ‘’Please’’ she cried tears spilling down her cheeks.

Billy dug his nails into her flesh. ‘’As you can see, she’s had a hard year with losing her mom’’ he lied smoothly as the couple looked at her.

‘’She scared my son half to death’’ the man stated sternly. ‘’My wife nearly had a heart attack because of her’’ he accused pointing a stubby finger at Kate.

‘’I’m sorry, I’m taking her home now’’ Billy stated. ‘’And if there is anything I can do please don’t hesitate to ask’’ he replied smoothly sending a coy look at the woman, who semed to relax under his alluring gaze. 

‘’She should not be allowed out’’ the man stated abruptly.

‘’Tom’’ his wife chided a hint of red on her face. 

‘’I’m sorry, my wife has bipolar she was only diagnosed a few weeks ago’’ Billy lied. ‘’Sometimes she goes into manic phases and thinks people are out to get her’’ he stated, as the woman looked at her with wide-eyes sympathy etched onto her face, for all the wrong reasons. 

‘’He’s lying’’ Kate screamed. ‘’Please, you have to help me! Please!’’ she screamed out.

‘’Well, she needs something’’ the man known as Tom stated as he glared at her, arms fodled and posture rigid. Kate thought he looked like Neil Hargrove for a mere moment. 

‘’I’m taking her home now, once again I am so sorry for any harm that was caused’’ Billy started digging his nails into her flesh as he nudged her hip urging her to move, Kate almost tripping over her own feet as she stumbled away from the couple. 

‘’Why shouldn’t we call the police?’’ the man challenged. 

Kate heard Billy curse under his breath. ‘’It's under control now, I swear she won't repeat this again’’ he stated with a charming smile, pearly whites on show.

‘’Call them’’ Kate cried out as Billy nudged her harshly. 

‘’Okay, but just get her away from us’’ Tom commanded.

‘’Thank you sir’’ Billy stated politely. ‘’Come on honey’’ he stated with a fake sincerity in his voice, his grip like a vice as he pushed her toward the waiting Camaro, Kate’s heart beat widly in her chest as she began to scream at the top of her lungs. But nobody came to save her.  
Billy shoved her into the passenger seat before quickly joinig her in the driver's side. ‘’Youre fucking dead when we get home’’ he warned her lowly, as he started the engine beginning the slow descent back to hell.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................  
Billy didn’t even give Kate a chance to get out the car before he grabbed her out the passenger side and held onto her arms in a vice like grip as he opened the door and pushed her into the house. 

‘’You’re a disgrace’’ he mocked her as she landed in a heap on the floor.

‘’At least I’m not a cheat’’ she fumed back at him, adrenabline and anger taking over. She cried as he booted her in the rib before falling onto the floor, Billy bent down to her level as he grabbed at her face and held her jaw in place making sure she looked into his eyes. 

‘’I don’t know why you think you can outrun me’’ he mocked. ‘’I’m in your fucking head and I’ll always be in your fucking head’’ he stated through clenched teeth, his index finger digging into the side of her head. ‘’I’m bigger, faster and stronger than you and I’ll always get you that’s a promise’’ he sneered down at her before lifting her up so that she stood toe to toe with him. 

‘’Fuck you’’ she spat out at him. CRACK. Her head snapped to the side as he punched her in the face, pain searing trough her swollen and bruised cheek as she looked at him, spitting out blood at his feet. 

‘’You're a fucking joke, Kate, you always have been and always will be’’ he sneered. ‘’All the girls love Billy, but you never want me’’ he stated as he grabbed her hand making her crudely grab her package and thrusting it into her hands, as Kate cried out in protest. 

‘’That’s because you’re disgsuting’’ she cried out. ‘’What kind of man hits a woman, huh?’’ she goaded him not caring about the consequences anymore, she had been dying to say this for so long. ‘’Only a coward hits a woman’’ she stated.

‘’Shut the fuck up’’ he warned her lowly. 

‘’And that’s what you are Billy, your nothing but a coward’’ she cried out.

‘’I’m fucking warning you’’ he spat.

‘’Or what? Your gonna hit me! Well go on then big man, do it!’’ she goaded him, she knew she was playing with fire but god she hated him so much, and she wanted him to know that. 

‘’Oh Kate, you think I’m that predictable’’ he crooned with a prediatory grin as Kate baulked slightly. '' Think im gonna hit you because you asked me to, huh? No darling, I’ve got worse plans for you’’ he stated lowly as he grabbed her arm.

‘’Billy..’’ she protested regret lacing her voice.

‘’I’ll teach you for talking back to me’’ he threatened as he began to drag her towards the supply closet where all the cleaning products were kept. 

‘’No, look I’m sorry’’ she cried trying to struggle out of his grip.

‘’Too fucking late’’ he stated hotly, his grip tightening as he threw her in the closet. Kate landed on her bum with a thump as she looked up at Billy, who stood over her with a manic look in his eyes. ‘’Your gonna stay there until you learn your place’’ he warned her.

‘’Billy, no!’’ Kate cried out as she scrambled to her feet. Billy flashed her one last manic grin before he slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure.  
Kate panicked, as she scrambled around to find the light, screaming when the light bulb popped plunging her into the depths of darkness and despair once again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and more inspiration!
> 
> Warnings; humiliation and mental abuse!   
> and Billy being more of a sadistic animal than he already is..

Kate blinked rapidly, a slither of light pouring in as the closet door creaked open making her hiss slightly as it pierced her dull brown eyes that had adjusted to the dark, as she put her arms up shielding her from the harsh rays. She blinked getting her eyes back into focus, as she made out a figure standing by the door.  
Billy stood there staring down at her, arms folded and a disgusted expression on his face as he peered down at her. 

‘’Breakfast’’ he mumbled tossing her a white bread roll, laughing when she failed to catch it as she scrambled to pick it up off the dirty floor. Her stomach rumbled in protest as Kate failed to remember the last time she ate. 

‘’W-what time it is?’’ she stuttered before taking a small bite out of the stale bread roll, cringing as it stuck to her teeth.

‘’7’’ Billy mumbled pretending to look at his wristwatch.

‘’Pm?’’ she asked, shocked that she had been in here for a few hours.

Billy laughed. ‘’Shit, you are dense’’ he laughed. ‘’7 am’’ he repeated slow;y like she was a dumb child. Kate’s eyes widened when she realised she had been locked around nearly 18 hours, time had become of her being locked away like some animal in a cage.

‘’I need to pee’’ she declared, hoping he would let her out.

Billy smirked. ‘’Well, what are you waiting for?’’ he asked. 

Kate furrowed her brow, confused at what he was implying. ‘’W-what?’’ she stuttered.

Billy cocked his head to the side, amusement etched onto his features as he tusked at her with a click of his tongue. ‘’I said, what are you waiting for?’’ he repeated before narrowing his eyes at her. ‘’Piss yourself’’ he instructed.

Kate baulked. ‘’Billy..Please’’ she pleaded. ‘’I’ll go to the bathroom and come back’’ she pleaded. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’ don’t think so’’ he stated sternly his blue eyes piercing her wide ones. 

‘’Please..you can even follow me to make sure’’ she begged him, humiliation creeping upon her at the task he wanted her to perform. 

‘’You had your chance and you blew it, I warned you that I would punish you and you didn’t listen’’ he stated with a pointed finger. ‘’Now, this is your consequence’’ he stated. 

‘’Billy..’’ she cried tears brimming her eyes.

‘’Kaate’’ Billy sang out indicating he was running out of patience and was about to blow. ‘’Do it’’ he instructed bluntly. ‘’DO IT!’’ he roared out as he smacked the door with his fist making Kate jump slightly.   
Kate sniffed, cringing as the warm urine trickled down her leg the sound piercing her ears and the smell stanching throughout the small closet area. Billy laughed at her humiliation, clearly amused by the situation. ‘’Jesus Christ’’ he stated between obnoxious laughter before covering his nose due to the smell. ‘’Can't believe you did that, it's disgusting’’ he chided her. 

Kate held back her tears not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. ‘’Can I go and clean up?’’ she asked timidly.

Billy scoffed. ‘’No, you fucking can’t’’ he growled out. ‘’It’s your own doing so now you have to suffer’’ he spat before looking at his watch again. ‘’I got work, I’ll be back at 5’’ he stated as Kate looked at him.

‘’Billy, please don’t leave me in here’’ she begged him, hating herself for even begging him as humiliation and embarrassment coursed through her. 

‘’I won't be long’’ he stated ignoring her before slowly shutting the door.

‘’Billy..Billy..BILLY!’’ Kate screamed out as she ran toward the door only to have ti slam in her face, Billy locking it on the outside before she heard him whistle as he made his way through the house and out of the front door. Kate sobbed feeling hopeless, knowing nobody would come to save her now.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………..............................................................................................................................................  
A bang on the door jolted Kate awake, she hadn’t realised she had even dozed off until now. She cringed as she stretched, hearing her bones crack from being in one position for too long as she stood up and cracked her back, fear coursed through her momentarily as she stilled wondering if Billy had got himself locked out of the house and he didn’t have keys.   
She waited with bated breath as the intruder who knocked the door appeared to stop, Kate let out a breath knowing it couldn’t have been Billy, but then she gingerly approached the door and raised her delicate fist banging on the door. 

‘’HELP!’’ she cried, her raspy voice not attracting much attention due to the dehydration she was experiencing. ‘’Please’’ she sobbed hopelessly as she heard footsteps retreating knowing the person was walking away. ‘’Help me..please please’’ she cried out with one last bang on the door, as she slid down it her head in her hands' violent sobs beginning to shake her whole body. 

Kate jolted suddenly when she heard a window smash, she scrambled to get onto her feet her eyes widening and her heart racing at the prospect of who it could be, footsteps landing with a dull thud on the floor as the crossed the kitchen in a rapid manner. 

‘’Kate..where are you honey?’’ she heard Allie’s voice ringing out making her sigh in relief.

‘’Allie..’’ she croaked. 

‘’Kate, where are you?’’ she asked an urgency filtering into her voice. 

‘’Allie.. Allie I’m in here’’ she cried out desperately banging on the door.

‘’Kate? Why are you in here?’’ Allie asked as she rattled the doorknob, cursing under her breath. 

‘’He took the keys’’ she cried out weakly.

‘’Hang on’’ Allie stated as she rummaged around their kitchen opening every single draw she could, trying to get a hold of something. ‘’Stand back’’ she instructed.  
Kate backed away from the door, her eyes widening wondering what Allie had picked up, her heart jumped into her throat when she heard her smashing the door the rotting wood of the closet splintering under its weight, Allie reaching into the door in order to unlock it.   
‘’Oh my god’’ she muttered as she took in Kate’s state. ‘’What did he do?’’ she cried out as she engulfed her best friend in her arms, Kate collapsed sobbing into her best friends shoulder as Allie shushed her stroking her hair. 

‘’H-he g-got m-mad’’ she chocked through her sobs. 

‘’Shush, I’ve got you baby’’ Allie cooed into her ear before slowly peeling Kate away from her, wiping the tears that stained her face. Allie wrinkled her nose slightly. ‘’What’s that smell?’’ she asked as Kate looked down at her soaked underwear in shame, Allie followed her line of vision. ‘’Son on a bitch’’ she swore bitterly under her breath. 

‘’I’m sorry, I smell awful’’ Kate apologised in a meek tone.

‘’ don’t you dare say sorry’’ Allie admonished her. ‘’We’re going to get you cleaned up and then we’re going to your appointment’’ she stated stray hairs that clung to her forehead. ‘’And then you’re coming home with me’’ she stated with a hint of finality.  
Kate opened her mouth to protest. ‘’No buts, your not safe here Kate and you have the baby to think of’’ she stated. ‘’If he can do this to you, what else is he capable of?’’ she asked.

‘’I can't involve you’’ Kate cried. 

‘’Yes you can, I’m your friend and I don’t want you to die at the hands of a man’’ Allie stated seriously making Kate baulk. ‘’Just until we sort you out’’ she promised with a small smile. Kate nodded not in the mood to argue, she hated how Allie was right but she knew she needed to get out before it was too late.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..................................................................................................................................  
Kate sat in the bathtub tracing circles with her hand, the water swirly around her bare and dirty feet as she leaned her head back, Allie massaging her scalp gently with scented shampoo before washing off with the jug on the side of the counter. Kate closed her eyes, her vision turning black reminding her of the damp and dark closet she was locked in before they flew open a small gasp escaping her mouth.

‘’You okay?’’ Allie asked tenderly, stopping for a moment in fear she had hurt her friend.

Kate nodded. ‘’Yeah, I’m sorry’’ she apologised.

Allie tusked. ‘’Stop apologising’’ she stated running the conditioner through her hair, as Kate sniffed. ‘’What happened hun?’’ Allie asked tenderly, knowing she would need to tread carefully, she continued to massage the conditioner in a soothing and comforting gesture to signal to Kate that she was safe.

Kate paused for a moment, looking down at the water. ‘’I ran away’’ she confessed lowly as Allie widened her eyes. 

‘’Wow’’ Allie stated in shock, proud of her best friend.

‘’He caught me though, he always does’’ Kate replied meekly as she continued to trace the pattern in the water. 

‘’You stood up to him and I’m proud’’ Allie stated with a bashful grin as she met Kate’s sad and broken eyes, as Kate flashed her a small smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. ‘’What happened after?’’ she urged her to carry on with a small nod.

‘’I stood up to him Al, told him he was a bastard and a cheat’’ Kate stated with a small grin. ‘’I made sure to fight’’ Kate stated with a grin, finally proud that she had achieved something in her bleak and empty life. 

‘’Good for you’’ Allie stated proudly giving her an encouraging pat on the back.

Kate smiled meekly, focusing on the water once more. ‘’He locked me in that closet and he made me..’’ she paused choking back a sob as the humiliation crept up on her once more, before looking back at Allie with blurred eyes. ‘’Urinate on myself’’ she finished making sure to drop her eyes away from Allie, nausea and humiliation burning her insides.

‘’That bastard’’ Allie swore under her breath furiously. 

‘’Allie..w-what if the baby is hurt?’’ Kate asked looking down at her stomach, her hand cradling it protectively.

‘’What do you mean? What did he do to the baby?’’ Allie asked sternly, an edge in her voice as her glossy eyes focused on the wall in narrowed slits.

‘’I haven’t eaten in nearly 24 hours, what if the baby is hurt? What if its all my fault?’’ Kate asked in a panic.

‘’Hey..shush’’ Allie soothed turning her friend to face her. ‘’Baby is going to be fine, we’re going to get you all washed and dressed and then we’re going to find out what the gender is, and then tonight I’ll cook us a meal to celebrate’’ Allie stated cheerfully brushing the tears away from her friend. 

Allie made good on her promise, in no less than five minutes Kate was washed and dressed in fresh clothes, she sniffed the fabric loving the floral scent splashing over her skin as she looked at her dull and pale skin in the mirror. Kate brought her finger up, tracing the bruise on her cheek as she looked at herself wondering how she let it go this far, how she let herself become one of those girls. 

‘’Kate’’ Allie interrupted her internal monologue. ‘’Are you ready?’’ she asked.   
Kate sighed looking away from herself, not wanting to be that woman anymore. Today was a fresh new start, as Allie took her out the front door of the place she once thought of as home but was now her own personal hell, and to her freedom.


	16. Chapter 16

Kate stared down at the ultrasound picture with a smile on her face, the wind blowing through her hair as Allie drove through her neighbourhood. The baby was a healthy weight despite all the torture it had been put through during the past few weeks, she cupped her belly feeling protectively determined not to let anyone hurt it anymore.

‘’I can’t believe you're having a boy’’ Allie exclaimed excitedly as she drove towards her house, a smile on her face.

‘’I know’’ Kate breathed feeling excited. 

‘’What are you going to call him?’’ she asked.

Kate bit her lip, unsure. ‘’I like the name Finn’’ she replied with a small smile.

Allie hummed. ‘’Finn..hmm I like that’’ she stated with a small smile, the name rolling off her tongue as she kept on trying it out. 

‘’I’m glad he’s okay Al’’ Kate admitted with a small sigh.

‘’Me too, I told you he would be he has a strong momma’’ she replied giving her a quick nudge as she pulled into the driveway of her and Manny’s two-bedroom house, it was a lot nice neighbourhood than her and Billy’s that was for sure, or just Billy’s house now. Kate bit her lip, trepidation running through her and her excitement diminishing as she looked at the small clock on Allie’s dash. Four-15 pm, Billy would be back soon and he would see the carnage left behind.

‘’He’s going to find me’’ she whispered sadly, twiddling her thumbs in between her fingers a nervous habit she always had.

‘’No he isn’t, and if he does Manny is going to send him packing’’ Allie replied putting a comforting hand on her arm.

‘’I don’t want him to hurt you or Manny’’ Kate confessed. ‘’if he tries to, I’ll go back with him’’ she confessed.

‘’No, you will not!’’ Allie admonished her. ‘’We will sort it, call the police if necessary but you will not be leaving with him’’ Allie stated. ‘’You understand me?’’ she asked turning Kate’s head to look into her eyes.

Kate nodded tears brimming her eyes. ‘’Okay,’’ she replied sheepishly.

‘’Dry your eyes and come inside, I’ve told Manny to start the dinner were going to get you fed and watered’’ she stated. ‘’Chin up my lovely’’ Allie encouraged wiping her tears away. Kate nodded, plastering a smile onto her face as she got out of the car, and followed Allie up her small pathway and into the small house.

‘’Manny! Where are you?’’ Allie called out brightly. 

‘’In here my love’’ he called back to her. Kate’s heart swelled, wishing she had a man like him. 

The pair moved around the foyer to the kitchen, Manny was standing over some boiling pans with a tea towel slung over his shoulder, his eyes lighting up when he saw Allie standing there.  
‘’You need to try this’’ he stated excitedly, rushing over and bringing the spoon to Allie’s mouth, the older girl playfully rolled her eyes at him before taking an enthusiastic bite out of his food. 

‘’That’s really nice hon’’ Allie replied with a big smile.

Manny grinned before his eyes moved over to Kate. ‘’Hey, Kate’’ he called over Allie’s shoulder with a wide grin. 

‘’Hey, Manny’’ Kate replied with a small smile trying to match his enthusiasm.

‘’I’m sorry about umm..all the stuff with Billy’’ he apologised sheepishly scratching the back of his head. ‘’I didn’t think he would be capable, he had me fooled’’ he stated.  
Allie had brief Kate on the way to the hospital, she hadn’t told Manny every single thing but she had told him enough to know that Billy was dangerous and needed to be kept away from Kate and that she would be staying with them for a while. 

‘’It’s okay Manny’’ Kate reassured him. ‘’Billy can fool anyone’’ she stated with a small shrug, he was charming and good looking anyone would be charmed by him. 

‘’Well dinner will be ready soon’’ he stated with a small smile, clearly, Allie had shot him a look to ger him to change the subject for which Kate was grateful. ‘’Make yourself at home’’ he instructed gesturing around the house with his hand.

‘’Manny got some of my clothes out whilst we were at the hospital’’ Allie stated. ‘’Why don’t you go and get changed? You can help yourself to anything in the bathroom if you want’’ Allie stated with a small smile gesturing up the stairs, their rooms on two floors instead of one like her and Billy’s house.

Kate nodded. ‘’Thanks’’ she replied.

‘’Dinner will be fifteen minutes’’ Manny called after her as Allie shushed him. 

Kate giggled slightly as she made her way up the stairs steadily, holding onto the railing to brace herself suddenly feeling dizzy from the lack of food. Slowly, she crept up the stairs a habit she had grown accustomed to living with Billy, she never wanted to wake him and for a moment she wondered if this was a dream and she would be back home but when she entered the brightly lit bathroom, frills decorating the curtains and toilet cover she knew she wasn’t stuck in the dingey and dark hell hole she had grown used to.  
Kate turned the tap on slowly, the warm water soothing her aching fists from when she had banged on the door a bruise forming on the broken skin. Kate looked up, gasping at the ugly and deep purple bruise that had begun to protrude from the foundation Allie had plastered onto her skin, it had grown ugly and angry just like Billy when he smashed his fist into her delicate face, with trembling hands she washed her face before turning off the tap and traipsing into her room.   
She eyed the outfits and chewed her lip, before discarding her dress and settling for a pair of Nike sweat pants and an oversized plain t-shirt, while slipping her feet in a pair of warm and fluffy socks before she lay down on the bed, the comforting mattress soothing her aching bones as she closed her eyes drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………....................................................................................................................................  
Kate awoke suddenly, a banging thumping through her eardrums as she sat up abruptly, wincing as her head pulsated and her heartbeat out of her chest. She swung her legs over the bed wondering what all the commotion was, hurried voices rushed out as they spewed venom at one another. 

‘’Kate! Open the fucking door’’ she heard Billy roar below, making her stiffen and her blood freeze. She tiptoed toward the window and took a peek, her heart racing when she saw Billy by the front door an angry look on his face as he thudded on the door.

‘’What the fuck is your problem William?’’ she heard Allie scream.

‘’Nice to see you too Kapinski’’ Billy sneered out and Kate imagined his lip curling, although she couldn’t see it from her position at the window.

‘’Fuck off William’’ Allie spat with venom.

‘’Billy, you need to leave’’ she heard Manny state quietly.

Billy laughed. ‘’I would but you have something that belongs to me’’ he chuckled darkly. 

‘’Oh yeah?’’ Manny asked playing innocent.

‘’Yeah, I’m looking for my wife’’ he stated cooly. ‘’Small, brunette..bit of a bitch’’ he finished with a shrug. Kate narrowed her eyes at his remark.

‘’She’s not here’’ Manny lied.

‘’Oh yeah, then who is that?’’ he asked before pointing up to the window, their eyes locking briefly as Kate sprang away from the window. 

‘’Shit’’ she heard Manny whisper.

‘’She’s not going with you, I know what you did and it stops now’’ Allie stated sternly. 

Billy laughed. ‘’Okay Allison, simmer down’’ he stated with a mock click of his tongue.

‘’Get lost Billy’’ Manny stated sternly clearly annoyed with Billy’s remark towards his partner. 

Kate peeped another look out the window seeing Billy laugh and shake his head, holding his hands up in mock surrender. ‘’I’ll go, but make sure to tell her that I’m coming back and I won’t be leaving without her’’ he threatened, his head tilted so they met her eyes through the window as his threat rang out in her ears, Billy wasn’t letting go but she also wasn’t going down without a fight.


	17. Chapter 17

Bang. Kate awoke to a noise downstairs, something wasn’t right. Fear spiked through her veins as she sat up in bed slowly, her tiptoes grazing the wooden floor as she crept along wincing when the floorboard creaked slightly before carrying on toward the door noting the time on the clock read 1 am. Surely, Manny and Allie had been awoken by the noise but maybe it was all in her imagination. Bang. Another sound had her heart racing as she placed her hand over her chest, her small pants echoing throughout the room.   
Kate swallowed, reaching over to gingerly open the door. Darkness shrouded the small hallway, as she peeked her head out looking from side to side. Nothing, she could not see a damn thing, she shook her head trying to clear her mind as she went to shut the wooden door with the intent of getting back into bed. 

Suddenly, a tanned hand shot out and blocked the door pushing it back with such force that Kate stumbled back in shock before the hand removed itself and shoved her backwards causing her to fall onto her backside in shock, her rear end hurting from the impact. Kate looked on in fear, her eyes widening as the door slowly creaked open to reveal a figure standing in the doorway, heavy footsteps following as it came into the light.  
Billy stood there, the moonlight casting a glow on his face a wicked smile gracing his lips, as he licked them slowly in pleasure. Kate cried out, trying to back herself away from him as he let out a sinister laugh before thumping over to her, grabbing her arm in a twisted grip before he pulled her up to meet his icy blue eyes, a snarl curled onto his lips.

‘’Miss me?’’ he sneered at her. ‘’Because I sure did miss you’’ he stated darkly, a chuckle following his words as he stuck out his tongue, trailing it up Kate’s jaw making her feel sick at the slimy contact. 

‘’Go away’’ she cried out thrashing around in his grip. But Billy only gripped tighter, twisting her arm as she cried out in pain.

‘’What? You didn’t miss me honey?’’ he drawled. ‘’You know that hurts my feelings’’ he stated his free hand landing over his chest, where his heart should have been only Billy didn’t have a heart. 

‘’Leave me alone!’’ she screamed but it was muffled by Billy’s hand, his fingers snaked its way into her mouth.

Billy laughed. ‘’Nobody is coming to save you’’ he threatened darkly.

Kate cried, biting onto his fingers making Billy howl as he wrenched them from her mouth. ‘’GET AWAY!’’ she screamed.

Kate sat bolt up, tears in her eyes as she breathed deeply. Daylight filtered through the window, it had just been a dream she stated in her own head panting slightly whilst holding her hand over her chest. She scanned the room, Billy wasn’t here and she was safe in her bed it was just a dream she repeated in her head. 

‘’Kate’’ a voice called out, making her jump and back away slightly as she looked to her right. Steve was standing and leaning against the wall by the curtains, his arms folded as he looked at her with a concerned look. ‘’I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you but Allie told me you were up here’’ he stated gently holding his hands up, signalling he didn’t mean any harm. 

‘’I-I-‘’ she stuttered feeling out of breath, tears pooling her arms before Steve made his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed into his shirt the dream feeling all too much like a living nightmare.

‘’It’s okay’’ he soothed her, rubbing his hand up and down her back in a comforting gesture while shushing her.

‘’It felt so r-real’’ she cried, hiccupping and choking on a sob.

‘’What did?’’ Steve asked holding her arms and looking into her eyes, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

‘’Billy..he was right here’’ she stated pointing shakily at the door.

Steve looked to the door, glaring as if he could see Billy through it before he turned back to her with a soft expression. ‘’He’s not here, it was a dream’’ he stated gently trying to reassure her, his hand went up to touch her face in a soothing gesture but Kate flinched out of habit. Steve stilled his hand leaving it to hang awkwardly in the air before he dropped it disappointment flashing through his eyes making Kate’s heart clench.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ she asked rubbing her eyes tiredly.

‘’I just came to tell you I’m leaving later today, just wanted to say goodbye’’ he stated sadly.

Kate’s heart clenched. ‘’Oh,’’ she stated in surprise. ‘’I guess it’s goodbye then’’ she stated sadly, chewing her lip. 

‘’You could come with me’’ he offered her.

Kate looked up at him wide-eyed, noting he there was a trace of seriousness lingering on his face. ‘’What?’’ she asked.

‘’Santa Clara, you could come with’’ he stated.

Kate chewed her lip, it would be great to start a fresh without the threat of Billy hanging around but on the other hand, she hardly knew Steve, would it be wise to just up and run with a man she hardly knew, yes he had shown so far he was a good guy but what if he wasn’t, once upon a time she thought Billy hung the moon and look how that worked out. ‘’I-I don’t think I can Steve’’ she stated with a long sigh. 

Kate clocked his sad look before continuing. ‘’It’s not you, you’re an amazing guy but I have so many issues right now that I can’t let go of and I need to work on them before I jump into anything’’ she stated.

Steve nodded. ‘’It would just be friends, I don’t expect anything I just want to help Kate’’ he stated with a pleading look.

Kate looked away from his eyes, not being able to take the disappointed look. ‘’I don’t really trust men at the moment, it wouldn’t be fair to drag you into all of my mess and I just need some time, I’m sorry’’ she apologised. She hated herself, all she ever did was let people down but she couldn’t run away with a man she hardly even knew. 

Steve sighed running his hand down his face. ‘’I understand’’ he stated with some resignation before touching her face gently, Kate tried not to flinch at the contact as he smoothed her hair before pressing a kiss to her forehead. ‘’I’m here when your ready’’ he stated finally before lifting himself off the bed and heading toward the door. ‘’Pick up the phone please, don’t be a stranger’’ he stated with a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes, as he looked at her one last time before clicking the door shut, leaving Kate alone in her thoughts.   
………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................  
The mid-afternoon sun beamed down on Kate as she read her book in the living area, stretched out on the windowsill as the suns rays beamed down on her. Allie had popped to get some groceries and Manny was at work, the brunette had fretted about leaving Kate alone even for five minutes even trying to get her to come with her, but Kate had waved her friend off stating she needed to be alone at some point especially if she planned on living alone. Plus, she sort of needed some time alone whilst Allie had been amazing to her, she could be a little suffocating at the best of times and her back had been aching all day, the baby pressing down on her abdomen.

She had been happily reading her book before Kate perked her ears up at the sound of the doorknob rattling, she slowly put down her book and stepped carefully into the living area, figuring maybe Allie had forgotten her keys. Kate’s heartbeat wildly when she heard the sound of glass smashing, as she slowly rounded the corner to see a tanned arm peering through the glass, her worst nightmare coming true as Billy opened the door and stepped through it with a cruel smirk on his face, this time it wasn’t a nightmare and at this moment Kate wished two things; one that she went with Allie and two that she took Steve’s offer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy chapter, strap yourselves in!

‘’W-what are you doing here?’’ Kate stuttered out, her eyes widened as she took a step back holding her hands in front of her.

Billy cocked his head, letting out a scoff as a wicked smirk overtook his face. ‘’I’ve come to collect’’ he drawled, his voice low and dangerous.

Kate shook her head. ‘’You need to leave’’ she instructed barely managing to hold her nerve, her voice wavering slightly. 

Billy’s eyes glistened clearly picking up on her hesitation, taking a step towards her whilst licking his lips as Kate stumbled backwards. ‘’You don’t sound too sure about that’’ he replied.

‘’I mean it’’ she stated tears pooling her eyes, fear coursing through them as Billy smirked clearly being able to smell her fear from her. ‘’I don’t love you anymore’’ she blurted out hoping he would get the message and leave.

Billy stilled, narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists. ‘’The fuck you say?’’ he asked a bitter tone underlying him. 

‘’I don’t love you’’ Kate repeated. ‘’And you don’t love me either’’ she stated slowly.

Billy chuckled. ‘’So me providing you with a house isn’t love? Clothes is that not love?’’ he spat out at her. ‘’You know what? I’m sick of how ungrateful you’ve gotten lately, I provide for you and for that’’ he stated pointing at her stomach.

Kate covered it with her hand in a protective manner, shaking her head. ‘’That is my boy’’ she stated looking down at her stomach. ‘’You hurt me all the time, that isn’t love Billy’’ she cried out feeling upset with his definition of love. 

Billy scoffed. ‘’You make me do it Kate’’ he sneered out at her. ‘’All the damn time, when you lie and disobey me’’ he finished at her, taking a step toward her as she took one back stumbling into the wall and cursing when Billy got closer to her. Kate flinched when he reached out and stroked her bruised cheek. ‘’A boy huh? Just what I wanted’’ he replied in a sinister tone.

Kate shook her head. ‘’No!’’ she cried out pushing his hand away before quickly side-stepping and putting more space between them. ‘’I don’t want you near me or him’’ she stated narrowing her eyes, feeling the courage building up inside her.

Billy laughed, shaking his head. ‘’Big mistake’’ he threatened before reaching out and grabbing her hair, Kate cried at the pain searing through her scalp as if he was ripping it out.

‘’Get off!’’ she screamed, digging her nails into his flesh.

Billy swore under his breath. ‘’You bitch’’ he sneered at her.

Kate thrashed around, digging her nails deep and making Billy let go of her before she scrambled away from him and into the kitchen, grabbing a large knife and holding it out to him. ‘’Stay back!’’ she warned him. 

Billy laughed. ‘’You're not gonna do shit’’ he sneered at her, clicking his tongue in a mocking manner. ‘’You haven’t got the balls sweetheart, you never did’’ he mocked with a deep laugh, his eyes wild as they roamed hers.

Kate narrowed her eyes. ‘’back off’’ she warned thrusting the knife in his direction as Billy rolled his eyes, holding his hands up defensively.

‘’You're not leaving me’’ he threatened repeating himself. ‘’I told you before and I meant it’’ he threatened braving another small step towards her.

Kate held the knife up. ‘’You’re wrong’’ she stated. ‘’I’m leaving you and I’m taking my boy with me’’ she stated watching his eyes bore into hers, a dangerous and wild look in them. ‘’And this time you’re not going to stop me, if you even try to then I will kill you’’ she threatened him.

‘’You're not going anywhere, your place is at home with me!’’ he roared slamming his hand on the table. 

Kate flinched slightly before shaking her head, he wasn’t going to intimidate her anymore. ‘’No, this marriage is over Billy’’ she stated. 

‘’Kaate’’ he sang her name out in a dangerous and low tone, one he always used when he was losing his patience. He clenched his fists, his eyes boring hers before he quickly made his way over to her and grabbed the knife. 

Kate held onto the knife, not wanting to let go of the only weapon used to protect her as the pair struggled for dominancy. ‘’Fuck!’’ he cried out swearing under his breath as Kate slashed the knife against his hand, red liquid pouring out of the wound as Kate took the opportunity to kick him in the shin before making a run for it, Kate swore under her breath when she reached the front door and cried in frustration as it was locked, Allie and Manny both took the keys and locked the door as she had requested and the only other door was in the kitchen where Billy currently was. ‘’KATE!’’ she heard him roar from behind her as she thundered up the stairs, and into her current bedroom. 

She cried to herself in frustration, struggling to move the chest of draws so it would block the door only making it in time for Billy to run after her and bang on the door, the loud noise sent her reeling back as Billy banged against the door. ‘’Let me fucking in!’’ he roared out. ‘’Kate’’ he banged on the door, his voice hoarse as if he was crying.

‘’Go away!’’ she called out to him.

‘’Kate’’ he pleaded, his voice breaking making Kate raise her brows in suspicion. ‘’Open the door, baby please’’ he pleaded with her. ‘’I know I did some bad things, I’m sorry okay? Please just open up just wanna talk to you’’ he pleaded. Kate swallowed, suspicious in the sudden change in tone. 

‘’Why me Billy?’’ she asked through the door. ‘’Why did you pick me?’’ she asked. 

Billy was silent for a moment making Kate wonder if he had gone, but when she heard him sigh through the door she knew he was there. ‘’You were different that’s why I wanted you, I still do if you’ll let me I’ll put it right’’ he promised. 

''What about Darlene?'' Kate asked bravely, pausing as Billy chuckled to himself from outside the door making it vibrate slightly.

''That bitch? she was an easy lay, she wasn't special not like you'' he stated his voice thick and smooth like velvet, making Kate feel nauseous. Kate flinched not saying anything, the silence echoed around the room before Billy spoke up again.‘’ I’m not like Neil you know? I never wanted to be like him’’ he stated hoarse, his voice breaking slightly. 

Kate swallowed. ‘’You're more like him than you think’’ she stated bravely thanking God there was a door between them both. ‘’I’m sorry, but I still don’t love you anymore Billy’’ she stated through the door. 

Billy banged the door making her flinch. ‘’Stop saying that’’ he commanded with a bristled tone. 

‘’I want a divorce’’ she stated bravely. Billy started to bang ferociously on the door making Kate’s heart beat out of her chest and then suddenly the banging stopped and Kate furrowed her brows at the silence from the other end. Kate stepped to the door cautiously, before bracing her hand on the other side and pressing her ear against it listening for any sounds, she heard silence and quite frankly it was scaring her. Billy didn’t give up and he never went silent. A roaring sound came from outside the door as the knife came through the door landing within inches of Kate’s face, the girl managing to let out a scream and scramble to the side narrowingly avoiding death and cursing herself for dropping her only weapon. 

Billy stabbed at the wooden frame, using his elbow to punch his way through it as it splintered underneath his weight, as he poked his head through the door and made eye contact with her his eyes wild as he licked his lips in a sadistic manner.   
‘’Here I am’’ he stated boldly, laughing manically as Kate scrambled away from the door noting her time was running out. Billy reached through the door using all his strength to try and push the chest of draws away, his muscles straining as he groaned at the task in hand leaving Kate to look at him wide-eyed and panicked, her heart beating ferociously in her chest. 

A click of a gun stopped them both in their tracks. ‘’Get away from her’’ she heard Allie command from behind him. Kate’s heart stilled, a sigh of relief escaping her.

Billy paused, slowly turning his head to face Allie with a sadistic scowl on his face. ‘’Allison, what a surprise’’ he drawled sarcasm dripping off his every word.

‘’Get out of my house before I kill you’’ she warned him. 

‘’I just came to get what’s mine Darlin’’ he sneered out at her, the nickname coming off in a poisonous manner. 

‘’You’re not getting anything here, now leave or I’ll make you’’ she threatened clicking the chamber of the gun once more.

Billy laughed. ‘’What? You gonna shoot me?’’ he asked boldly, a challenge in his tone. 

Allie narrowed her eyes. ‘’ don’t make me do it Hargrove’’ she spat out at him. 

‘’I dare ya’’ he challenged her with a mocking tone. Allie pointed the gun at the floor, letting go of the chamber as a loud bang echoed throughout the house while she narrowly missed shooting Billy in the foot. 

‘’Get lost’’ she stated. ‘’Before this bullet goes into your skull’’ she threatened darkly making Kate look at her in shock, bever seeing her friend like this before.

Billy cursed. ‘’Jesus Christ’’ he spat out. ‘’I’ll go, but this isn’t over between us’’ he warned before turning around to face Kate with a devious smile on his face before he slinked off, pushing past Allie and thundering down the stairs. Kate looked at Allie in shock, thanking god she finally had somebody to save her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate confronts her past!
> 
> Warning: Manipulation to the nth degree!

‘’Are you sure you have to go?’’ Allie asked for the thousandth time that very day, her eyes pleading with Kate who was currently putting all her possessions together.

‘’They'll support and look after me Al, plus Billy will just keep on coming back if he knows I am here’’ Kate reasoned as she stuffed her jumper into the small case she managed to bring with her.

‘’He knows you’re here already, we can protect you’’ Allie cried out desperately, not wanting to see her best friend leave not when she was so fragile.

Kate sighed. ‘’You’re in danger if I stay Allie’’ she started shoving her dress into the case and shutting it with a forceful slam before locking it in place.

‘’And you're in danger if you go, he will still come looking whether you’re here or not’’ Allie cried out.

Kate pursed her lips, tired of explaining herself. ‘’Al, your my best friend and I am grateful but I can’t keep putting you in danger’’ she stated bracing her hands on Allie’s arms. ‘’if he comes back tell him I’ve gone away’’ she finished. 

‘’Kate, I don’t want you to go I'm worried’’ Allie confessed tears brimming in her eyes.

Kate hugged her, her arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace. ‘’Thank you for all you have done, but I need to do this’’ she whispered into her friend's ear, the pair getting emotional when they let go and their eyes connected again.

‘’But you have my number in case you ever want to come home’’ Allie stated matter of factly. 

‘’Yes, I have your number Al’’ Kate stated with a small smile. 

‘’Call me anytime you need me, you got that?’’ she asked.

Kate smiled. ‘’I got it’’ she stated. ‘’Call the police if he comes though’’ she warned her carefully. 

Allie nodded. ‘’I promise’’ she stated with a nod, her hand coming up to wipe the tears from her eyes as she sniffed. 

Manny stood in the doorway, interrupting the poignant moment as she gently took the suitcase from Kate who nodded in thanks at him for helping her out before she turned back to Allie with a small smile giving the girl one last hug and following Manny down the stairs, she paused at the front door looking at the house that always felt just like her home, hoping she would be able to come back one day.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………........................................................................................  
Haven’s women shelter stood tall and proud, the black and tall gates reminded Kate of an orphanage like the ones she saw in the movies. The crooked sign indicated the place had seen better days, but for now, she would have to grin and bear it just until she could get Billy off her back at least. 

‘’Mrs Hargrove, we’ve been expecting you’’ an older woman stated, her features sharp as she rose a brow at Kate who shrunk under her scrutinising gaze.

‘’Kate..call me Kate’’ she insisted meekly, the woman giving her a stern look and reminding her of a supply teacher. 

‘’Hmm’’ the woman huffed. ‘’Well I’m Mrs Toley, please come in’’ she instructed with not much warmth in her voice, making Kate feel slightly worried if she had even made the right choice. It was a new start, away from Billy, of course, it was right she reminded herself.

Kate traipsed after the taller woman whose high heels clunked with a thunderous sound against the marble floor, the place was eery an echo bouncing off the walls every time Mrs Toley spoke.   
‘’You can get settled in and then you’ll have a mandatory therapy session with Mr Spinks’’ she stated as Kate paused, therapy session she didn’t agree to this.

‘’I didn’t agree to that’’ Kate stated boldly, the older woman looked at her with a raised eyebrow and it reminded her of Billy when he used to question her for disobeying him or speaking up.

‘’Mrs Hargrove, this institution has helped thousands of women trying to escape domestic violence and all we ask is they give us something in return, therapy is a good way for you to accept and move on from your situation’’ she stated bluntly.

Kate scrunched her eyebrows. ‘’Move on? I will never move on from it’’ she stated bitterly feeling annoyed at the woman's ignorance. Of course, she had probably never experienced a day in Kate’s life. 

‘’Well you should try it then’’ the woman snapped making Kate’s eyes widen at her brash tone. Mrs Toley breathed deeply, before plastering a small smile onto her face. ‘’I’m sorry, please excuse me’’ she apologised. ‘’Go and get settled and we’ll be with you in a moment’’ she stated gesturing to the oak door on Kate’s left.   
Kate bit her lip, deciding not to speak up anymore before she turned away from the woman and opened the door, quickly closing it behind her as she scanned the small room with the basic necessities and wondering what fresh hell she may have entered.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........................................................................................................................................  
Tick tock. The ticking of the clock mocked Kate as she sunk in the chair, her hands gripping the leather arms tightly as her eyes darted over the room nervously, whilst Mr Spinks sat in the chair opposite her looking at her like she was some sort of caged animal. He was a tall man, his long legs crossed over each other as he tapped his pen on his clipboard, a white beard and round glasses to match his look.

‘’Mrs Hargrove’’ he started. ‘’Can you tell me why you’re here?’’ he asked in a smooth voice. 

‘’Kate’’ she stated bitterly. ‘’I don’t want to be associated with him’’ she stated feeling venom spewing out at her allocated surname.

Mr Spink looked at her with a raised brow, his hands clasping together as he set aside his clipboard. ‘’Okay, Kate’’ he started. ‘’Why are you here today?’’ he asked.

Kate shrugged. ‘’I had no choice’’ she replied shortly. 

Mr Spinks hummed to himself. ‘’Interesting, so you're not here because you're being abused?’’ he asked.

Kate made eye contact with him, her eyes widened as she baulked slightly. ‘’ I-‘’ she started feeling a lump in her throat. ‘’He hurt me’’ she replied numbly.

‘’Who hurt you Kate?’’ he prodded making Kate feel like she was under a lens, an experiment that everyone couldn’t stop gawking at. 

Her eyes shifted, focusing on the clock hanging on the wall. ‘’My husband’’ she stated.

‘’And who is your husband? What's his name?’’ he asked.

Kate turned back to him, a pleading look in her eyes as she shook her head. ‘’I don’t want to say his name’’ she stated with a shake of her head.

Mr Spinks pursed his lip. ‘’Kate, we feel its good to confront your emotions and if you can say the name of the person who did this I am sure it will make you feel better’’ he stated with false encouragement. 

Tears pooled in Kates's eyes. ‘’Billy’’ she whispered under her breath.

‘’I’m sorry I didn’t catch that?’’ Mr Spinks asked. 

‘’BILLY!’’ Kate screamed his name, feeling venom spewing off her tongue as she stood up abruptly. ‘’His name is Billy, are you happy now? Can I go now?’’ she cried out feeling herself suffocating.

‘’Kate, please calm down’’ Mr Spinks tried.

‘’No, I want to leave!’’ she cried out as she reached for the doorknob, the hairs on the back of her beck prickled when it was locked.

‘’You still have thirty minutes left, this is mandatory so please just sit down’’ Mr Spinks stated as he gestured to her empty seat. 

‘’Why is the door locked?’’ Kate asked ignoring him.

Mr Spinks smiled, although Kate swore it was a smirk. ‘’Just a precaution’’ he stated. ‘’Please have a seat’’ he stated gesturing to her seat once again.

Slowly, Kate backed away from the door deciding to listen for once and do as she was told as she sat back in her seat, the leather squeaking under her frame.   
Mr Spinks eyed her warily before he visibly relaxed, reclining into the back of his chair. ‘’Well, I can see this Billy character elites a lot of emotion in you’’ he observed as Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. ‘’Do you want to tell me more about why that is? How did you two meet for example?’’ he prodded.

Kate swallowed. ‘’We met in high school’’ she started licking her dry lips as Mr Spinks nodded, urging her to continue. ‘’He had a bad reputation and I was just an ordinary girl, and then we just met at a party all night he was just after me, he didn’t stop even when I turned him down and all the time I wondered, why me? You know?’’ she asked as she licked her lips again making brief eye contact with Mr Spinks before looking back down at her thumbs.

She twiddled them. ‘’And then one day, he asked me out and took me to the beach and after that we kissed’’ she confessed. ‘’he made me feel so excited, every time I looked at him I couldn’t believe he was looking back at me. He was beautiful and popular, and I was plain and only had one real friend’’ she continued. ‘’We kind of just got together from then on, well I think we both assumed we were together neither of us asked each other to be official’’ she stated with a small laugh, as she remembered fondly how Billy saw her at another party whilst he possessively wrapped his arms around her and told the other guys to stop looking at her.   
‘’It was like living in a fairytale, he wanted just me all to himself and no other guys were even allowed to look at or talk to me’’ she remembered a small frown etching onto her face. ‘’But it was so wrong of him to do that, just assume I belonged to him and then I lost most of my friends, the ones who were males because then Billy was just always there looming over my shoulder like a dark cloud’’ she stated feeling her breath catching in her chest. 

‘’And then what happened?’’ Mr Spinks urged her, noting her pausing and stopping the conversation.

Kate sighed. ‘’It became so much worse’’ she stated.

‘’And how did it become worse?’’ Mr Spinks asked. 

‘’It started with the males, and then it went to how I dressed if I was showing any type of skin he would hate it’’ she started. ‘’He would get so angry at me and then he would just say sorry and I believed him every single time’’ she stated scoffing at herself for being so naive, so stupid. ‘’And then he started to say I couldn’t see my friends, so many of them left because they didn’t want to put up with it anymore’’ she continued. 

Mr Sponks nodded. ‘’And when was the first time he hit you?’’ he asked.

Kate looked at him, shock etched onto her face. ‘’What?’’ she asked breathlessly.

‘’I’m assuming that is why you’re here’’ Mr Spinks asked.

Kate looked down and swallowed. ‘’About a year into our relationship when he saw me talking to a family friend’’ she sighed. ‘’he got so angry at me for answering back so he hit me, then he promised he wouldn’t do it again so I brushed it under the carpet’’ she stated feeling shame creeping up her insides. ‘’I excused it’’ she stated.

‘’How come you stayed?’’ Mr Spinks asked.

Kate glowered at him. ‘’Because I didn’t have much of a family’’ she confessed. ‘’My dad he ran away after my little brother was born, and my mom…’’ she trailed off with a scoff. ‘’Well, she wasn’t much of a mom to either of us and I guess Billy had the same issues’’ she stated with a small pause before continuing. ‘’And I guess..I guess we felt like we could save each other when really, we just pulled each other down’’ she admitted. 

Mr Spinks paused, scribbling down some notes. ‘’And have you made contact with Billy? Spoken to him?’’ he asked.

Kate scrunched her brows. ‘’What? No, I haven't’’ she stated leaving out the incident at Allie’s house. 

‘’What would you say to him if he was standing here now?’’ Mr Spinks asked.

Kate felt fear make its way up the length of her body, as she sat up straight looking around the room as if she would spot him slinking in the corner. ‘’I..please I can’t’’ she cried hoarsely. 

‘’Kate, you have to confront these feelings. Pretend I am him, say what you want’’ Mr Spinks pushed her.

Kate’s heart thundered out of her chest and beat into her ears, she barely even heard what Spinks even said before she was standing up and picturing Billy’s dark smirk aimed at her. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. ‘’Go to hell you son of a bitch!’’ she spat out.

‘’Aww, that really hurts Kate’’ Billy stated with a sharp smirk, all of a sudden Spinks was gone and they were face to face. 

‘’Fuck you!’’ she cried out. 

Billy clicked his tongue. ‘’You already did, several times’’ he sneered out at her as he slowly peeled off the desk. 

‘’Stay away from me! I hate you!’’ Kate cried out backing away from him, suddenly the room became smaller as she shrunk back against the wooden door. ‘’Help me!’’ she cried banging on the wood. 

‘’Kaate’’ she heard him mock from behind her, his breath on the nape of her neck. ‘’You think your gonna outrun me, sweetheart’’ he breathed. ‘’But you cant..I’m going to haunt you for the rest of your miserable fucking existence and even when your dead I’ll still be hainting you in your grave’’ he threatened darkly, his hang gripping out to snatch her wrist as he whirled her around to face him, his electric blue eyes holding a manic and wild look. ‘’You’re mine sweetheart and you always will be..till death do us part remember?’’ he asked holding up his finger, his wedding band shining off the fluorescent lighting of the room.

‘’I’M NOT YOURS ANYMORE!’’ she screamed pushing back at him with such force, that he flew across the room and disappeared.

‘’Kate! Kate’’ someone cried shaking her arms as she blinked, she was back in the room and Mr Spinks was looking down at her with a concerned look. ‘’You went into a trance’’ he stated. 

Kate breathed heavily, tears streaming down her face. ‘’Please, just stop this now!’’ she cried out. ‘’I don’t want to talk anymore’’ she cried heavy sobs wracking her body. 

Mr Spinks pursed his lips, walking away and clicking the timer on his desk off. ‘’Session commenced at 10:25am’’ he stated to himself. ‘’You can go now’’ he urged with a nod of her head.

Kate spun around and scrambled out od the door, quickly closing it behind her the memory of Billy was still fresh in her mind. She wondered what the hell she had gotten herself into now.


	20. Chapter 20

Kate heard voices echoing from behind the oak door that led to Mr Spinks office, she had been wanting to talk to him about their earlier session, tell him she wasn’t happy with the therapy he used and voice her concerns but the voices behind the door had her stopping dead in her tracks. She decided to not interrupt, lowering her raised fist that was going to knock and turning away from the source, she spun on her heel but paused when she heard the door creak open behind her. 

‘’Ahh, Kate what a pleasant surprise’’ she heard a familiar voice echo from behind her, making her turn on her heel. 

Mr Spinks was looking down at her with a curious gaze, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose as he surveyed her through beady eyes. ‘’Why don’t you come in?’’ he asked gesturing for her to step inside the room, the door opening further.   
Kate swallowed, giving the man a small nod as she obeyed taking small and delicate steps into the room. She paused, when she noted a figure standing by the window with their back to her, she couldn’t make out who it was under the shadow of the moonlight the only thing that would light the room up. ‘’We were just talking about you’’ Spinks chimed in from behind her, making her flinch slightly when he set a bony hand on her shoulder. 

‘’W-we?’’ she stuttered out as she looked at the man with a raised brow, confusion etched onto her face.

‘’You should know who I am, sweetcheeks’’ stated the cool and familiar voice, one that made her blood run cold. The silhouette turned, blue eyes piercing her brown ones as the moonlight cast and evil and sinister glow on him, Billy was standing there with his hands in his pockets and a wicked grin on his face.

‘’N-no!’’ Kate cried stumbling back into Mr Spinks, who gently pushed her forward to the beast in front of her. 

Billy licked his lips. ‘’Surprise, I came to collect’’ he grinned wickedly. 

Kate cried, backing away to the bookshelf in the corner putting some space between them. ‘’you c-cant d-do this’’ she stuttered out, a snivel on the tip of her tongue as her heart threatened to explode out of her chest. 

Billy chuckled. ‘’You’re my wife, I have every right to be here’’ he stated throwing her a smirk, a wicked glint in his eye. 

‘’I’m not going anywhere with you’’ she cried out, looking at Mr Spinks desperately. 

The older man looked at her, but to Kate, it seemed he was looking right through her and not even caring about her scared expression. His eyes were beady and cold, as he stared at her before tusking. ‘’Billy is your husband, we don’t have the right to keep you here if he is willing to help you’’ Mr Spinks stated with a shrug. 

‘’No! he abused me’’ she screamed out at Spinks, annoyed that he would throw her back into the wolves den when she had escaped. 

‘’Kaate’’ he sang taking a step closer to her. ‘’Why would you make up such silly stories?’’ Billy asked creasing his brow, pretending to be confused but the glint behind his eye showed him to be conniving and twisted. 

‘’Stay away!’’ she cried picking up a book off the shelf and holding it in front of her. ‘’Don’t take any more steps’’ she warned him aiming the book at his head.

Billy stopped dead, rolling his eyes. ‘’See doc? No talking her out of it’’ he stated with a shrug looking at Spinks, who sighed and placed a hand on Kate’s shoulder.

‘’Kate, we cannot do anything more for you’’ Spinks explained. ‘’Billy want to help you and I think it would be beneficial to go back with him’’ he stated indicating to Billy who stood there with a small smirk on his face. 

‘’Please..don't do this’’Kate begged tears pooling her eyes. 

‘’Enough!’’ Billy stated sternly, a glare on his face clearly done with playing games. ‘’You’re coming home where you belong’’ he stated taking steps forward as Kate took them back, shaking her head as her eyes widened in horror. 

‘’Fuck off!’’ she swore at him throwing the book, it narrowly missed his head as Billy bent to the side dodging the object.

‘’Bad move’’ he warned her. ‘’You’re mine now!’’ he started reaching out to grab her. 

‘’No!’’ Kate screamed just as his nails dug into her flesh.

Kate awoke with a fright, her heart beating and sweat pouring down her forehead. She scanned the room, noting the small bedroom she had been placed the day before. She was back in Haven’s women's shelter, her hands gripping onto the bedsheets as she scanned the room looking for any signs of Billy. He wasn’t here, it must have just been a nightmare she thought as her hand flew over her chest, Kate breathed deeply trying to calm her erratic heartbeat down as she threw the sweaty covers off her and padded to the small sink located in the corner of the room.

She sighed, washing her face under the cold faucet the water shooting her senses awake as she scrubbed over her face and looked up into the mirror, her heart beating rapidly as she looked into the mirror noting Billy standing over her shoulder with a devious smirk on his face. Kate gasped, gripping onto the sink and looking over her shoulder noting it was an illusion, Billy nowhere to be seen. 

‘’I am losing it’’ she muttered to herself before rifling through her suitcase and quickly getting dressed into her outfit for the day. 

A knock on the door interrupted her, as she smoothed down her dress her hand cradled her belly in a protective manner as she thought about her hospital appointment. It must be due by now she wondered to herself. 

The door creaked open, Mrs Toley poked her head in as her beady eyes scanned Kate from head to toe. ‘’Your appointment with Mr Spinks is scheduled for now’’ she stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kate creased her brow, remembering the previous session. ‘’I’m not going’’ she stated in a determined tone.

‘’Mrs Hargrove, I have already explained that these are mandatory’’ she stated with a narrow of her eyes. 

Kate bit her lip. ‘’I’ll go, but I need to address something with you’’ she stated watching as the older woman’s eyebrow creased. ‘’I need to know when my next appointment is’’ she queried. 

The older woman raised a brow. ‘’I can assure you that is all sorted’’ she replied in a vague manner. 

Kate raised her brow. ‘’Okay, so when is it?’’ she urged. 

Mrs Toley smiled, a fake one. ‘’You won't be going to the hospital Mrs Hargrove’’ she stated as Kate shot a brow up feeling confused. ‘’We have the best nurses here to take care of you’’ she assured her with a fake tone, doing nothing to calm Kate’s fears down. 

‘’But..’’ she stated.

‘’Be ready soon please’’ Mrs Toley interrupted before shutting the door abruptly leaving Kate feeling bewildered and confused.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........................................................................................................  
Kate sat in the chair tapping her nails against it, the sound echoing around the room as Mr Spinks looked at her from behind his glasses. His hands reaching up to stroke his chin.

‘’So, our last session didn’t go as planned’’ he observed as Kate rolled her eyes.

‘’Yes,I wonder why’’ she bit out sarcastically.

‘’No need to be sarcastic Kate’’ he observed with a slightly narrow of his eyes.

Kate rolled her eyes. ‘’I don’t want to talk about Billy anymore’’ she stated feeling nauseous at the sound of his name.

Spinks tapped his pen. ‘’Well, how do you expect to recover if we don’t talk about the problem?’’ he asked. ‘’I’ve observed that Billy is the problem’’ he stated.

‘’What makes you say that?’’ Kate scoffed before clearing her throat nervously, noting how Spinks was looking down on her like Billy always did. ‘’I mean, yeah I suppose he is’’ she stated awkwardly scratching the back of her neck.

‘’You’re in a vulnerable position Kate, you’re a pregnant runaway wife and in society that can be a challenge’’ he stated evenly as Kate bristled at his tone.

‘’What do you mean?’’ she asked.

‘’Well, the man is the one who provides for his woman’’ he stated. ‘’Without the man, the woman's position in society is lowered slightly’’ he observed staring her down, his eyes flickered to her belly as Kate’s hands flew over it obscuring it from his view. 

‘’I don’t understand’’ she stated. ‘’Are you saying I should go back to Billy?’’ she asked in disbelief. 

‘’I’m not saying anything’’ he stated with a shrug. ‘’I’m merely stating a woman's purpose in society’’ he added. 

Kate blanched. ‘’But Billy..’’ she trailed.

‘’What about him?’’ Spinks interjected. 

‘’He-he hurt me so badly’’ she admitted doubting her decision for leaving him. 

Spinks shrugged. ‘’Well, we all hurt people doesn’t mean it can’t be fixed’’ he stated with a shrug. 

Kate narrowed her eyes, the weight on his words on her shoulders. ‘’But he wouldn’t be a good dad, he doesn’t even like kids’’ she admitted sheepishly, doubt creeping up her skin under the judgemental gaze of Spinks.

‘’How do you know? You didn’t give him much of chance’’ he accused in a defensive manner. 

Kate looked up narrowing her eyes. ‘’You have no idea what that man did to me’’ she cried out. ‘’I don’t want to speak about him’’ she stated. 

Mr Spinks pursed his lips. ‘’Very well’’ he stated. ‘’How about someone else? A Steve in particular?’’ he asked.

Kate baulked. ‘’W-what?’’ she stuttered. ‘’How do you know about Steve?’’ she asked. 

Mr Spinks tutted at her. ‘’There are a lot of things we know in here Mrs Hargrove’’ he stated formally making Kate cringe at the use of her surname. ‘’Did you have an affair with him?’’ he asked. 

Kate looked at him in horror. ‘’Why are you asking me this?’’ she stated nervously, feeling sweat creep on the back of her neck, he made her feel so dirty with his judgemental gaze even though she did nothing wrong.

‘’No reason’’ he shrugged. ‘’Just, women who have affairs aren’t looked on favourably in society plus the church wouldn’t be happy, the sanctity of marriage is a sacred one’’ he stated in a judgemental tone. 

Kate shook her head. ‘’Nothing happened’’ she denied.

‘’ Maybe you got carried away’’ he continued not listening to her. ‘’Maybe you had an affair and regretted it, made up a story about your husband in order to justify things’’ he accused.

‘’I didn’t have an affair!’’ she cried out. ‘’Please..’’ she begged.

‘’We all do things we aren’t proud of Mrs Hargrove’’ he stated. ‘’Did Steve tempt you? Maybe offer to get you to leave your husband?’’ he prodded.

Kate breathed deeply, feeling the oxygen leaving her lungs. ‘’It’s Kate..’’ she trialled off. 

‘’Mrs Hargrove, you dint answer the question’’ Spinks reprimanded her. 

Kate's vision blurred, tears pooling in her eyes as she heard Billy’s voice taunting her in her head calling her a whore like he always did, she couldn’t breathe and this room was only stifling her. ‘’Stop it!’’ she cried out. ‘’I didn’t have an affair, Billy had the affair’’ she stated. 

‘’Mrs Hargrove calm down’’ Mr Spinks stated in a blunt tone.

‘’Stop calling me that!’’ she screamed bolting out of her chair and running to the door, banging on it when it was locked. ‘’Let me out of here!’’ she cried turning her head to see Spinks seated in his chair, looking at her with a strange and unreadable look. 

‘’Very well, session adjourned’’ he stated standing up and clicking off her recording device before slowly moving over to the door, Kate stepping out of the way as he unclicked the lock.  
Kate reached to grab the door, but Spinks put his hand on the wooden frame blocking her access. ‘’You really should contribute more Mrs Hargrove’’ he advised in a low tone before removing his boney hand from the door, Kate ducked under his arm and practically threw herself out of the room with tears streaming down her face.   
She hurried down the corridor, peaking over her shoulder to see Soinks standing by the doorway his arms folded as he gave her a stern look. Kate looked away, running down the corridor and picking up her pace until a familiar voice stopped her. 

‘’Kate!’’ she heard the voice cry out making her stop in her tracks.

Kate peeked over her shoulder, her heart soaring. ‘’Steve..’’ she trailed off with parted lips. ‘’Steve!’’ she called out running towards him, only to be held back by a member of staff as two burly men grabbed Steve by his shoulders. ‘’Let him go!’’ she cried out.

‘’Get off me!’’ he cried out as the two men dragged him away toward the exit. ‘’Kate..I’m coming back for you, just hold on!’’ he shouted as his hair disappeared behind the door, leaving Kate feeling alone and confused whilst wondering what place she had checked into.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very dark themes, felt odd writing this but it adds to the story.

Kate awoke the next day feeling confused, her session with Mr Spinks replayed over and over again in her head. The things he said about Steve and the way he had defended Billy, making out like he was looking out for her but Kate knew there was more to the story, and she had a horrible gut feeling inside of her.  
A knock on the door, interrupted her as she slipped on her dress. Mrs Toley’s steel gaze peeked around the door, the older woman narrowing her eyes slightly with a crease in her already wrinkled forehead.

‘’Mrs Hargrove..they are ready for you’’ she stated with an authoritative tone leaving no room for any argument. 

Kate nodded, fiddling with her thumbs nervously as she padded over to the door and followed the older woman down a narrow corridor, stopping in front of a white door at the end. Mrs Toley nodded at her with a glare, urging her to continue on her way as Kate fiddled with the doorknob opening the door slightly. She peeked her head in noting a male nurse standing in an outfit with rubber gloves on his hand, the thought of any male coming near her after the trauma she went through made Kate feel nauseous as she stood at the back of the room, her body plastered against the wall.

‘’Mrs Hargrove, please lay down on this table’’ he stated gesturing to the examination table.

Kate shook her head. ‘’Is anyone else with you?’’ she asked timidly.

The nurse scoffed. ‘’I’m the only nurse here..now please lay down’’ he instructed her once again. 

‘’Isn't there a female?’’ she asked. 

The nurse smiled. ‘’I’m afraid not, I am the only one employed here now please take a seat I have other women to see’’ he urged her a hint of impatience behind his tone.  
Kate blanched, her face turning pale as she attempted to push down her discomfort and padded over to the table, swinging her legs back as she looked up at the ceiling. She heard the snap of rubber gloves as the nurse completely bypassed her stomach and urged her legs to open slightly. 

‘’What are you doing?’’ Kate gasped out in fear.

‘’Try to relax Mrs Hargrove’’ he stated with a beaming smile. 

‘’No, you can't touch me there’’ she cried out.

‘’I’m checking your cervix to see if you will dilate fully’’ he explained. 

‘’No! nobody does that’’ she cried out as the nurse held her shoulder down onto the table, his other hand dipping into a pot of gel located on the side of the table before touching her most intimate area. 

Kate gasped the pain unfolding throughout her. ‘’Stop that!’’ she commanded wincing as he inserted a finger inside her. ‘’Stop it!’’ she screamed at him. ‘’You can't do this to me, I’m pregnant this isn’t a correct examination’’ she screamed in pain as he pushed another finger into her, his meaty hands squirmed inside her causing her to sit up on the table in pain, tears pooling in her eyes the nurse not even looking at her.   
‘’Get the fuck off me!’’ she roared before bending over and sinking her flesh into his meaty arm. 

‘’FUCK!’’ he screamed wrenching his hand out of her and cradling his bleeding arm. ‘’You bitch!’’ he retorted as Kate slid off the table and ran to the door. She cried feeling nails digging into her flesh, the nurse whirling her around and smacking her in the face, a sharp crack echoed around the room as her head whipped to the side.   
Kate recovered, turning to him with a glare before she spat in his face and wrenched the door open practically ripping it off its hinges, as she came face to face with Mrs Toley who had her hand on the doorknob. 

‘’What is going on here?’’ she asked narrowing her eyes accusingly at Kate. 

‘’Your disgusting’’ she stated to the woman.

‘’She bit me’’ the nurse cried out wincing as he cradled his bloody arm.

Mrs Toley turned to Kate. ‘’You're coming with me’’ she stated latching onto her arm, her nails digging into her flesh. 

‘’No’’ Kate screamed thrashing into the woman's tight grip as she opened the familiar oak door that had sent Kate reeling all night. 

‘’Sit down’’ the woman ordered her forcing her into a chair. 

Mr Spinks lounged on his desk with narrowed eyes, his arms folded as he took in Kate’s dishevelled appearance.   
‘’My my my..Mrs Hargrove what do we do with you?’’ he muttered to himself as he stroked his beard. 

Kate glared. ‘’hire some better staff’’ she spat out. 

Mr Spinks rubbing his chin, a tut leaving his mouth as he shook his head. ‘’Well that is pretty insulting to the man who owns this place, he’s a pretty good friend of mine’’ he stated turning his back and looking out into the morning air, the big window in the office letting in a slither of light that wasn’t blocked out by the thick and heavy curtains.

‘’Yeah, is he a psycho too?’’ she spat wincing as she felt Mrs Toley dig her nails into her shoulder.

Mr Spinks laughed, but he sounded far from amused. ‘’That’s no way to talk about him, I’m sure he would be upset to hear someone he knows very well had such awful things to say’’ he stated cocking his head to look over at her, his eyes glistening behind his thick-rimmed glasses.

Kate’s mouth parted. ‘’He knows me?’’ she asked.

‘’Of course, how do you not remember your father-in-law?’’ he asked with a sharp grin, his attention fully turned on her.

Kate gauped in horror. ‘’W-what?’’ she asked.

Mr Spinks clicked his tongue. ‘’After all, how did you think you found this place?’’ he asked. 

‘’N-Neil owns this place?’’ she asked. She had no idea, Billy didn’t mention it and she hadn’t seen Neil since the wedding four years ago. She didn’t even think Billy was still talking to him.

‘’Yes, Mr Hargrove knows you very well’’ he smirked a tone of malice leaving his lip as he looked over her shoulder toward the oak door. ‘’In fact..’’ he trailed off, the sound of a knock hitting the door made Kate squirm in her seat no escape option possible as Mrs Toley held her down. ‘’Come in’’ he called over her shoulder as Kate craned her head to see who had interrupted them.

Black combat boots came into her view as the door slowly swung open, her worst nightmare coming to life as she scanned up the familiar tight jeans and white singlet to the smirking face of Billy. 

‘’Did you miss me sweetcheeks?’’ he asked her with a dark tone.

Kate thrashed in her seat. ‘’No’’ she muttered under her breath. ‘’Let me go!’’ she screamed, his boots hitting the wooden floor as he came round to face her, his hand snaking behind the back of her head forcing her to look into his bright blue orbs. Billy knelt down squatting in front of her one hand enclosed around the seat blocking any form of escape and the other holding her chin and forcing her to look at him. She closed her eyes. ‘’Not a dream darling’’ he stated shaking her head slightly as she snapped her eyes open, looking into his orbs. 

‘’I don’t understand’’ she stated shakily tears pooling her eyes. She could never catch a break, she thought to herself. 

Billy chuckled darkly. ‘’ I found you like always’’ he stated with a mocking tone, chuckling when he looked at her confused expression. ‘’I mean, how did you think you really found this place, huh? You think that flyer in the mailbox was a coincidence?’’ he asked. 

Kate furrowed her brows. ‘’Y-you planted that? Why?’’ she asked him feeling confused.

Billy shrugged. ‘’I knew you were plotting something, you're too thick to try and hide it from me’’ he sneered at her his index finger digging into the flesh of her cheeks. ‘’I figured you would go to Allies and once again I was correct’’ he chuckled. ‘’But then I know you want to protect that bitch, so I got so far into your head that I actually gave you somewhere to go and you took it like the thick twat that you are’’ he stated in a steely tone, spit flying into her face as Kate cringed.

Kate shook her head, as Billy glared the manic look back in his eyes. ‘’Cat got your tongue?’’ he goaded her. ‘’It’s funny how far in your head I am, that I actually convinced you to come here without even having to tell you it's not even funny’’ he stated with a sardonic laugh.

‘’You bastard’’ she spat at him struggling under his steel grip.

Billy laughed. ‘’Your my wife for life, remember?’’ he asked holding up his wedding band just like he had done in her dream.   
‘’I’ll never be your wife again!’’ she screamed at him, a disgusted expression flickering on her face.

Billy narrowed his eyes, his lip curling. ‘’I think the law says different, sweetheart’’ he sneered at her. ‘’And that kid?’’ he asked looking at her belly. ‘’That kid is mine, and I’m gonna teach him not to be a little bitch like his fucking mother’’ he sneered at her before he backhanded her so hard that her head reeled off to the side. 

Kate looked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes as she cradled her cheek. ‘He will never know you even exist’’ she stated cooly. ‘’I’ll make sure of that’’ she warned him.

‘’The fuck you gonna do Kate? Take me to court, you don’t even have any money’’ he stated to her with a sardonic laugh.

Kate looked at him, a laugh escaping her lip. ‘’You really aren’t as smart as you thought’’ she chided him. ‘’I’ve been storing money away so I can leave your sorry ass’’ she remarked to him watching as his face fell. ‘’Guess you're not as clever as you thought, huh Billy?’’ she asked him. 

Billy lurched forward grabbing her by the roots of her hair. ‘’Your starting to piss me off Kate’’ he warned her holding up a finger in her face. 

‘’Fuck you’’ she screamed at him before sinking her teeth into his muscular arm. Billy wrenched his arm back letting the grip he held over her hair go, as Kate stamped on his toe for good measure and turned around to open the door. Mrs Toley stood in her way as Kate cried out in desperation, peeking over her shoulder to see him regain his composure. 

She quickly turned around, raising her below and aiming it square in Mrs Toleys face the older woman screaming out as she covered her eye moving away from the door. Kate looked over her shoulder, to see Billy reach his hand out to her barely managing to grab onto her dress before she wrenched open the door and ran down the corridor, she heard footsteps echo after her but she didn’t dare to look over her shoulder as she ran to the front door. She skidded to a stop when she saw the security staff guarding the entrance, she looked to the side seeing the back door through the open kitchen.   
The sounds of protests and shouts echoed in her ears as she ran in, and shut the door behind her locking it for good measure. She fiddled with the back door, cursing when it was locked before she scanned the room and saw a rolling pin she took it to the glass and smashed the back door, her arm reaching out over the jagged pieces to open the door. The door to the kitchen burst open just as Kate ran through the back door and into the morning air, stumbling slightly as she turned to look behind her not seeing anything just yet. 

A hand stopped her as she cried out. ‘’Kate’’ the familiar voice stated as Kate stopped to look at the stranger. 

‘’Steve’’ she breathed in a sigh of relief. 

‘’I said I would come back for you’’ he stated with a small smile. 

Kate panicked. ‘’We need to leave’’ she stated urgently as she heard commotion and voices kicking off behind her. 

Steve nodded clearly getting the memo. ‘’My cars down here’’ he stated grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him, Kate cried in relief when she spotted his familiar maroon BMW sat down the pathway. Steve let go of her hand, unlocking the ar quickly as Kate bolted into the passenger seat and Steve locked the doors for good measure.   
Kate cried as Steve panicked, dropping his keys on the floor. A bang on their window made her scream, as she turned her head to see an angry-looking Billy staring down at the pair of them. 

‘’Open the fucking door’’ he stated banging the roof with his hand and trying to the door handles.

‘’Steve! DRIVE!’’ Kate screamed at him. 

Steve fished the keys, his hands shaking as he slotted them into the ignition the car rumbling to life as she sped out of the road. Kate’s hands flew to her chest as she dared to pick over her shoulder, watching Billy stand there with a stormy expression on his face. She got away this time, but she knew it wouldn’t be the last time she would be seeing Billy again.


	22. Chapter 22

Three months later.  
Kate awoke with a pain in her lower back, she winced as she sat upon the soft bed smiling to herself as she saw the glowing view of the beach in front of her. Santa Clara was very different from where she had been in the past, and she loved the relaxed atmosphere of the small town she was currently inhabiting. She looked down at her swollen belly, she was now 8 months pregnant and due in two weeks she couldn’t believe the journey they had both been on, and she couldn’t wait to give Finn a fresh start. 

‘’What are you thinking about?’’ a voice asked from her left, as she flittered her eyes to see Steve leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face. 

Kate bit the inside of her cheek. ‘’Nothing, I just can't believe I’m here’’ she stated feeling overwhelmed with emotion, a few months ago she thought she would end up dead at the hands of a violent man and now here she was with a man who genuinely cared about her.  
Steve shifted off the door, making his way toward her. Normally, that would make Kate nervous and for the first month it did, when Billy made his way toward her it wasn’t to give her a loving peck on the lips it was to make her pay for her mistakes. 

‘’Hey,’’ Steve started reaching out to gently touch her chin, lifting it so it was level with his eye line. ‘’I want what's best for our baby’’ he stated giving a gentle peck on her nose. Kate’s heart fluttered at the way he said ‘our baby’ it was like after that night they had never looked back, Finn was Steve’s as far as they were both concerned and he was going to do a damn good job raising him.   
Kate paused, revelling in the realisation that Billy was still out there somewhere and that thought alone terrified her. Steve noted the change in her mood, as he sat on the bed in front of her. ‘’Hey, whats wrong?’’ he asked gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles as Kate looked up slowly their eyes connected, his brown ones full of sadness and concern. 

‘’What about if..you know’’ she hinted with he nod of her head, if she said his name out loud it may happen just like last time.

‘’He isn’t coming back’’ Steve stated brushing a lock of stray hair out her face. 

Kate felt a tear fall down her face. ‘’You don’t know Billy, he always gets what he wants’’ she stated with a choked sob. ‘’He will be plotting his revenge on us’’ she stated.

Steve sighed. ‘’I doubt he will come back, he would have by now and IF he does and that’s a big if..then I’m here’’ he stated weaving one arm around her and pulling her to his side.

Kate breathed in his sweet scent, the ones that brought warmth and comfort to her and didn’t pierce her nose, unlike Billy’s Paco Rabanne set. ‘’I’m so scared Steve’’ she confessed quietly.

Steve kissed the top of her head. ‘’About what baby?’’ he asked her in a sweet tone, the nickname filled her with glee and wasn’t condescending. He really meant it.

‘’Everything’’ she confessed. ‘’I want to be a good mom, but what if I don’t like him?’’ she asked.

Steve chuckled. ‘’Why wouldn’t you like our boy?’’ he asked her.

Kate sighed. ‘’What if he looks just like Billy? Like every time I look at him, I keep thinking of what he did to me’’ she confessed feeling numb, she hated herself for even thinking like that. This was their baby, and she would love him no matter what.

She felt Steve stiffen. ‘’If he does, we will still love him’’ he stated with a hushed murmur rubbing circles up and down her back soothingly. 

‘’I'm just worried I won't be any good’’ she confessed licking her lips. ‘’Billy..he used to tell me I was awful at everything whether it be cooking or the chores, I always messed up’’ she confessed.  
Steve stiffened. ‘’He’s a piece of shit for what he did to you’’ he stated. ‘’Don’t ever listen to what he says, your gonna be a great mom you hear me?’’ he asked as she looked up to meet his serious face.   
Kate nodded before nestling back into the warmth and comfort of Steve, hoping he was correct about everything.   
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................................  
Two weeks later Finn Tyler Harrington was born at 12.25 am. He weighed 8 pounds 3 ounces a considerably healthy weight considering all he had been through before his life had begun, the only trace of Billy was the piercing blue eyes that he had been born with. But Kate had convinced herself that he had inherited it from her grandmother, the only one in her family to have been born with blue eyes.

It had been weird, adjusting to life with a small human being. Finn fed well but he had the couple up most of the night sleep had evaded them for a little while until they had managed to adjust to the life of a parent. But Steve’s paternity was up and now he had to go back to work and the thought had filled her with dread, what if she wasn’t good on her own? And the lingering threat of Billy didn’t really help calm her nerves either. He was still out there and that thought scared her.

‘’hey, don’t worry I’ll be back around four and you have Allie coming down for the weekend’’ Steve stated trying to reassure her, it's like he knew her so well he knew every single fear she felt.   
Kate bit her lip. ‘’yeah that is true’’ she agreed. She had called Allie to tell her about Finn’s birth, the older girl was so excited she had booked a weekend trip so she could snuggle her godson. She had said the girls in the diner missed her and wished her the best, but Kate couldn’t go back to where she came from and that meant leaving behind her friends and job that she had worked so hard for. But this was also a new beginning, a chance she was grateful to have.  
‘’I’ll see you later’’ Steve stated coming over to kiss the top of her head before he moved over to Finn who cooed in his crib. ‘’See you later little man’’ he stated reaching down to leave a small kiss on his delicate head, the action making Kate smile and her heart flutter. She watched Steve give her a small wave before making his way out the front door, the silence echoing around them as Kate looked over at the crib.

‘’Just you and me little man’’ she stated with a small smile, hoping her first day without Steve would run smoothly.

The day had run by surprisingly smooth, at 2 pm Kate had managed to out Finn down for the first nap of the day whilst she folded some washing that had needed to be done despite the fact Steve insist that she rest and not worry about the chores, she guessed it was just in her nature thanks to Billy.   
She had opened the window, the warm sunny air floating in. June in Santa Clara was pretty decent this time of year and she wanted to enjoy it, she decided to finish up the washing smiling to herself when she folded up some of Finn’s clothes a baby grow with a tiger on it caught her attention, one that Allie had mailed down to her and had gushed about how excited she was to meet him this weekend in a later phone call.

A noise caught her attention, making her still for a mere moment. It sounded like the shuffle of someone's feet along the ceiling. Her heart began to beat rapidly as she shuffled up the stairs of their two bedroom beach apartment, her soft feet padding along the landing as fear coursed through her veins as she gingerly crept around the corner.  
She screamed when she saw a ginger tabby cat sitting on the window sill, it let out a meowed shriek as Kate ushered it out of the window making sure to close it fully. She took a moment to catch her breath, realising all her fears were for nothing as her heart rate calmed down a little, her hands flying over her chest. Kate paused when she realised Finn hadn’t woken up her worst nightmares and scenarios flooded her brain. He always woke up for a feed around three pm and this time he wasn’t awake, what if she had done something? Put him to bed wrong? 

Kate internally freaked out, her mind racing at a thousand miles an hour as she padded urgently down the hallway turning the corner, before throwing his bedroom door open. What she saw was worse than she could have ever possibly imagined, Billy was sat on the rocking chair in the nursery Finn cradled in one of his arms as he looked up at her with a manic smirk.  
‘’Hi’’ he stated with a smirk.

Kate gasped. ‘’W-what are you doing here?’’ she asked feeling breathless, wanting nothing more than to rip her son out of his arms.

Billy shrugged. ‘’Was just passing through’’ he stated cooly, way to cool for her liking.

‘’How did you get in here?’’ she asked trying to stay calm, she didn’t want him to see her fear on her face.

Billy tutted, a sardonic laugh escaped his lips. ‘’You should never leave the back door open sweet cheeks’’ he stated with a tut. ‘’You were outside so I slipped in’’ he stated with a smirk, his eyes lit up dangerously making her nervous. 

Kate gulped. ‘’Billy, can you give me my baby?’’ she asked him nervously deciding to try the gentle approach.

Billy narrowed his eyes at her. ‘’Why? I’m not hurting him’’ he stated cooly, an edge in his voice meaning he was about to lose it. 

‘’I know, I’m not saying you are’’ she dismissed quickly trying to diffuse the situation. ‘’He is due for a feed, so I need to hold him’’ she stated hoping he would give him up easy. 

‘’He looks like me, huh’’ Billy muttered to himself, ignoring her question completely. 

‘Billy..’’ Kate trailed off, gulping when he suddenly looked up at her with a stormy fire in his eyes. 

‘’What?!’’ he roared at her standing up abruptly making her cringe whilst Finn stirred slightly, a piercing cry emanating from his tiny lungs. ‘’Look what you fucking did’’ he stated with a steel tone.

‘’Please, he needs a feed just give him to me’’ Kate begged holding out her arms for him.

‘’You can fuck off’’ he shouted at her. ‘’You got your way for too long’’ he stated narrowing his eyes at her and taking a step forward, a crying Finn in his arms. 

‘’Okay, I’m sorry’’ she apologised holding her hands up. ‘’I just wanted to make sure he was okay’’ she stated gently hoping it would calm him down, she could care less about Billy and how he felt but she was concerned about Finn who was in a monster's grip.

‘’He’d be fine if he had a proper family’’ Billy sneered at her, looking at her with daggers. ‘’A dad who would teach him about respect and responsibility’’ he sneered.

Kate narrowed her eyes. ‘’He does’’ she replied shortly. 

‘’He’s my fucking spawn not that twats’’ Billy sneered at her. 

‘’I’m surprised you even care’’ Kate bit out in frustration trying to keep her cool for Finn's sake. 

Billy laughed, but he was far from amused the crazy look back in his eyes. ‘’Yeah? And I'm surprised your not six feet under by now’’ Billy quipped back reaching one hand behind him and whipping out a gun, clicking the latch in Kate’s face.

Kate’s heartbeat quickened, the piercing scream over Finn drowning out the thudding of her heart in her ears. ‘’Billy..please’’ she begged.

Bully laughed. ‘’Now you wanna fucking beg?’’ he prodded. ‘’Now you wanna beg me, not so cocky now are you?’’ he asked with a wild look. ‘’Told you I’m always in control’’ he stated with a manic laugh.

‘’Okay, look I’m sorry’’ she apologised. ‘’But please, can I just feed him?’ she begged.

Billy licked his lip, indecision clear in his eyes. ‘’Fine, but you stay here’’ he stated as Kate sighed in relief grabbing Finn off Billy, taking the little human and rocking him in her arms. She turned away to get some privacy but Billy stopped them, latching roughly onto Finn's dainty wrist. 

‘’Face me’’ he commanded her, his blue eyes piercing hers in a glare.

‘’Okay, Billy let him go your gonna hurt him’’ Kate cried out shakily.

Her hands started to shake as Billy let go of his Finn’s wrist, embarrassment coursing through her as she slid the top of her dress down and unhooked her bra as Billy held the gun in her face, licking his lips as he openly stared at her exposed bosom. Kate felt sick tears pricking her eyes. 

‘’Forgot how fucking sexy you are’’ Billy started licking his lips crudely, making Kate feel sick. ‘’I fucking miss ya sweet cheeks’’ he stated with a crude grin taking a slight step towards her.

‘’Billy..’’ she trailed off feeling uncomfortable at his advances. He stepped toward her again, touching his forehead with hers his free hand grabbing her ass, causing her to squeal slightly as she tried to focus on feeding Finn. ‘’Stop’’ she stated. 

Billy chuckled, placing the gun next to her ear the cool metal emanated from her skin. ‘’You know, we coulda had a real family’’ he cooed into her ear. ‘’We still can if you behave and come back with me’’ he goaded her. 

‘’I’m with Steve’’ she bit out uncomfortably, wanting him to get away from her.

Billy growled in her ear, his hand that was on her ass went to grip her air causing her to wince slightly. ‘’You don’t have to be baby, you can be with a real man’’ he stated cooly in her ear making her want to scoff. ‘’Plus, your still my wife remember?’’ he asked her the cool metal of his ring brushed along the side of her face. He was delusional.

‘’No’’ Kate whispered. 

‘’What’d you say?’’ Billy asked with a dangerous edge. 

Kate opened her mouth to speak, but before she could repeat herself she heard the sound of the front door opening caused them both to still, Steve’s voice echoed around the hallway as Kate looked at Billy wide-eyed and Billy looked at her with a sick smirk. 

‘’Things just got interesting’’ Billy stated under his breath. But Kate knew things had gotten so much worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic chapter indeed! I was originally going to write it in one whole chapter but decided to split it into two. What is Billy going to do now?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Final Showdown is here! I am only planning on writing three more chapters after this, sad it is coming to an end but I need to focus and finish my other story 'Chloe' and focus on uni for a bit. I do have another Billy story in my mind but not sure if and when I will put this to paper :) Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warning: Reference to mental health issues.

Kate’s eyes widened, her breath quickening slightly as she panted. ‘’Please..don't hurt him’’ she begged Billy, who stared at her with a glaring expression.

‘’Shut the fuck up’’ he replied hotly the gun pointing at her, as he stepped back slightly craning his neck to look around the open bedroom door.

Kate’s heart beat faster, the footsteps of Steve echoing up the stairs as he made his way up probably curious as to why she hadn’t answered him yet. Kate soothed Finn’s back making sure to burp him before gingerly putting him down in his Moses basket before pulling her dress back over her shoulder, the action caught Billy’s attention who latched onto her wrist and sharply brought her to him her back hitting off his chest as he snaked one arm around her neck, the other arm held the gun and pointed it at the open door.

‘’Kate?’’ she heard Steve’s voice ask.

‘’Answer him’’ Billy demanded nudging her back slightly with his knee.

‘’I’m in here’’ she cried weakly, feeling guilty like she had betrayed Steve. 

‘’What are you do-‘’ Steve began as he opened the door, his smiling face dropped as he stood in the doorway his mouth hanging in shock and his eyes narrowed. 

‘’Surprise Stevie’’ Billy mocked, following it with a deep chuckle.

Steve stopped in his tracks, putting his arm in a defensive position. ‘’Come on man, you don’t have to do this’’ he pleaded calmly. ‘’Just put the gun down’’ he tried again.

‘’Why? So you can run off into the sunset with my kid?’’ he asked nodding at Finn in his Moses basket.

Steve clenched his fists. ‘’Like you gave a shit about him anyways’’ he spat out as Kate shook her head at him slightly whilst Billy held her tighter against him. 

Billy chuckled. ‘’I don’t give a shit’’ he stated boldly. ‘’But I always win and nobody takes what's mine, you hear me?’’ he asked Steve. 

Steve glared and Kate could tell he was getting angry, but he sighed instead clearly trying to calm the situation down. ‘’You can still see him’’ he bargained as Kate widened her eyes, he gave her a nod indicating he wanted her to play along. ‘’Yeah, we can sort it out with the courts you could see him on a weekend’’ Steve started trying to bargain with him.

Billy laughed. ‘’You think for one second I’m gonna fall for that shit’’ he stated through clenched teeth. ‘’No is my answer, I let her go then your gonna take the kid and run’’ he stated, he was cleverer than either of them gave him credit for. 

Steve held his hand up trying another approach. ‘’Well, if you did something stupid you’ll be in prison and then you may never see him again’’ Steve stated, not telling a full lie.

‘’The fuck you mean?’’ Billy grounded out clicking the latch of the gun once more.

‘’I mean, you shoot me or her then someone will hear’’ Steve started. ‘’it’s a small neighbourhood someone is bound to call the police’’ he stated with a small shrug. 

Billy furrowed his brows. ‘’Did you call them?’’ he asked sounding unsure for the first time in his life.

‘’No, but I did’’ a voice stated from the doorway, all three heads turned to the source as Max stepped from behind the door. Kate’s mouth hung open in shock, it had been months since she last saw Billy’s step sister and she had no idea they were still in contact.

She felt Billy tense underneath her. ‘’Max?’’ he asked his voice taking on a more vulnerable edge. 

Max looked at her stepbrother with a tear in her eye, a worried look etched onto her face. ‘’I had to do something’’ she stated with a small voice.

‘’You bitch’’ Billy growled at her. ''How did you get here?'' he growled.

‘’I followed you.. your not well Billy, you haven’t been for a while now’’ she stated. ‘’You need real help’’ she stated with a sad look in her eyes. 

‘’I’m fucking fine, Max’’ Billy replied harshly.

Max shook her head, her auburn locks framing her face. ‘’No your not!’’ she cried out. ‘’Look what you're doing now, your making everyone's life a misery and all we do is try to love you and it's like you cant have the will to do it back’’ she cried out before pursing her lips. ‘’You’re just pure evil’’ she gritted out making Kate’s eyes widen.

‘’What’d you say?’’ he asked lowly, his voice taking on the familiar undertone one that he had used on Kate many times.

‘’You heard what I said’’ Max stated boldly before her face softened. ‘’You don’t have to be like Neil, you can still stop doing all this shit you do’’ she cried out in desperation.

Billy scoffed. ‘’I’m nothing like Neil’’ he spat out.

Max narrowed her eyes. ‘’Then what do you call this? Taking your wife and son hostage? Beating her till she’s black and blue’’ she cried out making Kate’s eyes widen. ‘’I know what you did, you think because I’m a teenager that I don’t know, that I never saw the bruises but I did’’ she stated boldly. 

‘’You think you know it all, huh?’’ Billy stated but his voice had lost that edge he was known for. ‘’See if you know this’’ he spat before raising the gun once more and shooting it in Steve’s direction. 

Kate let out a scream, as Steve went down and held his arm. ‘’Steve!’’ she cried out struggling against Billy who still held her with a firm grip.

Max ran over to Steve and held his arm in her dainty hands, pressing on the wound as she looked up at Billy with disgust. ‘’Why did you do that?’’ she cried out.

‘’Because I’m getting a little sick and tired of people thinking they can get one over on me’’ he stated. 

Max glared back at her brother as she cradled Steve’s arm in her hand, meanwhile, Kate struggled wanting to be the one to hold onto him. She went to open her mouth, beg him to let her go when they heard the familiar sirens echoing outside. 

‘’It’s over Billy’’ Max stated. 

‘’You little shit, what did you do?’’ he spat out at her before throwing Kate to the ground with an almighty thud, Kate crawled over to Steve who winced. 

‘’Steve, it’s okay just hold on’’ Kate begged him, tears pooling in her eyes and guilt swarming her stomach. She should never have gotten him involved. 

‘’Billy..’’ Max trailed off a look of concern on her face, as Kate looked up and followed her eye line. For the first time in a while, Billy looked scared and vulnerable like a little boy. He ran his hands through his hair, talking to himself and pacing up and down the nursery a look of panic etched onto his face.

‘’it’s not my fault’’ he stated with a hint of vulnerability. 

‘’What's not your fault Billy?’’ Max asked softly.

Billy thumped his hand down on the chest of draws scaring both Max and Kate, as she cradled Steve in her arms. ‘’Steve’’ she whispered to him stroking his hair.

‘’I’m fine, it's just my arm’’he winced back at her, ‘’Stay calm we’ll be out of here before you know it’’ he whispered.

‘’I tried you know’’ Billy stated interrupting their small conversation, his eyes scanning to meet Kate’s. ‘’I tried to stop it’’ he stated sitting down on the carpeted floor and hugging his knees. 

‘’What do you mean? You're making no sense’’ Max stated. 

‘’I’ve got a disease, something sick in my head that I can’t control’’ he cried out. ‘’It's not my fault, please believe me’’ he begged with tears streaming down his face. 

‘’It’s okay Billy, we’ll get you some help’’ she stated with a small nod. 

Billy nodded at her as he looked over to Kate, opening his mouth to speak before they were interrupted.   
‘’POLICE!’’ they shouted as footsteps thundered up the stairs and burst through the nursery door. ‘’hands up’’ they cried aiming a gun at Billy, who steadily put his hands up before he was pounced on and handcuffed.

‘’Is everyone okay?’’ asked another policeman as he looked over at the trio.

‘’He needs help’’ Kate urged with a cry, indicating toward Steve who had begun to bleed heavily out of his wound. It was like a scene from a movie, paramedics swarmed in and lifted Steve onto a stretcher, meanwhile, Kate grabbed Finn and shushed him the commotion waking him up as he began to cry. 

Billy was handcuffed and ushered out of the room, but before he could go anywhere he stopped and looked Kate dead in the eye. ‘’I’m sorry’’ he chocked out at her before being taken away. Kate knew for real this would be the last time she would ever see Billy Hargrove, finally, she was free.


End file.
